cristal, acero templado
by albagaro
Summary: glass, tempered steel. TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Cómo mantienes a tu omega a salvo cuando la mayor amenaza eres tú mismo? AU Omegaverse, Ragnarok Online fusion
1. quince

Traducción al español del fanfic: "Glass, tempered steel" de augustbird, archiveofourown**(punto)**org**(/)**works**(/)**622814

La imagen de la cubierta: augustbird**(punto)**tumblr**(punto)**com**(/)**post**(/)**40834000719**(/)**really-john-you-could-make-more-of-an-effort1

Aviso: Bueno, pues omegaverse, que mayor aviso que ese xDD Sin mpreg.

* * *

**quince.**

Incluso los pueblos de las afueras de Prontera son más grandes que la diminuta comunidad en la que John ha vivido toda su vida. Su aldea de Elysium está escondida en el borde de las praderas de Payon, con el desierto a un corto viaje en barco al otro lado del canal.

Solo ha estado dos veces antes en la gran ciudad de Payon, ambas ocasiones cuando su padre le había dejado acompañarlo a vender sus herramientas agrícolas artesanales. Incluso aunque solo iban una vez al año, y raramente vendieran todos sus productos. Las fábricas en alza de Juno y la nueva alta tecnología de manufacturación en Lighthalzen habían abaratado el coste de las herramientas tanto que apenas conseguían ya dinero de su elaboración. Pero de algún modo habían ahorrado suficiente para enviar a John a ese viaje.

Tiene la rabadilla magullada por estar sentado en la parte de atrás del carromato. Ha estado viajando con un mercader durante casi tres días enteros con una carta dirigida a un primo lejano de la guardia real metida en el bolsillo de atrás. Él es uno de los afortunados de su aldea, le han dado la oportunidad de convertirse en un verdadero miembro de un gremio en lugar de en un granjero. Ni siquiera sabe si el gremio de los espadachines está reclutando gente pero la visión de los altos muros de Prontera le pone nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo.

Las altas torres de los castillos de Prontera se elevan sobre las copas de los árboles. John frota con el pulgar la carta por enésima vez y contempla el paisaje.

* * *

John nunca ha visto a tanta gente en toda su vida.

Una multitud de personas deambulan por las calles, algunas se paran para mirar la mercancía que los vendedores han expuesto. John se abre paso entre la multitud en una dirección que espera sea hacia el castillo. Aunque no puede estar seguro, porque los altos edificios le bloquean la vista y no hay señales con las que ubicarse.

El olor de una hornada de pan recién hecho se cuela de forma irregular entre el del polvo y sobretodo el del sudor de muchos cuerpos presionados unos contra otros en una superficie demasiado pequeña. John está demasiado acostumbrado a que los vientos del oeste diluyan los olores de su aldea, así que tiene que presionarse la manga contra la nariz. Añora esos días de antes de haber experimentado el Cambio. Ciertamente su sentido del olfato era más débil por entonces.

- ¡Que descaro! - dice una mujer para si mientras se aleja de una tienda llena de brillantes líquidos embotellados – Creen que tienen el monopolio de las pociones así que suben los precios sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Eso es una falsificación – dice un hombre con un halcón al hombro a un vendedor que sostiene un arco hermosamente fabricado en madera de color blanco puro y una cuerda de plata – Lo sé por el hecho de que el último de los arcos de Rudra se perdió en un volcán.

John no puede evitar quedarse mirando el arco. Nunca ha visto una artesanía tan espectacular, ni siquiera en las tiendas de Payon donde el gremio de los arqueros compran su mercancía. Gira la cabeza mientras sus pies le llevan hacia delante...

...directo contra alguien que está empujando a la gente fuera de su camino mientras atraviesa la multitud.

John nota el olor antes de que vea contra quien se ha chocado. Apenas presente pero distinguible: una dulzura que inexplicablemente le agrada.

- Mira por donde vas – le suelta el otro chico.

John recupera el equilibro y le tiende la mano al otro chico. Este lo ignora mientras da un paso hacia atrás, sacudiéndose el polvo de la, oh cielos, ropa con apariencia muy cara. El chico le mira mientras se aparta sus desordenados rizos del rostro, manchándose con el polvo de las manos el pelo oscuro.

- Lo siento – dice John.

- Entonces, ¿la primera vez en la ciudad? - pregunta el chico, limpiándose el polvo de las manos – Acabas de llegar hoy, por lo que veo, de una diminuta aldea salvaje a las afueras de Payon donde ni siquiera tienen el más mínimo respeto por la etiqueta apropiada.

- He dicho que lo sentía – dice John – Tu eras el que estaba corriendo como un idiota.

- Supongo que todo deber ser muy novedoso considerando tu abismalmente limitada experiencia en esa casucha que consideras como civilizada – continúa el chico – Pero incluso el más estúpido de los idiotas sabe que no hay que pararse en medio de una calle muy transitada.

John entrecierra los ojos.

- Vete a la mierda.

El chico levanta la barbilla mientras pasa junto a John.

- Si estás buscando el gremio de los espadachines, vas en la dirección equivocada. Si no fueras tan estúpido, habrías pensado en seguir las huellas de peco.

- ¿Cómo lo...? - pregunta John, girando a su alrededor, pero el chico ya ha desaparecido entre la multitud.

* * *

- Watson – repite el caballero que está en la puerta delantera mientras se apoya en su lanza – Nunca oí hablar de él.

- Es de la guardia real – dice John, esperando desesperadamente que el caballero le devolviera al menos la carta. No tendría nada consigo excepto cien miserables zenys y ninguna forma de volver a casa sin su carta de presentación.

- ¡Oye! - llama el caballero hacia el edificio donde tres hombres están sentados en una mesa de madera, tomando el almuerzo - ¿Vosotros tíos habéis oído alguna vez hablar de uno de la guardia real llamado Watson?

- No es de la guardia real – dice uno de los hombres – Hay un espadachín que recluta en Alberta llamado Watson.

El caballero se vuelve hacia John.

- Lo siento, chico. Mira a ver si puedes enviarle un halcón.

- No seas cerdo, Derrick – dice uno de los otros hombres mientras se aproxima a la puerta – Sabes que los reclutas son escasos. Todo el mundo quiere ser un maldito comerciante hoy en día – arranca la carta de los dedos de Derrick y se la devuelve a John – Entra, hijo.

* * *

John se gasta cincuenta zenys en una espada barata forjada de chatarra. Podría haberse hecho una mejor él mismo, pero usar los yunques de Prontera está fuertemente regulado por el gremio de los herreros. Compra media hogaza de pan y un trozo de queso antes de acomodarse en la paja con los pecos y los grifos en los establos reales. Hay una vela en la mesa que está debajo de donde se atan las bridas, la cual John recoge y enciende, con cuidado de no volcarla mientras arranca pedazos de pan y los engulle. No ha comido en condiciones en casi cuatro días.

Se está bastante tranquilo en los establos aunque John puede oír a los caballero borrachos cantando de forma ronca en el exterior. El olor le recuerda al hogar, solo animales y heno y ningún de los inciensos embriagadores que emanan de los puestos abiertos de los vendedores de medicamentos, o el desagradable olor de los de género secundario mezclados todos juntos. John está demasiado acostumbrado a los fuertes y limpios olores de su aldea, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuan activo era su sentido del olfato en su vida hasta que todo se volvió confuso.

Un pico frío le empuja en el hombro y hay un murmullo de plumas justo antes de que el peco grazne directamente a la oreja de John. Luego, agacha la cabeza hacia el pan en la mano de John y John lo aparta.

- Eso no es para ti.

El peco retrocede un paso e inclina la cabeza. John suspira y arranca un trozo del pan. Lo sostiene en el aire.

La criatura pájaro da un paso hacia delante, agitando las alas antes de tomar el trozo de pan de la mano de John con sorprendente delicadeza.

- ¿Crees que lo haré bien? - pregunta John.

El pájaro traga el pan y mira el cuarto de hogaza de pan que está en la mano de John.

- ¿No te alimentan? - pregunta John.

El pájaro da un paso hacia él y le empuja en el estómago con la cabeza cuando avanza hacia el pan.

- Me voy a arrepentir de esto – masculla John pero despedaza el pan restante y esparce los pedazos por el suelo.

El peco empieza a picotear los trozos inmediatamente. John muerde un trozo de queso cheddar y desea tener una manzana para acompañarlo. Observa al pájaro chillarse a si mismo feliz.

- Estoy siendo estafado – bromea John mientras observa al peco, y por un momento, piensa en rizos oscuros y en un leve olor dulzón que canta a través de sus recuerdos.

Echa de menos su aldea.

* * *

NT:

RAGNAROK

Juego online de tipo rol.

_Mapa usado_: tinypic**(punto)**com**(/)**view**(punto)**php?pic=30js9pv&s=6

_Gremios_ (o mejor dicho trabajos o clases, pero aquí me pareció más bonito decirlo así): tinypic**(punto)**com**(/)**view**(punto)**php?pic=xn9jf7&s=6

_Pecos_: tinypic**(punto)**com**(/)**view**(punto)**php?pic=5x3hfq&s=6

_Grifos_: tinypic**(punto)**com**(/)**view**(punto)**php?pic=2qb6lwx&s=6

_Zenys_: Dinero en dicho juego

OMEGAVERSE

Por si alguien no sabe lo que es, aunque yo lo fui aprendiendo poco a poco.

El Cambio al que se refiere John, es al de su "despertar" sexual. En estos términos existen tres tipos de personas alfa, beta y omega. Los alfas suelen ser grandes, musculosos y fuertes, y muy dominantes. Los omegas suelen ser más delicados. Los betas son bastante neutros.

Los omega sufren lo que se llamarían unos ciclos hormonales, y cuando están de celo, sienten unas ganas incontrolables de tener sexo, muchas ganas, con quien sea y ya, principalmente con un alfa, siempre atraídos entre sí por el olor. El alfa siempre será el dominante y follará con el omega de forma posesiva, manchándolo todo con épicas cantidades de semen y de auto lubricación, marcándolo a través de un mordisco y lingándose a él de por vida (o a ella, el sexo es a gusto del autor, tanto para el alfa como para el omega).

Lo del embarazo masculino varía según el autor (es que es un poco raro xDD). En este fic no hay.

Eso a groso modo, es el omegaverse. Huye mientras puedas xDD Aunque ciertamente este fic hay MUY poco sexo para ser un omegaverse. Aviso, MUY POCO xDDD Lo que me gustó a mi del fic es otro rollo, la parte del autocontrol y esas cosas. Ya veréis, es muy bonito.

¡Espero que os guste!

Y espero que te guste Daga ^^ ¡Un besote! Y... me apetece té... ¿me haces?


	2. dieciséis

**dieciséis.**

No es hasta un año después, cuando vuelve a encontrarse con el chico.

Por fin se han pasado a las espadas de dos manos. Aunque a John no le gustan tanto como manejar una espada corta y un escudo. Probablemente es solo por el estilo de combate de John, ya que no tiene la agilidad de los chicos más delgados. Él se planta en el sitio y bloquea hasta que su oponente se agota, y entonces contraataca. Es diferente con una espada a dos manos. No puede simplemente sostener el escudo para bloquear, tiene que esquivar o desviar.

- Tienes un pésimo juego de pies – exclama alguien desde donde los demás están apoyados, contra la parte de atrás del edificio que alberga al gremio de los espadachines.

John se impulsa para ponerse en pie y entrecierra los ojos contra el sol para ver quien es.

- Deberías prestar más atención a tu flanco derecho – dice el chico y avanza hasta el borde del ring.

Está vistiendo el uniforme de un acólito, una maza ornamental tipo varita mágica colgando del cinturón. Ojos pálidos y cabello oscuro, John le reconoce al instante. Ha tenido sueños estúpidamente recurrentes con la forma en la que este chico olía durante meses, pero ya no puede olerlo.

Tal vez el año en Prontera le haya embotado los sentidos. Tal vez en primer lugar nunca vino de este chico.

El combate continúa con uno de los otros aprendices tomando el lugar de John. John sopesa la espada larga en una mano y se aproxima al acólito.

- ¿Y tú ahora eres un maestro espadachín?

- Nunca he tocado una espada – dice el chico. No puede tener más de quince años – Es obvio que sujetas un escudo con el brazo derecho y una espada con el izquierdo. Cada vez que alguien va por tu lado derecho, no te mueves lo suficientemente rápido.

- Creo que podría descubrir eso por mi mismo – masculla John.

- Y deberías de dejar de contenerte con el rubio flaco. No va a mejorar nunca si sigues poniéndoselo fácil. Eso sin mencionar tu debilidad por los pecos... aunque tiene sentido ya que prácticamente vivías en el desierto... pero el cocinero estará obligado a alertar que has estado robando de la cocina.

- Yo... - dice John - ¡Si son solo sobras! ¡Lo iban a tirar todo! ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?

- Ten más cuidado con los bajos de los pantalones – dice el acólito, mirando hacia abajo – Tal vez deberías considerar remendar la parte de atrás del cuello deshilachado. Es obvio que algo con pico ha estado mordisqueándolo.

John se sonroja y se toca la nuca.

- Nadie mira la parte de atrás.

- Yo lo hice – dice el acólito.

- ¿Cómo sabías que vivía cerca del desierto?

- El moreno de la muñeca no termina con la camisa. Tienes las clavículas pálidas. Solo las tribus del desierto oriental llevan pañuelos alrededor de la cabeza y los hombros, pero van sin camiseta para trabajar en los campos. Tu rostro es albertiano así que probablemente no eres del desierto oriental pero vivías en algún lugar donde tienen sus costumbres. Hacia el noroeste de Alberta encuentras diminutas aldeas en la costa. Cruzas el estrecho canal y estás en el desierto.

- Eso... - dice John - … eso es increíble.

El acólito sonríe por primera vez. Se le arrugan los rabillos de los ojos y realmente le cambia la cara. A John le gustaría verla más.

- John Watson – dice John, alargando la mano.

- Sherlock Holmes – dice el acólito, tocando brevemente la palma de la mano de John con los dedos antes de apartarlos.

- ¿No estás un poco lejos del convento, hermano? - pregunta John.

- En absoluto – dice Sherlock con una sonrisa.

Es entonces cuando Sir James sale por la puerta de atrás, sacudiéndose las migas de pan de la barba. Da una palmada con las manos y los aprendices en el centro del ring paran de pelear.

- Bien entonces – dice James mientras todos le rodean para escucharlo – Puede que hayáis notado de que hoy tenemos aquí un invitado. Este es el Hermano Holmes. El convento ha sido tan amable de prestárnoslo para el resto de nuestro entrenamiento de este mes. Él sanará cualquier golpe o corte que podáis recibir por el camino.

Sherlock estudia a los aprendices reunidos, a los ocho, y no dice nada.

- ¡No os toméis esto como una excusa para ser más imprudentes! - ladra James – La precisión en la fuerza es la clave.

- Sí, señor – le contestan en voz baja.

James los examina a todos durante otro momento antes de dejar caer una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock.

- Una palabra con usted, por favor.

Sherlock mira a John antes de marcharse con el maestro espadachín. John no sabe porqué se siente de repente tan defraudado con la atención de Sherlock, mientras se vuelve hacia el centro del ring.

* * *

- Holmes – dice Richard cuando todos se sientan para cenar esa noche – He oído ese nombre antes.

- Clérigos – dice Williams mientras se echa media cucharada de guiso en el pan – Siempre han sido realmente poderosos, del tipo la mano derecha del rey

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese pijo estúpido?

John se queda mirando fijamente su sopa y no dice nada. No sabe porqué la idea de volver a ver a Sherlock le emociona tanto.

* * *

La primera vez que las habilidades de Sherlock son llamados a la acción, Arthur realiza un contraataque hacia el brazo derecho que John no logra esquivar a tiempo. La sangre se extiende rápidamente por la manga, la sorpresa adormece el dolor hasta que llega en palpitantes oleadas.

Sherlock pone sus manos contra la herida y John sisea quedamente dolorido. Sherlock no abre los ojos pero murmura algo en voz baja hasta que un brillo dorado le rodea las manos y se difunde por el brazo de John, borrando el dolor suavemente con calor.

- Oh – dice Sherlock tras un momento.

La luz se atenúa y Sherlock aparta las manos, mirándoselas. John está más interesado en su herida curada, desliza los dedos por el brazo aún resbaladizo por la sangre, pero ya no hay ningún corte ni ningún dolor.

- Te lo dije – dice Sherlock un momento después – Siempre se lo pones demasiado fácil. Ciertamente no merece la pena la herida.

- Bueno, ahora te tenemos a ti – dice John con una sonrisa y levanta su espada larga otra vez.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco y John no puede evitar sonreír más ampliamente mientras se vuelve hacia el ring.

* * *

Empiezan el entrenamiento con las lanzas. A John le gustan más las lanzas de una sola mano porque así puede llevar un escudo y hostigar a sus oponentes empujándoles a esforzarse hasta agotarlos.

John sigue ganando los combates con las que continúan por la tarde después de terminar de practicar las técnicas nuevas por la mañana, así que lo echan fuera del ring. Se sienta en el banquillo con Sherlock y observa a los otros aprendices apuñalarse entre ellos.

- Que idiota – dice Sherlock mientras acaricia con el pulgar un lado de su maza de forma ausente. Está observando la lucha entre Richard y Arthur, pero John se queda mirando el movimiento del dedo de Sherlock con el rabillo del ojo – Su juego de pies es horrible. Si sigue yendo hacia la izquierda de esa forma, alguien lo va a notar y lo dejará fuera de combate.

- Hablas por hablar – dice John, sonriendo.

Sherlock le mira. Tras un momento él sonríe también.

- Ponme en un ring con cualquiera de esos y te lo demostraré.

- Ni siquiera puedes levantar una espada.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

- Usaré mi maza.

- Te matarían en apenas cinco segundos.

- ¿Te atreverías a probar eso? - pregunta Sherlock. Ahora sentado con la espalda recta, mirando directamente a John.

- No puedes hablar en serio.

- Después de la cena – dice Sherlock – Cerca de la alcantarilla. ¿Sabes dónde está?

- He vivido aquí por más de un año – dice John – Claro que sé donde está.

- No parece que dejes nunca el gremio – dice Sherlock, con el roce de una sonrisa asomándose en su boca.

- Te veré después de la cena – dice John.

* * *

El sol se pone por la hora en la que John sale de los muros de la ciudad por las puertas occidentales. Cuanto más se aleja de Prontera, más limpio es el aire. El constante polvo de las calles de Prontera mezclado con el humo de los vendedores de comida y de la continua quema de madera y paja que vuelven a su sentido del olfato casi inútil en la ciudad. Sin duda todo eso se había atenuado desde que había llegado allí.

Hay un crujido de una ramita detrás de él. John se gira, con la mano en la empañadura de la espada del costado. No hay nada entre los árboles, solo el canto tardío de los pájaros y el batir de sus alas a través de la maleza.

Algo frío le roza la nuca. John se queda petrificado.

- ¿De verdad esto es todo lo bien que te entrenan?

- Hermano – dice John, bajando los hombros aliviado.

- No me llames eso – dice Sherlock, de forma inesperadamente cortante. La punta de la maza se mueve brevemente hacia abajo por la nuca de John y este cierra los ojos durante un instante y traga – Sherlock está bien.

Sherlock eleva la maza y John se vuelve para mirarlo. Sherlock sonríe, aunque parece una sonrisa un poco insegura a la tenue luz del sol.

- ¿Preparado para perder?

John desenvaina su espada y levanta su escudo de madera. Sherlock ya ha ganado una ronda, incluso aunque John ni siquiera supiera que ya estaban jugando. Se ponen en guardia, John observando a Sherlock por encima de su escudo.

- Siempre esperas a que tu oponente ataque primero – dice Sherlock – En teoría una idea decente. Significa que mides la fuerza de tu oponente antes de que este vea la tuya. Pero, ¿y si estás en medio de un combate? Tus amigos están heridos, y estás frente a frente, tres de vosotros contra tres orcos que son mucho más grandes y mucho más pacientes que tú, viendo que están ganando la batalla.

John da un paso hacia delante, atacando con rapidez, pero incluso él puede ver la duda en sus propios movimientos. Sherlock es mucho más veloz, usa el impulso obviamente lento de John contra él y aprovecha el momento en el que John lanza su espada hacia delante para deslizarse detrás de la hoja y golpear con la maza con fuerza contra el estómago de John. Este se dobla por la mitad.

- No soy Arthur – dice Sherlock mientras da un paso atrás, con los ojos iluminados por una cruel sonrisa – Si pretendes contenerte, te prometo que estarás sangrando en una hora.

John se estira y reajusta el agarre de la espada. Esta vez Sherlock va hacia él. Se mueve para bloquear el primer golpe de la maza, pero luego Sherlock se agacha y barre las piernas de John con la suya. John cae al suelo de espaldas, sin aliento y parpadeando al cielo crepuscular.

- Confías demasiado en ir a la defensiva. No ves cuando un golpe ofensivo es obviamente mucho más efectivo para parar a tu oponente – dice Sherlock.

John vuelve a ponerse en pie, reajustando su agarre.

- Lo se todo sobre tu forma de luchar – dice Sherlock – Con toda honestidad, soy yo quien se está conteniendo.

Sherlock va hacia él de nuevo. Normalmente John se habría movido para bloquear, pero en el último momento se gira hacia un lado y el ataque de la maza de Sherlock se encuentra con el vacío. John balancea el escudo como un arma, golpeando a Sherlock bajo la barbilla y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Sherlock esquiva el vuelo de la espada pero se ve obligado a retroceder unos pocos pasos y ahora está jadeando con un moratón formándose rápidamente bajo la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué decías sobre derramar sangre? - pregunta John. Sherlock tensa el agarre de su maza.

John solo tiene un momento para admirar lo ligeras que son las pisadas de Sherlock antes de que tenga que esquivar el golpe que va hacia su cabeza. Levanta el escudo pero Sherlock no va a caer en el mismo truco dos veces, su maza vuela bajo y uno de los ganchos ornamentales atrapa el lateral del escudo e intenta arrancárselo del brazo. John eleva la espada y Sherlock pone distancia entre ellos.

- No creo que intentar quitarle el escudo a un espadachín sea la mejor de las ideas – dice John.

- Serías completamente inútil sin él – responde Sherlock.

- Con más razón para conservarlo, entonces.

Ocurre en un instante: el va hacia arriba y Sherlock hacia abajo, tropieza cuando trata de esquivar el ataque de Sherlock, y entonces se estrella contra él, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

Ahí está: el olor que John recuerda de hace un año, débil y apenas perceptible pero tan atrayente como como había sido. John tiene que contenerse de presionar el rostro contra el cuello de Sherlock, por encima de la camisa y contra la piel. En lugar de eso se queda mirando fijamente al acólito, _al acólito_, se recuerda a si mismo, y se aparta rápidamente.

- Lo siento – dice John, tendiéndole la mano.

Sherlock la toma y se impulsa con ella para ponerse en pie.

- Deberíamos regresar – añade. Los últimos vestigios de la luz solar prácticamente han desaparecido en el cielo.

Sherlock ladea la cabeza un momento y murmura algo antes de que sus manos resplandezcan de un brillante azul. Se toca la parte de abajo de la mandíbula antes de girarse hacia John.

- ¿Estás herido?

- Estoy bien – dice John pero Sherlock se mueve hacia él de todos modos. Toca los hombros de John y el brillo azul se transforma lentamente en dorado mientras el calor se expande por el cuerpo de John.

Es una de las cosas sobre las que John quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace. ¿Por qué la magia de Sherlock se vuelve dorada para él cuando se queda de un azul frío para casi todas las veces que John le ha visto usarla? Pero no quiere llamar la atención sobre el tema, no si eso va a poner incómodo a Sherlock por cosas que a lo mejor ni siquiera puede responder, así que mantiene la boca cerrada.

- Gracias – dice John cuando la magia sanadora se desvanece. Sherlock no dice nada, solo se mete las manos entre los pliegues de la ropa mientras comienzan el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

Ya están casi en las puertas cuando Sherlock dice de repente:

- Mañana es mi último día.

John mira el perfil del rostro de Sherlock contra la tenue luz de la lámpara que ilumina la calle principal que lleva al oeste de Prontera.

- Ven al convento alguna vez – dice Sherlock – Conozco un excelente restaurante utaniano.


	3. diecisiete

**diecisiete.**

John lanza el trapo que había estado usando para pulir su lanza sobre la mesa. Se mete la borla ornamental para el cabezal de la lanza en el bolsillo y recoge tanto la lanza como el yelmo mientras se pone en píe.

- ¿Te vas otra vez? - pregunta Richard.

- Y aún no nos va a decir a donde, por supuesto – da como respuesta William.

- O una chica o un omega – dice Richard – O ambas cosas. Por lo menos eso es más que obvio.

- Preferiría tener a un omega que a una chica – dice William mientras comprueba el filo de su espada contra la yema del dedo – El sexo es mejor. ¿Alguna vez has olido a un omega en celo?

- Ni que tu lo hubieras hecho – se burla Richard – La experiencia de oídas no cuenta como verdadera experiencia, Will.

- Digamos que existe una razón por la cual a los omegas no se les permite ser aprendices.

- Eso no es verdad – dice Arthur – Tengo un primo omega que es aprendiz en el gremio de los magos.

- También tiene que haber unos pocos en el gremio de los mercaderes – dice Richard – Te hacen comprar todo tipo de cosas mientras no estás pensando con claridad.

- Aunque no hay omegas en el gremio de los espadachines – señala Will – Y en absoluto ningún secundario en el convento.

- Pero eso es por un tema de castidad, ¿no? - dice Richard y ahora está mirando a John.

John levanta las manos, dirigiendo las palmas hacia el fuego encendido.

- No formo parte de esta conversación.

- Sería más sencillo si simplemente los trajeras para conocerlos – señala Richard.

- Sí, eso si quisiera espantarlos – dice John con una sonrisa y desaparece por la puerta.

* * *

Sherlock ha tomado la tarea de regar las plantas nocturnas del jardín del convento, lo cual sirve para los dos propósitos de aplacar al Padre Wyncoop, el cómo se las arregla Sherlock para sacar de quicio al hombre más tranquilo que John ha conocido, nunca lo sabrá, y dar a Sherlock una excusa para estar al aire libre en los jardines después de que dejen libre a John del entrenamiento. Está inclinado sobre una planta resplandeciente que brilla de color dorado entre las sombras creadas por el sol poniente, pero se incorpora cuando John se aproxima.

- ¿Supongo que tus padres estuvieron encantados de verte? - pregunta Sherlock mientras inclina la regadera en la dirección de un joven y pálido árbol.

- Emocionados – dice John – Aunque he cambiado mucho.

- Sin embargo tu hermana no ha vuelto de visita.

John baja la mirada hasta el suelo mientras niega con la cabeza.

- Sigo creyendo que un día dejaré de sorprenderme de lo que puedes deducir.

- Eso solo fue un golpe de suerte – dice Sherlock con una sonrisa irónica – - Supongo que limpiaste con éxito la plaga si vas a ser presentado ante el rey mañana – se vuelve hacia las plantas – La borla de tu bolsillo.

- No queda mucho para que empecemos con misiones reales – coincide John.

Sherlock deja la regadera en el banco y exhala por la nariz.

John da un paso hacia delante.

- ¿Sherlock?

- Aún creen que soy demasiado joven.

- ¿Los sacerdotes?

- No importa que haya escasez de sanadores. No importa que yo sea mil veces más competente que la última chica que enviaron con los herreros a Einbroch.

_No quiero que vayas a Einbroch, _piensa John, lo que es ridículo porque no es su vida y Sherlock es libre de hacer lo que quiera que le guste.

- Lo siento – dice John en su lugar, lo que también es ridículo porque es una respuesta completamente insuficiente a la elevada voz de Sherlock, a la forma en la que levanta la regadera una vez más con los nudillos un poco más blancos de lo normal. John le toca vacilante el hombro.

- No importa – dice Sherlock – Se darán cuanta de su imperdonable descuido.

* * *

El maestro espadachín los deja libres por primera vez desde que empezaron el entrenamiento y John se encuentra a si mismo con dos meses sin ninguna obligación. William y Richard le arrastran hasta el Rugido del Grifo donde le compran una pinta detrás de otra y halagan a una camarera para él, lo ponen de forma absurda como un espadachín consumado a punto de ser nombrado caballero cuando ella sabe que obviamente ni siquiera pueden tener aún los veinte.

John sabe que solo lo están provocando, viendo cuánto más lo pueden presionar antes de que se eche atrás... lo que hará que se burlen de él más tarde. Pero debe de estar más borracho de lo que pensaba porque deja que ella le lleve hasta una de las habitaciones y le desabroche la camisa. Sus manos son pequeñas cuando presiona las palmas contra su pecho y el estómago antes de desatarle los pantalones y deslizar una mano dentro.

John le toca las tetas... eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, ¿no?

Ella le aprieta con la mano unas pocas veces. Las manos de John caen inútiles a la cama. Ella lo mira.

- ¿No eres un alfa?

Es un desastre y a John ni siquiera le importa.

- Ni siquiera estás un poco duro.

- ¿El alcohol? - dice John. Sin embargo frunce el ceño en un intento de buscar una disculpa – Lo siento.

Ella saca las manos de dentro de sus pantalones y se pone en pie. Se tira del vestido para volver a colocárselo sobre los hombros y niega con la cabeza.

- Por lo menos es un descanso de la barra – dice ella, encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras se sienta en la cama.

John se tumba sobre las abultadas almohadas.

- Lo siento.

Ella lo mira.

- Por esto – aclara John – Por la forma en la que mis amigos suponen. Por la forma en la que yo supuse. Por la forma en la que todos suponen.

Ella suelta una nube de humo entre risas, pero le sonríe.

- Y eres un alfa.

- Ahora tu estás suponiendo.

Ella baja la mirada hasta el suelo con una sonrisa antes de sacar una pitillera plateada. Se la ofrece.

- Importados – dice ella – De Louyang.

John niega con la cabeza. Ella se encoge de hombros y la guarda de nuevo en el vestido.

- Puedes quedarte aquí – dice ella – Quedar bien con tus amigos. Tal vez incluso lo podemos intentar otra vez por la mañana.

- Gracias – dice John, balanceándose ligeramente mientras se sienta – Pero no eres mi tipo.

- ¿No soy suficiente omega para ti?

- No – dice John y antes de que pueda pararse a si mismo – Hay alguien más.

Ella hace un gesto con el cigarrillo.

- ¿Una chica guapa?

- Uno – le corrige John.

- Así que no soy suficiente omega para ti.

- Él no es un omega – dice John y deja caer la cabeza sobre las manos. No puede decidir si está aliviado o aterrorizado de estar diciendo todo eso en voz alta – No se lo que soy.

Ella mira hacia la puerta.

- A veces él resulta exasperante – dice John – Completamente horrible. Siempre tiene la razón.

Se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos. Tiene que ser el alcohol el que habla.

- Tiene los ojos azules más hermosos.

- Suena como si debieras decírselo – dice mientras termina el cigarrillo.

- Es un clérigo.

- Ah – dice ella, apagando el cigarrillo en el lado de la cama. Se inclina hacia él con una sonrisa por encima del hombro – Mala suerte entonces.

* * *

Sherlock se arrodilla en el púlpito con la cabeza inclinada y las manos juntas en oración. John se queda de pie en la parte de atrás, detrás de los bancos de la iglesia y no se atreve a hacer nada que pueda interrumpir. Los rayos del sol de la mañana entran oblicuos por las vidrieras y el murmullo de un himno que entona el coro viaja a través de las paredes hasta el resto de la iglesia hasta quedar en silencio.

- Ven – dice Sherlock sin moverse de su posición.

John deja su yelmo en uno de los bancos de atrás. La cota de malla cruje mientras se mueve hasta estar junto a Sherlock, mirando hacia arriba a las representaciones de los ángeles y de los santos en la vidriera de colores.

- No te criaron con nada de esto – dice Sherlock, con la cabeza aún inclinada.

- No – dice John – No te gustaríamos, los infieles.

- Me gustas bastante – dice Sherlock.

John no sabe cómo responder así que se queda mirando los detalles tallados en el púlpito. Sherlock se pone en pie lentamente y abre los ojos.

- Me voy a casa por dos meses – dice John – Deberías hacernos una visita.

Sherlock le mira. Su sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos.

- Pertenezco al convento, John.

* * *

John arroja la última bala de paja en la parte de atrás del carromato antes de secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso del brazo. El viejo peco da una sacudida de cabeza cuando John le acaricia el ala, y entonces avanza con su carga.

Incluso con la pensión de un espadachín y el pago adicional de las misiones que completan, aún no es suficiente para comprar un peco nuevo, y mucho menos un bigfoot* domesticado como sus vecinos. John convence al peco para que siga adelante y poco a poco cruzan el campo hasta donde está su madre sentada y separando el trigo de la paja.

- Dentro hay una carta para ti – le dice ella mientras termina de descargar el carro.

Su padre está acurrucado de costado en la cama que han arrastrado hasta el salón y así puede quedarse cerca del calor del fuego por las noches. Tose débilmente cuando John abre la puerta.

- Lo siento, hijo – dice ronco su padre.

- Descansa – dice John y toma la carta. Espera ver las disculpas y las excusas de Harry de porqué no pudo ir a casa este año, pero en vez de eso ve su nombre en una desconocida letra cursiva.

* * *

Sherlock llega en carruaje a principios de agosto.

Pocos de los de la aldea habían visto un vehículo tan elaborado antes y lo miran boquiabiertos, descaradamente, cuando llega y se detiene en mitad del pueblo. Una sacerdotisa de pelo oscuro sale primero, llevando una vara plateada y una sonrisa. Algunos pueblerinos se acercan para darle la bienvenida. Tras su elaborado vestido y su belleza, el uniforme de acólito de Sherlock y su expresión altiva parece decepcionante y desagradable en el mejor de los casos, pero John solo tiene ojos para él.

- Por real decreto de su majestad, el Rey Tristan de Rune-Midgard* – dice la sacerdotisa – una iglesia y un colegio serán construidos en la aldea de Elysium con el objetivo de preservar muestra forma de vida y abrir las puertas de la oportunidad a nuestros hijos. Puede que vuestra ciudad se convierta en un centro de comercio y cultura.

Sherlock estudia a la multitud y se encuentra con los ojos de John. Este sonríe mientras se una a los aplausos que recibe la proclamación de la sacerdotisa. Sherlock le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

La madre de John ha barrido el suelo de madera de su pequeña casa. El olor a guiso de verduras llega de la cazuela puesta en la estufa de leña, mezclándose con el humo que se curva en volutas contra el techo. John traga saliva cuando cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, repentinamente consciente de si mismo.

Sherlock nunca habla de su familia pero es obvio por la forma en que hablan lo demás de que los Holmes son una familia extremadamente rica e influyente. Pero Sherlock rara vez ha actuado así, no con su propensión a la risa cada vez que pelean en el barro o su actitud despreocupada al poner un pie en un restaurante de dudosa reputación siempre y cuando sirvan comida decente. John espera conocer lo bastante bien a su amigo como para creer que a Sherlock no le importará el sucio estado de su hogar de infancia.

Pero eso no lo detiene de desear silenciosamente que que tuviera algo más que mostrarle a Sherlock, algo más impresionante que una diminuta choza de dos habitaciones reforzada con capas de barro.

- ¿Usted es el padre de John? - pregunta Sherlock, cruzando inmediatamente la habitación y deslizando su mochila de los hombros. John ha escrito a Sherlock acerca de la enfermedad de su padre pero no había esperado que Sherlock lo convirtiera en una prioridad.

El padre de John intenta hablar, pero en su lugar se dobla por la mitad tosiendo. Sherlock murmura algo y las manos le empiezan a brillar de color azul. Su padre lucha por incorporarse cuando Sherlock le toca el hombro. La luz se propaga, el brillo es visible bajo la tela desgastada.

- Pulmones inflamados – dice Sherlock – Líquido. Su cuerpo se está ahogando a si mismo.

- ¿Puede curarlo? - pregunta la madre de John, con las manos juntas aferradas.

- Necesitaré recoger algunas plantas medicinales – dice Sherlock.

* * *

- Lo siento, no es mucho – dice John cuando abre la puerta del segundo dormitorio – Aunque la cama tiene un tamaño decente. Harry y yo solíamos compartirla. Por supuesto, es tuya todo el mes.

- ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

- En el...

- Ridículo – interrumpe Sherlock – No voy a echarte de tu propia cama.

- Me gusta dormir en el suelo – dice John.

Intenta no imaginar una pálida extensión de piel, de Sherlock arqueándose contra sus manos, ese perfecto olor extendiéndose por su lengua como la magia dorada. Es un milagro que consiga mantener una expresión seria, pero no puede esconder el pico de excitación que de repente se filtra en el aire. Es un pequeño consuelo que Sherlock sea un beta y no esté en armonía con su sentido del olfato.

Sherlock lo considera un momento ante de encogerse de hombros:

- Cualquier cosa te sirve.

* * *

Por la tarde, John corta madera para leña. Añade capas de malestar al dolor que ya ha acumulado con semanas de cosecha, y ahora sale del molino de estar moliendo para su madre y su padre se recupera mientras él tala árboles para la madera con la que construir el nuevo colegio.

Sherlock se sienta en las escaleras con una vela después de ser liberado de sus deberes con la sacerdotisa. Lee con la luz de la vela, ninguna escritura que John haya visto, sino libros acerca de las propiedades de las plantas y los animales. Lee libros de la tecnología de Einbroch y Lighthalzen que aún no ha cruzado las montañas hasta Prontera.

John apila la madera en la reserva de leña junto a la casa. Hay suficiente para al menos otra semana. Tal vez cortará más para los meses de invierno y así su padre no tendrá que... pero tiene miedo de que las lluvias de otoño hagan que la madera se pudra

- Aquí se pueden ver las estrellas – dice Sherlock cuando John se sienta a su lado – Hay demasiado humo en Prontera para ver nada.

John levanta la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. La luna está de un brillante cuarto creciente.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunta Sherlock. John lo mira. Las manos de Sherlock brillan con un apenas perceptible azul. Se mueve para acercarse a Sherlock.

Se vuelve dorada en el instante en el que la mano de Sherlock le toca el hombro. Un placentero calor se desprende de ese roce hacia el resto de su cuerpo, relajándole músculos que no sabía que tenía tensos y disipando los dolores sordos. Cierra los ojos y deja escapar un largo suspiro antes de decir:

- ¿Por qué hace eso?

- ¿Mm? - Sherlock está ahora detrás de él, con ambas manos en sus hombros, los pulgares en la nuca de John.

- ¿Por qué se vuelve dorada?

Sherlock no responde durante un rato. Y cuando lo hace, dice:

- No lo se.

* * *

- ¿Crees en los antiguos dioses? - pregunta Sherlock. Están en el bosque. Sherlock recopilando plantas y John marcando los árboles para ser talados con un trozo de carboncillo.

- Puede – dice John – Así fue como me educaron. Freya y todos los demás. Pero realmente ya no creo más en nada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No he pensado mucho en eso – admite John – Entre las cosechas y mi entrenamiento, he estado demasiado cansado para pensar en nada.

- Tiene que hacer una razón para todo por lo que pasamos, para todas las pruebas que enfrentamos – insiste Sherlock – Tiene que haber un Dios que diseñe todas las facetas de la naturaleza, que establezca cuidadosamente las reglas que el universo debe respetar.

John se gira para mirarlo. Nunca antes había escuchado a Sherlock tan agitado.

- Me niego a creer que el mundo esté dirigido por el caos – concluye Sherlock – Tiene que haber una lógica para todo.

- Sí – dice John porque no sabe que otra cosa decir.

* * *

- John.

John se mueve y tira de la manta que le tapa más firmemente. Las tormentas de otoño han empezado y John se ha pasado la mayor parte del día martilleando clavos resbaladizos en la madera incluso más resbaladiza mientras la sacerdotisa se preocupaba por cuanto se iban a retrasar. Aún tiene el pelo húmedo y el agua de lluvia residual que pasa a través de la funda de la almohada hasta la paja, hace que todo huela rancio.

- John – repite Sherlock y John levanta la cabeza – Hace frío en el suelo.

- Se está bien – dice John.

- Ya has sido cabezota durante casi dos semanas – dice Sherlock – creo que ya has dejado claro tu punto.

- Vete a dormir.

Sherlock suspira. John cierra los ojos y escucha a Sherlock haciendo crujir la manta de la cama. Hay un momento de silencio... entonces Sherlock se deja caer al suelo detrás de él.

John se vuelve.

- ¿Qué estás...?

Sherlock lo empuja para ganar más espacio de la manta tendida en el suelo.

- Es obvio.

- Sherlock – gruñe John. El rostro de Sherlock está escondido entre las sombras y se queda rígido solo un momento antes de tirar la almohada al suelo junto a la de John.

- Que trágico – dice Sherlock – Una cama entera malgastada.

- Vale – dice John sentándose – vale – recoge la manta que lo envuelve. Sherlock lo contempla antes de volver a subir a la cama y moverse hacia la pared.

John sube a la cama y se pone rápidamente en el borde, dejando un ancho espacio entre él y Sherlock. No hay necesidad de tentarse a si mismo con proximidad. Agarra el borde del colchón y aprieta la mandíbula.

Prácticamente salta cuando Sherlock pone una mano entre sus omoplatos.

- Aún tienes el pelo mojado – murmura Sherlock.

John se queda rígido bajo su roce, apenas sin respirar. Pero entonces hay un calor que emana de los dedos de Sherlock, un quedo zumbido de magia que persuade a sus músculos a relajarse, aliviando el dolor que ha acumulado de la construcción casi sin ayuda de la estructura del edificio de la escuela. Sherlock se mueve hacia delante hasta que su frente toca la espalda de John, con los rizos contra la nuca de John.

John lo desea. John desea darse la vuelta y envolver a Sherlock con los brazos, levantar la cabeza y presionar un dulce beso en su boca. Lo desea con tanta fuerza que duele: tiene una pesada sensación en los pulmones y tiene la urgencia de subir las rodillas hasta el pecho y ser cualquiera menos él solo por unos momentos.

La magia de Sherlock se hunde dentro de él como un abrazo que John no puede devolver.

* * *

NT:

_bigfoot:  
_monstruo del mundo de Ragnarok rune-nifelheim**(punto)**com**(/)**monstruo**(/)**1060/

_Rey Tristan de Rune-Midgard:_  
Rune Midgard, es el mundo en el que se desarrolla Ragnarok. La Tierra, por así decir. Y Tristan es el rey, elemental xDD

He encontrado un foro del juego donde explica la mitología en la que se basa el juego, que es la nórdica. Por si alguien se aburre MUCHO ^^ Yo sinceramente, no lo he hecho xD sugarro**(punto)**foros**(punto)**ws**(/)**t384**(/)**historia-de-raganrok-online-mitologia-e-historia-interna/

Perdonad el retraso. Es que ahora estoy un poco más liada. O mejor dicho, equilibro mejor los días. El siguiente capítulo es muy cortito asi que espero subirlo pronto.

¡Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado!


	4. dieciocho

**dieciocho.**

John es designado a Juno para casi nueve meses. Llega a la ciudad flotante en aeronave y se aloja en un edificio entre la Universidad de Sage y el Instituto de Bioingeniería

Sherlock se queda en Prontera.

John desea que pudieran negociar sus destinos.

* * *

Sherlock no escribe. John no espera que lo haga. Pero eso no detiene a John de comprar libros con el dinero que le queda después de enviar la mayoría a casa. Vale la pena comer a menudo pan duro y sopa aguada de patatas solo para imaginar la intensa mirada en el rostro de Sherlock cada vez que abra un libro nuevo que John le ha enviado.

John sabe que está siendo tonto.

John sabe que lo está empeorando. Sabe que debería tomar ventaja de la distancia, sabe que debería estar concentrándose en los últimos estudios de espadachín. Debería empezar a considerar si prefiere convertirse en un caballero o en un cruzado. Sabe que hay chicas que le sonríen cuando se cruza con ellas por la calle, hermosas vendedoras que le rozan la mano más tiempo de lo normal, omegas que sonríen por su dialecto y le preguntan el nombre.

No ha hablado con Sherlock en meses, pero piensa en Sherlock a menudo: el corte de su voz a través de la multitud cuando John va de compras al mercado para la cena, el color de su pelo cuando un cuervo se posa en un árbol cercano, el calor de su magia cuando el sol de la mañana da contra el rostro de John. Es estúpido e insoportablemente patético y John no puede forzarse a si mismo a parar.

* * *

Conoce a Selena en el patio de la Universidad de Sage cuando está libre del deber. Ella tiene tres espadas dispuestas en una mesa y él se detiene para observar como ella hace rodar una esfera de brillante color rojo sobre la longitud de la hoja. Esta empieza a brillar con la misma tonalidad roja y John mira con fascinación como se levanta de la mesa y flota, girando lentamente en una burbuja de luz que se ha formado a su alrededor.

La espada gira dos veces más antes de brillar con más intensidad y quebrarse. La jaula de luz se desvanece y los trozos de espada caen al suelo.

- Lo conseguiré con el tiempo – dice ella cuando mira a John.

- Lo siento – dice John – No quería entrometerme.

- No es culpa tuya – dice ella sonriendo – Eres de Rune-Midgard.

- Y tú eres muy buena con la magia – dice John, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Ah – ella baja la mirada hacia el metal roto – Tal vez no tanto.

- Tengo un amigo – empieza John y entonces se para porque ¿_de verdad _es incapaz de parar de pensar en Sherlock solo cinco minutos? Se aclara la garganta y continúa – A él le encantaría aprender tu magia, creo.

- ¿Un mago?

- Acólito.

- Una pena – dice ella, recogiendo la segunda espada e inspeccionándola – Tendemos a guardar fervientemente nuestros secretos. ¿Sabes algo de espadas?

- Lo suficiente – dice John.

- Ven aquí entonces – dice ella – Dime como fue forjada esta.

* * *

Cuando por fin John recibe una carta de Sherlock, esta dice: _He estado en la Abadía de San Capitolina,_

Dice: _He empezado mi entrenamiento para ser monje._

_Mi hermano está profundamente disgustado, lo cual me complace._

Y dice: _Gracias por los libros._

* * *

Selena le recomienda una enciclopedia de hierbas medicinales que él compra para Sherlock. Cena con él un par de veces a la semana y charlan de las espadas legendarias que John le ha oído hablar al maestro espadachín con reverencia. Ella le habla de los encantamientos que está aprendiendo a ejecutar, de como llama a los elementos y los somete a su voluntad.

John desea que Sherlock pudiera estar ahí para oírla hablar. Y entonces desea no haberlo deseado.

La ha conocido desde hace casi tres meses cuando está de pie con ella en el patio donde se conocieron y toma la impulsiva decisión de besarla.

Ella se queda rígida un momento antes de alejarse. John aparta la mirada inmediatamente, mordiéndose el labio. Estúpido.

- John – dice ella.

- Lo siento – dice él rápidamente.

- No – dice ella – Me siento halagada. Pero no estoy... en el futuro voy a ser una hechicera.

- Vale – dice John.

- Tú también... - se para, mirándole el rostro. Le toma una de sus manos por la muñeca – No ibas realmente en serio.

John cree que debería volver a disculparse pero termina por no decir nada.

- Seguimos siendo amigos – dice ella después de un rato.

John odia la lástima en su voz. Está seguro de que la vería en su cara si levantara ahora la vista hacia ella. Pero ella es la única persona que conoce de verdad en Juno así que también se siente un poco aliviado.

- Puedes hablarme de él – dice Selena – Si quieres.

- Está bien – dice John finalmente. Sonríe y se aleja – Buenas noches. Hasta luego.

* * *

Ocurre una semana antes de que esté previsto que regrese a Prontera. Más tarde, estará agradecido de abandonar Juno tan pronto.

* * *

Está devolviendo el peco que ha montado por los campos de debajo de Juno para proteger a un grupo de escolares mientras recopilaban muestras para sus estudios de campo. Hay un olor extraño en el aire y John se detiene en el marco de la puerta un momento intentando reconocerlo antes de continuar inseguro para atar al peco en su puesto.

Está más distraído de lo normal mientras tira de la silla de montar del pájaro y se olvida de sacudir el polvo de la mantilla. Algo se agita en la parte baja de su estómago y escucha a su respiración acelerarse, pasando lentamente de su ritmo normal a un jadeo. Siente como su mente se separa de su cuerpo, como si alguien más estuviera tomando el control de sus extremidades cuando apoya las palmas de las manos contra la tosca mesa de madera y respira profundamente.

Huele bien. John sigue instintivamente el olor a lo largo del establo, ignorando a los pecos y a los grifos que se asustan a su paso. Se vuelve más intenso cuanto más se acerca al otro extremo del lugar y algo dentro de John se anticipa ante lo que está seguro va a encontrar...

- Yo...

John casi no lo oye porque apenas es un susurro audible. Hay un chico acurrucado en un montón de paja. John solo ve la oscuridad de su cabello, la forma en la que sus caderas se mueven sin control.

- No creía... - dice el chico con voz áspera y John está sobre él, tomándolo con los brazos y levantándolo sobre sus pies temblorosos – Es pronto...

- Puedo ayudar – se escucha John decir a si mismo. Le gusta tocar la piel del chico, quiere enterrar su rostro en su cuello y morderlo. El muchacho rodea con las manos la nuca de John y con sus labios roza la parte baja del cuello de John y simplemente lo huele.

John lo empuja contra la pared y lo atrapa mientras lucha con los cordones de los pantalones. El chico clava las uñas en los hombros de John cuando dice:

- Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Y John no piensa en nada cuando desgarra los pantalones del omega y embiste con las caderas hacia delante como un animal, su miembro deslizándose entre la abundante humedad que el omega ha creado entre los muslos. Tiene una mano tirando de la cabeza del omega hacia atrás para exponerle el cuello, está rondando con los dientes la piel del cuello del omega mientras gruñe y hace el esfuerzo de apuntar y finalmente de hundirse en él. El omega lanza un gemido ahogado, suena como si fuera de alivio, y John lo muerde, sin reconocer el gruñido que surge de su propia garganta.

* * *

Por la mañana, John se da cuenta de que el chico tiene pecas esparcidas por la nariz. Parece absolutamente aterrorizado de John.

* * *

- Cosas que pasan – le dice a John el caballero que supervisa a los aprendices en Juno – El mozo de cuadra debería haber tenido más cuidado si sabía que iba a estar en celo pronto. No hiciste nada malo.

John podía haberme marchado. Podía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y haberse marchado.

- Todos tenemos responsabilidades – dice el caballero mientras le da una palmada en el hombro a John – Hiciste todo lo que pudiste pero en algún punto, la naturaleza simplemente te domina y no hay escapatoria.

John se siente enfermo.

* * *

Los libros de la biblioteca universitaria exponen que solo hay una manera de que un alfa se libre de su género secundario: la castración.

John mira la página durante un largo rato antes de cerrar el libro y devolverlo a donde lo ha encontrado. Se marcha.

* * *

Abandonar Juno se siente como si se le quitara un peso de los hombros incluso si no puede olvidar: pecas y unos grandes ojos marrones.

La aeronave le lleva a Izlude. John desea que le hubiese llevada a Payon o incluso a Alberta y así podría haber tenido la excusa de viajar antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la vida en Prontera.

* * *

La siguiente vez que ve a Sherlock, este lleva la capucha bordada de un monje y sus brazos van desnudos. Ya no lleva su maza. Está concentrado en otra dirección mientras habla con uno de los sacerdotes del convento y todo lo que John ve es la curva de su pálido cuello bajo el desorden de rizos.

Siente como algo se le mueve bajo la piel, una bestia dormida que finalmente se ha levantado de su sueño. Un fuego lento se le desata en el estómago y John quiere tirar a Sherlock al suelo, quiere penetrarlo y hacer que tome su nudo, quiere que se aten juntos. Ahora sabe como es, sabe lo que significa poseer y quiere poseer a Sherlock.

Sherlock gira la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran. John se pregunta si todo está escrito en su cara.

Es un enfermo. Es un enfermo y necesita ayuda. Es un enfermo y lo odia, se odia a si mismo.

* * *

El paso del tiempo ayuda. John aprende a reprimir a la nada y en cualquier momento la parte primitiva de él que presiona hacia la superficie.

(… estaría tan bien: sus manos contra piel ardiente, hundir sus dientes en ese pálido cuello...)

Aprende como silenciar sus pensamientos, como esperar hasta que se desvanecen... hasta que dejan de aparecer.

* * *

NT:

He visto que aún hay dudas con el tema de alfa/omega verse, incluida Daga, la amiga que me hace té, y eso no se puede permitir xDD

Aquí tenemos un buen ejemplo de lo que es un omega verse:

El mozo de cuadra, que es un omega, ha entrado en celo. Es un estado cíclico en el que las hormonas (el ciclo depende del autor) que segrega huelen de forma deliciosa indicando que están listos para el apareamiento (como los animales vamos, o al menos era así la última vez que vi un documental). Ese olor atrae de forma irresistible a cualquier alfa que está por los alrededores (en este caso John).

John lo huele, y sus sentidos alfas se disparan. Los alfas tienen los sentidos mucho más desarrollados, un instinto animal. Desde ese momento, John es incapaz de controlarse a si mismo, tiene que aparearse con el omega y hacerlo suyo, marcándolo (con una mordida en el cuello bien visible, y no un chupetón, herida con sangre). Aunque en este caso no fue así, lo mordió por instinto pero sin llegar a marcarlo (lo cual deja muy claro, que al final si que se controló). Si hubiese llegado a marcarlo, se habría vinculado a él de por vida, en un rol de posesión y protección del alfa al omega (y eso hubiese sido muy poco johnlock ^^).

Ninguno de los dos puede controlarse. El alfa poseyendo y el omega dejándose poseer, y en principio, el amor queda completamente al margen. Todo es físico y brutal.

Ya no se me ocurre nada más que explicar, si aún queda alguna duda, preguntad sin problemas.

Espero que os esté gustando y un saludo. Gracias por todos los reviews y por leer. ¡Hasta luego!


	5. diecinueve

**diecinueve.**

Es un viaje de una semana el partir desde Prontera hasta la villa orca donde dos sacerdotes habían sido secuestrados.

- Normalmente pagamos a ladrones para que exploren por nosotros – dice el sacerdote – Pero la mayoría de ellos han sido llamados a Morroc para el entrenamiento de primavera. Decidimos mantener esto de puertas para dentro y los Hermanos Holmes pidieron específicamente su ayuda.

John echa un vistazo a Sherlock. Sherlock mantiene los ojos fijos en el sacerdote.

- Tendréis que viajar ligero – dice el sacerdote – Un contingente de caballeros os seguirá con tres días de retraso.

* * *

- ¿Seguro de que no soy demasiado lento para ti? - pregunta John con una sonrisa.

Sherlock agarra una bolsa cerrada con su ración de comida.

- Ve a llenar las cantimploras.

* * *

- Podríamos ir al oeste desde Geffen – dice John mientras consulta el mapa – Supongo que todo se reduce a si quieres atravesar las montañas o el bosque.

Sherlock le entrega a John su bolsa.

- Correré el riesgo con el bosque – dice – Menos cuesta arriba.

* * *

John había viajado por los campos del sur de Prontera incontables veces, pero nunca antes había ido más allá del borde del bosque. El camino allí se estrecha hasta la nada, hay caminos más rápidos y más sencillos al otro lado del bosque. Lo único que hay tras esos árboles es la villa orca.

Los pájaros cantan en los árboles y los cocos* saltan de rama en rama, moviendo sus tupidas colas. Sherlock y John avanzan tan silenciosamente como pueden a través de la maleza y John hace todo lo posible para cubrir sus pasos. No tiene su lanza preferida con él, solo una espada de mano que le cuelga en el costado y un escudo liviano atado a la espalda.

Los orcos guerreros patrullan el bosque. John casi se encuentra de frente con un grupo de ellos pero Sherlock tira de él hacia atrás en el último momento. Se agachan detrás de un tronco caído, en una zanca y escuchan el ocasional susurro de las hojas. Cruje una ramita y los ojos de John se encuentran con el rostro de Sherlock.

Hay un gruñido orco en algún lugar por encima de ellos. John desenvaina lentamente su espada en un intento de asegurarse de que no hace ningún ruido. Sherlock cierra los ojos y murmulla palabras para si mismo. Su maza brilla de color azul cuando la impregna con la magia sagrada.

Esperan, en tensión. Los orcos conversan en voz baja entre ellos. John lanza un mirada por encima del tronco podrido.

Los orcos empiezan a moverse en dirección contraria. John suelta un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Por la noche no se atreven a encender un fuego por miedo a atraer atención no deseada. John come una insípida y espesa galleta de las que han empaquetado en sus raciones y se sientan entre las raíces de un árbol, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

- Haré la primera guardia – dice John.

Sherlock entona un asentimiento mientras toma asiento junto a John. Sus brazos rozan los de John cuando levanta la cantimplora para beber agua. John aprieta los dientes.

Las nubes se aclaran. La tenue luz de la luna alcanza el suelo del bosque en patrones moteados. John pone una mano en la empuñadura de la espada que tiene desenvainada en el regazo.

El bosque está en silencio excepto por el ocasional susurro de las criaturas nocturnas. La cabeza de Sherlock termina cayendo sobre el hombro de John cuando cae dormido y John es demasiado débil para apartarlo.

* * *

Les lleva cinco días llegar a las afueras de la villa orca. Los árboles dan paso a amplias praderas y John puede ver los finos ribetes de humo elevándose desde las casas lejanas.

Se arrastran al acercarse, quedándose en el borde de los árboles para tener una mejor cobertura mientras siguen dando un rodeo hacia una zona más densamente poblada de la villa.

Pasados siete días, tienen una buena estimación del número de orcos que viven en la villa y han identificado los principales edificios. Tienen suficiente información para dar la vuelta e informar a los caballeros que les están siguiendo y apenas queda un día para completar con éxito la misión que les han asignado.

Lo cual es, por supuesto, cuando todo empieza a ir mal.

* * *

Han viajado demasiado cerca de una de las carreteras principales que conducen fuera de la villa.

John respira profundamente mientras se apoya contra un árbol, esperando que estuviera escondido lo suficientemente bien de todo el contingente de guerreros orcos que marchan por el camino. Se encuentra con los ojos de Sherlock. Escuchan el ruido metálico de las armaduras y el chirrido de los grifos que los orcos han robado a los paladines y a la guardia real de Prontera. Los orcos se ríen entre ellos, conversando en un gutural idioma que ni John ni Sherlock entienden.

Hay un grito en la parte delantera del grupo. Las pesadas pisadas se detienen. John agarra la espada con fuerza y tira del escudo de su espalda. Sherlock cierra los ojos y murmulla quedamente para si. En unos momentos, cinco bolas brillantes de pálida luz azul emergen del suelo y se elevan para girar lentamente alrededor del brazo extendido de Sherlock.

Los orcos se callan mientras escuchan a un solo orco hablar.

Será la primera pelea real de John y ni siquiera está cerca de estar con la armadura completa. Se ha cambiado la cota de malla por un chaleco de cuero templado y aunque tiene un campo de visión completo, la cabeza está desprotegida. Aunque está más preocupado por Sherlock... con nada para protegerle salvo esa endeble tela.

Las ramas se parten bajo fuertes pisadas. John duda si arriesgarse a mirar o no fuera del tronco del árbol. Es muy probable que revele su posición.

- Huyamos – articula John hacia Sherlock.

Están en el lado erróneo de la villa... exactamente el opuesto a por donde los caballeros se aproximarían en pocos días. Para llegar al lado correcto de la villa tendrán que atravesar el muro de orcos. Sherlock cierra los ojos un breve momento antes de volver a mirar a John y asentir.

John señala al noroeste, lejos de los orcos. Tal vez puedan volver sobre sus pasos más tarde. Sherlock entrecierra los ojos pero asiente.

John cuenta hasta tres usando la mano que sostiene el escudo. Se mueven simultáneamente. Sherlock sale disparado lejos del árbol, con los brazos moviéndose hacia atrás como si estuviera nadando. Las esferas que Sherlock había llamado vuelan hacia los orcos y explotan. John se pone instintivamente entre Sherlock y los orcos que se recuperan mientras corre, mirando por encima del hombro de vez en cuando para comprobar cuántos perseguidores los están alcanzando.

Sherlock canta en voz alta mientras se mueven, las sílabas enfatizadas y alargadas con la cadencia de la carrera. Pálidas bolas de luz salen de la tierra mientras Sherlock se mueve y se elevan como si estuvieran magnetizadas alrededor de sus muñecas. Un flecha vuela cerca de la mejilla de John y cuando John mira por encima del hombro, puede ver que tres orcos están demasiado cerca.

- ¡Sherlock! - grita mientras gira sobre sus talones y se agacha ante el golpe que el primer orco le lanza a la cabeza con un hacha.

Su espada se encuentra con el estómago del orco usando su impulso contra él, la hoja inclinada hacia arriba para darle en el corazón. Intenta tirar de la espada para aflojarla, pero la ha incrustado demasiado. Apenas tiene tiempo de levantar el escudo contra la flecha que va hacia su cabeza antes de que cuatro esferas vuelen hacia el arquero y exploten.

Se da la vuelta. El último orco blande una pesada hacha y tiene un mayor alcance que el primer orco. Sherlock se mueve veloz, apuntando a los puntos críticos con sus puños brillando azules, pero el orco tiene mayor volumen y más fuerza. Levanta su hacha justo cuando John por fin se las arregla para sacar su espada del primer orco. John lanza un revés hacia arriba a la parte de atrás del tercer orco y se alivia al ver aparecer sangre en su nuca. Pero su ataque no es lo suficientemente fuerte para romper las vértebras y el orco se vuelve hacia él, rugiendo de dolor.

Este orco es demasiado grande para que John tenga mucha confianza en que su espada encuentre el corazón del orco si fuera a por él. Pero el cuello es un objetivo más obvio... todo lo que John tiene que hacer es meter su espada en la tráquea del orco y esperar a que caiga al suelo y se ahogue en su propia sangre hasta la muerte.

El orco levanta su hacha sobre la cabeza y es una apertura perfecta. John solo tiene un momento para calcular la trayectoria antes de lanzar su espada.

El orco se atraganta. El hacha cae al suelo detrás de él mientras este se aferra a la hoja clavada en su garganta. Empieza a caer hacia delante y John se apresura a salirse de su camino antes de que una controlada explosión de una sola esfera espiritual envíe al orco lejos.

- Recoge tu espada – dice Sherlock mientras se vuelve – Vamos.

* * *

Están casi al pie de las montañas de Geffen cuando ralentizan el paso. El sol se está hundiendo detrás de las colinas, más allá del canal de agua al oeste. Se detienen junto a un río para rellenar sus cantimploras.

- Deberíamos ir a Geffen – dice John – Los orcos estarán patrullando los árboles alrededor de su villa mucho más ahora. No tenemos opción.

Sherlock frunce el ceño mientras cierra su cantimplora. Aún tiene un anillo de esferas resplandecientes alrededor de la muñeca. John vuelve a colocar su cantimplora en su equipaje y desenvaina la espada para limpiar la sangre.

- Podemos enviar un halcón – dice John – Alcanzará a los caballeros antes de que lleguen a la villa. Así si los orcos encuentran a los caballeros, no perderemos tan fácilmente como hicimos.

- No perdimos – dice Sherlock.

John sacude la cabeza.

Sherlock gira la mano, así que ahora se está mirando la palma. Una a una, las esferas se hunden en la piel, haciendo que su mano resplandezca de un brillante rojo antes de desvanecerse.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunta John.

- Estamos casi sin comida – dice Sherlock y se vuelve hacia el norte, en dirección a Geffen.

John suspira y seca su espada y la envaina antes de ir a buscar leña para un fuego.

* * *

Siguen un camino antiguo que no es suficiente ancho para un peco, y mucho menos para un verdadero carro o carruaje, aunque John supone que no importa porque tampoco podría subir la empinada y rocosa senda. Viendo como el sendero se desvanecía en la maleza del bosque, pocas personas habían puesto el pie en ese camino en años.

Afortunadamente, el camino sigue sinuoso a un arroyo de la montaña lo bastante cerca para que nunca pasen sed. Sin embargo, tendrán que empezar a alimentarse pronto, considerando lo bajas que son sus reservas de comida. John desearía haber tenido la precaución de llevar un arco y unas flechas, pero tienen muy poco juego de todos modos.

* * *

Es su segundo día en las montañas cuando John se despierta una mañana y lo huele.

Solo lo ha olido una vez antes y entonces pensaba que olía bien... pero esto, ese tenue olor arrastraba a John a un estado de alerta total y a una excitación tan insistente que John se había sorprendido de que hubiese podido ponerse en pie sin temblar. Era como si se hubiese estado muriendo de sed con solo agua de mar para beber durante años... y ahora por fin le habían dado agua pura, dulce y limpia para su lengua. John necesita envolverse en ese olor, necesita tocarlo y reclamarlo.

Sus pies se mueven por voluntad propia. John respira más profundamente cuanto más cerca está, podría llorar con lo perfecto que es y con lo mucho que lo necesita... necesita...

- Es demasiado pronto.

Los ojos de Sherlock están rojos y se está aplastando menta entre los dedos, frotándose con las hojas el cuello. John no entiende porqué Sherlock haría eso... porqué Sherlock intentaría ocultar ese delicioso olor. Ahora todo iría bien. John cuidaría de él. No tenía que preocuparse por nada. John lo quería y moriría antes que dejar que Sherlock sufriera daño.

- No – Sherlock retrocede mientras John avanza hacia él – John, no puedes.

No había nada que lamentar.

- Deja que te ayude – dice John.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! - grita Sherlock y se tambalea sobre sus pies.

Por un momento parece como si se fuera a lanzar a los brazos de John, dejar que John lo tome. Sherlock es un omega, Sherlock puede ser vinculado, puede ser reclamado, y no pertenece a nadie más que a John. John necesita asegurarse de que el resto del mundo lo entienda.

Pero entonces Sherlock se da la vuelta, y empieza a meterse en el río. John lo sigue hasta el borde del agua.

- No seas estúpido, Sherlock.

- Este no eres tú – dice Sherlock – Este no eres tú. Lo siento, John.

John entra en el agua. Está tan preocupado intentando seguir a Sherlock que pierde pie en las resbaladizas rocas del fondo del río y cae.

El choque con el agua fría lo vuelve en sí.

Nunca se ha odiado más a si mismo que en ese momento.

* * *

Encuentran una cueva a media milla de distancia. Aún está bastante cerca del río.

Sherlock se vuelve hacia John, quien mantiene una distancia de unos pocos metros.

Dice:

- Puede que digas cosas...

- No entraré – dice John – Te prometo que no entraré.

- John – dice Sherlock y es tan duro, tan jodidamente duro mantenerse alejado de la parte de si mismo que quiere poseer a Sherlock, la parte que quiere presionarse contra su piel desnuda.

- Estaré aquí fuera – dice John – Te traeré comida y la pondré en la boca de la cueva. Yo vigilaré.

Sherlock da un paso hacia delante y John retrocede tres pasos. Sherlock huele tan bien y John solo quiere tocarlo con tantas fuerzas.

- John – vuelve a decir Sherlock y la palabra sale extrañamente rota. John lo odia... que no pueda pararse a si mismo de querer tan desesperadamente tomar a Sherlock, que Sherlock se vea reducido a la súplica por la química de su cuerpo.

- ¡Vete! - grita John y por fin, _por fin,_ Sherlock se da la vuelta y entra en la cueva.

* * *

John tiene el vago recuerdo de que los omegas en celo gastan mucha energía y se da cuenta de que definitivamente las escasas provisiones que les quedan no serán suficientes para Sherlock.

Se pasa tres horas dentro del agua helada, intentando atravesar al pescado con la espada. Habría sido mucho más fácil con su lanza, o joder, con una maldita caña de pescar, pero tiene que hacerlo. Al final de las tres horas, se las arregla para conseguir dos peces, ambos de apenas el tamaño de su mano. John los asará y le dará los dos a Sherlock.

No hay muchas plantas comestibles en la montaña pero John consigue encontrar unas pocas setas salvajes bajo los troncos podridos. Se comerá la mitad y guardará la otra mitad para Sherlock.

Aún tienen las tres galletas insípidas.

John no sabe cuánto durará el celo de Sherlock.

* * *

En la oscuridad, John no puede hacer mucho salvo sentarse lejos de la entrada de la cueva y esperar a que llegue la mañana. Debería mantenerse vigilante pero en vez de eso tiene las piernas apretadas contra el pecho y la frente apoyada contra las rodillas.

Intenta tomar lentas y controladas inspiraciones. Pero su mente le sigue derivando a Sherlock dentro de la cueva, a Sherlock sudando su propio celo en el sucio suelo, al cuerpo de Sherlock preparándose para ser engendrado mientras él goteaba por todas partes. La hermosa mente de Sherlock reducida solo por la insistente necesidad de ser llenado por un alfa, reducido a la súplica y a la desenfrenada lascivia por alguien que no estaba ahí.

No era justo. Sherlock no se merecía estar atado a eso, a esa horrible anomalía biológica que convertía a las personas en animales en celo, esclavos de sus propios cuerpos. No a Sherlock, con su feroz ingenio y sus raras sonrisas.

Estaría tan bien si pudiera entrar en esa cueva, si pudiera convencer a Sherlock de que se tirara sobre el vientre. Si pudiera entrar y salir de Sherlock hasta que su nudo* se hinchara y los mantuviera unidos. Sería perfecto. Sherlock le dejaría.

Piensa en pecas. Prefiere morir antes que ver a Sherlock mirarle de la forma en la que el mozo de cuadra lo hizo.

Aprieta los brazos alrededor de las piernas y no llora.

* * *

Dura dos noches. Al tercer día, Sherlock sale de la cueva con aspecto cansado y apestando a sexo. John se queda lejos de él hasta que regresa del río con la ropa mojada pero sin oler ya a celo.

- Gracias – dice Sherlock al final cuando empiezan su camino de vuelta a Geffen.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por... - Sherlock se detiene y mira a John por el rabillo del ojo – Por no aprovecharte. No muchos alfas lo habrían hecho.

John quiere alargar la mano, quiere tomar la mano de Sherlock con la suya solo como un pequeño gesto de consolación. Pero no puede porque Sherlock acaba de experimentar un celo completamente atroz y John sigue siendo un alfa aunque también sea el amigo de Sherlock.

Siguen escalando. John se mantiene delante de Sherlock para que este pueda ver todos sus movimientos. Después de un rato, mira por encima del hombro y dice:

- No ha cambiado nada.

Sherlock mantiene los ojos fijos en el camino delante de ellos.

- Aún creo que eres brillante – dice John – Aún creo que eres la mejor persona y la más exasperante que he conocido.

Sherlock no dice nada pero una sonrisa le tuerce la comisura de los labios.

_Aún te amo, _no dice John. Vuelve a mirar el camino.

- Nadie puede saberlo – dice Sherlock – Nadie más lo sabe. Me expulsarían.

- Vale – dice John.

* * *

La empleada de Kafra* de Geffen crea un portal para ellos para regresar a Prontera. Sherlock aún no puede enfrentarse a sus ojos y murmura algo sobre dar enseguida su informe a uno de los sacerdotes antes de huir.

John observa su espalda en retirada por un largo rato antes de volverse en dirección del Castillo de Prontera.

* * *

- Puede que haya alguien en Al de Baran que pueda entrenarte – dice el cruzado veterano. Mira a John con ojos legañosos – Pero, ¿sabes a lo que vas a comprometerte? Cualquier desviación de tus obligaciones para Rune Midgard o para el Señor se tomará muy seriamente.

- Lo entiendo – dice John.

- Enviaré un mensaje por halcón – dice el cruzado.

* * *

John monta un peco hasta la Abadía de San Capitolina. Dos monjes lo reciben en las puertas principales y llevan por él su montura a los establos. John deja su lanza en la portería por respeto al desagrado de los monjes por las armas blancas en la abadía.

Encuentra a Sherlock sentado con las piernas cruzadas cerca del estanque en el jardín de la abadía, con el pecho descubierto y los ojos cerrados. Tres esferas espirituales flotan alrededor de él lentamente, dando vueltas alrededor de sus hombros y entre los brazos sin patrón aparente. John se queda de pie en la entrada y estudia su perfil a la luz del crepúsculo.

- También podrías entrar – dice Sherlock, abriendo los ojos. John entra en el jardín. Sherlock lo observa aproximarse.

- Me voy – dice John – No se por cuanto tiempo. Me voy a Al de Baran.

Los ojos de Sherlock se deslizan sobre él antes de quedarse en su rostro. Sonríe pero la alegría no le llega a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso crees en Dios?

- Aún no – dice John. _Pero creo en ti._

- Me voy a Geffen – dice Sherlock.

John observa una de las esferas espirituales alejarse de Sherlock y dirigirse hacia él. Tras un momento, dice:

- Entonces ninguno de nosotros estará en Prontera.

Silencio. La esfera se queda quieta delante de John y cambia lentamente del azul al dorado. John levanta la vista hacia Sherlock pero Sherlock mira intensamente la bola de luz.

John quiere decir algo, quiere saltar la brecha que se ha creado entre ellos. Quiere ser capaz de tocar a Sherlock en el hombro sin odiarse a si mismo por ello.

La esfera se acerca hasta que casi está rozándole el pecho. Sherlock levanta la vista hacia su rostro y entonces la esfera se hunde en él. Siente lo mismo que cuando Sherlock lo cura, la calidez difuminándose por su pecho y hundiéndose como la miel en sus huesos. Llega hasta sus pulmones y hace que sea difícil respirar, envuelve su corazón y... _oh._

Sherlock observa su rostro y John no puede respirar porque es abrumador, un calor y una dulzura de una pureza que John no ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Se sitúa delicadamente en su caja torácica antes de extenderse por sus hombros y brazos hacia abajo.

John traga saliva. Sherlock aparta la mirada y la sensación en el pecho de John desaparece.

John se mira las rodillas. Escuchan el agua de la fuente golpear contra la superficie del estanque.

- Estaremos bien – dice John quedamente.

* * *

NT:

cocos:  
Un monstruo de Ragnarok parecido a una ardilla. rune-nifelheim**(punto)**com**(/)**monstruo**(/)**1104/

nudo:  
Otra característica del omega verse. A ver como lo explico sin que huyáis. Los alfas tienen como un nudo, o una glándula yo que se, en la base del pene, que hace que se quede enganchado al omega. La idea está basada en los penes de perros y gatos, y otros animales, donde una vez que el pene es insertado, el nudo se inflama y no puede salir. Es una forma de asegurarse de que es solo su semen, y de esa forma no se desperdicia nada, la que engendra a la hembra y no otros machos. La naturaleza es muy sabia. Y muy rara xD

Empleada de Kafra:  
En Ragnarok, empleadas de la Kafra Corporation. Su trabajo es ofrecer diferentes servicios a los jugadores en las distintas ciudades de Rune Midgard. El que se explica aquí, es crear un portal que teletransporta al jugador de una ciudad a otra. rune-nifelheim**(punto)**com**(/)**ragnarok**(/)**kafra-corp**(punto)**php

Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. veinte

**veinte.**

El mayor edificio de Al de Baran es la torre del reloj que está situada en una isla sola en medio de la ciudad. Las principales calles recorren los canales por donde los taxis acuáticos se mueven por las aguas poco profundas buscando clientes. Los vendedores se mueven por las aguas más profundas, enviando sus mercancías al mercado en desvencijados botes. Hay fuentes en los patios de cada edificio principal, los elaborados diseños de los azulejos y las esculturas homenajean a la fuerte economía de la ciudad.

El cruzado que instruye a John es Sir Edward Baldwin pero le dice a John que lo llame Edward. Vive en una casa en una de las muchas calles del extrarradio de Al de Baran. Los tenderos usan los callejones para secar la ropa. Edward tiene un patio en el centro de su casa y cuida de las verduras que crecen en un recuadro de madera. Tiene unos aposentos de sobra para John, una habitación con vistas al patio.

John lee las escrituras sentado bajo la pequeña arboleda cerca del gremio de los alquimistas. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde John casi puede fingir que no está en la ciudad. A veces va a sentarse junto al canal, a escuchar a los barcos de remo mientras se esfuerza por entender más sobre la parte de la vida de Sherlock a la que nunca había prestado mucha atención antes.

* * *

No escribe. No sabe que decirle a Sherlock.

A veces le envía libros. Los alquimistas despejan su biblioteca una vez cada dos meses para hacer sitio a nuevos textos y está en constante expansión. John compra los libros más oscuros que puede encontrar o los que tienen diagramas interesantes y los envía sin ninguna nota ni remitente. Sherlock no le responde pero a veces John recibe paquetes: una flor marchita dentro de un sobre, como si Sherlock hubiese olvidado que le llevaría días llegar hasta Al de Baran, o una daga ornamental que sería inútil en cualquier lucha real.

Aún tiene la urgencia de huir, de tomar la primera aeronave a Geffen y encontrar a Sherlock. Aún tiene la violencia hirviéndole en la sangre, el rugido que le dice que vuelva roja la pálida piel de Sherlock, que lo sujete y lo engendre. Pero ahora todo está más tranquilo, como el escuchar del torrente del agua bajo una capa de nieve.

* * *

- El Señor ama a todos sus hijos – dice Edward quedamente mientras observa a John intentar rezar en el patio con la cabeza agachada – Ábrete a él. Aprende a corresponderle. Acéptalo en tu alma.

John traga saliva. Dios le dio a John el nudo en su miembro y su incesante lujuria, cosas con las que lucha con no pensar cada día. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aceptar a alguien más cuando ni siquiera podía aceptarse a si mismo?

- El Señor ha puesto muchas dificultades en tu vida – murmura Edward. Su voz está ahora mucho más cerca y toca el hombro de John – Ten fe en que el Señor te amará incluso cuando no te amas a ti mismo. Él te dará la fuerza para perseverar.

John mantiene la cabeza agachada.

- Llevarás una buena vida, John. No te desviarás de Sus palabras y de Sus enseñanzas aunque no las conozcas porque eres un buen hombre.

John cierra los ojos y piensa: Sherlock dentro del agua. _Este no eres tú._

- No puedo ayudarte en esta parte de tu camino. Esto debes enfrentarlo solo. Solo tú puedes aceptarlo dentro de tu corazón.

* * *

Consigue una nueva armadura a medida que envían desde norte de las fuerzas reales de Prontera. Está esperando la armadura y la factura cuando llegan las piezas pero solo recibe lo primero.

- Parece que tienes un patrocinador – dice el hombre de la armería cuando llega para recogerla.

Los ojos de John se posan en un desconocido escudo de armas grabado en el metal sobre el corazón. Una cruz parte el escudo en cuatro partes. Un cuervo en la esquina inferior izquierda y un libro en la superior derecha. Una vara y una maza cruzadas detrás del escudo.

- No lo reconozco – dice John.

- ¿En serio? - pregunta el hombre mientras mira el grabado – Es uno bastante importante, ¿sabes? Uno no puede dar tres pasos en el castillo o en cualquier iglesia sin verlo en alguna parte.

- Compláceme.

El hombre le da toquecitos al grabado.

- Es el escudo de armas de los Holmes.

* * *

Edward llama a la puerta. John levanta la vista de su lectura.

- Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

John cierra el libro. Edward le da un asentimiento.

- Está en el patio.

El hombre que le está esperando viste túnicas negras a medida y lleva una vara plateada. Se vuelve cuando John abre la puerta y sale fuera. John ve que sus ropas son las túnicas modificadas de un arzobispo.

- Buenos días, John – dice.

John nunca ha visto a este hombre antes en su vida pero está dispuesto a adivinarlo.

- Gracias por la armadura.

El hombre sonríe y pone la vara delante de él, colocada entre ambas manos.

- Significas mucho para mi hermano. Creo que era lo menos que podía hacer.

John mira al hombre un momento antes de retroceder hasta la puerta aún abierta.

- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber? ¿Agua, té?

- Sir Baldwin ya me ha ofrecido. Gracias.

John avanza de nuevo y entra en el patio propiamente dicho. El hombre sonríe.

- Me llamo Mycroft Holmes – dice.

- Encantado de conocerte – dice John, aunque no está seguro.

- Solo me preguntaba, John – dice Mycroft - ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de tu relación con mi hermano?

- Somos amigos – dice John.

Mycroft sonríe de nuevo. Mira hacia abajo, moviendo la vara de sitio antes de decir.

- Realmente no puedo decirte lo complacido que estaba cuando oí que habías elegido la noble empresa de servir a nuestro Señor.

Levanta la vara y examina el final antes de mirar a John.

- Desde que era un niño pequeño, Sherlock siempre creyó que era más listo que el resto de nosotros. Te aseguro que ese no es siempre el caso.

John mantiene los ojos en el rostro de Mycroft.

- No entiendo.

- No eres el único que comparte el secreto de Sherlock – dice Mycroft – No quiero nada salvo sus mejores intereses de corazón.

John no dice nada.

- Espero que te tomes tus deberes como cruzado muy seriamente – dice Mycroft y sonríe.


	7. veintiuno

**veintiuno.**

Sherlock vive en un apartamento cerca de la academia de magos. Le había enviado a John una llave cuando John le escribió una corta nota para decirle que había completado su entrenamiento en Al de Baran. Le lleva a John un buen rato encontrarlo con el absoluto caos y el gran número de calles que se cruzan en la parte residencial de Geffen. Unos niños pasan corriendo cuando John entra en la entrada sin puerta, las manos de los chicos brillando con magia descontrolada y sus carcajadas resonando en las paredes.

Sherlock vive en la tercera planta. John abre la puerta y entra.

- ¿Sherlock?

Silencio.

John echa un vistazo al piso. La pequeña cocina es un absoluto caos, artículos de vidrio y de cerámica esparcidos por la mesa o al lado del fregadero con restos incrustados de los intentos de alquimia de Sherlock. Su escritorio está cubierto de notas garabateadas con su letra cursiva, y libros tirados por el suelo. John reconoce el libro abierto en la silla: un manual de instrucciones para la creación de prototipos de pociones para el despertar que John le había enviado desde Al de Baran.

Hay un delgado colchón en el suelo junto al escritorio. Unas ropas están enredadas con las sábanas. La puerta del armario está entreabierta y la mitad de las perchas están vacías. Una chaqueta extra con capucha de monje cuelga en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio.

John la toca. La tela es suave bajo sus dedos. Hay una oleada de algo dentro de John que le aprieta la garganta. John quiere ver el rostro de Sherlock, quiere escuchar su voz.

Coloca su lanza contra el armario. Se desabrocha el pesado escudo de alrededor del pecho y se lo quita de la espalda antes de apoyarlo también contra el armario. ¿Sería apropiado que se quitara la armadura? ¿Cuándo volvería Sherlock?

Duda pero empieza a desabrocharse el peto.

* * *

Despierta cuando alguien le toca el hombro. Sherlock baja la mirada hasta él y John se avergüenza por haber sido atrapado. Solo había querido cerrar los ojos un momento pero el largo viaje desde Al de Baran debe de haberlo agotado más de lo que creía.

- Lo siento – dice John y se mueve para sentarse. Sherlock, entrando y viendo a John durmiendo en su cama... John no puede pensar en una forma peor y más inapropiada de anunciar su llegada.

Sherlock no responde pero mantiene la mano en el hombro de John. Parece el mismo Sherlock que John recuerda, todo rizos salvajes y ojos intensos. Después de un momento, su mano empieza a brillar y John siente la familiar y cálida magia deslizarse bajo su piel, hundiéndose en sus músculos y envolviéndole los pulmones, alejando los dolores que ni siquiera John sabía que tenía.

John alarga la mano y rodea la muñeca de Sherlock con la mano. Duda un momento antes de sumergirse dentro de él mismo y abrir la mente a las reservas de magia que no había sabido que estaban hasta principios de ese año. Lentamente esta se derrama fuera de él, una luz plateada se canaliza a través de su mano y se introduce en la piel de Sherlock.

Ya ha curado a otros antes, normalmente a los alquimistas que acompaña hasta el Monte Mjolnir. Tiene un idea aproximada de qué esperar, el como viaja la magia a través del cuerpo buscando heridas, el como concentrarse y estimular el tejido dañado a unirse de nuevo. Pero esto es diferente... más íntimo, más como si estuviera acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la piel de Sherlock buscando algo que reparar.

John siente la magia viajar por el brazo de Sherlock, extenderse por su pecho. Ahí hay un constante latido del corazón y John siente la magia detenerse un momento como si estuviera trazando y memorizando los contornos del corazón de Sherlock. Y entonces se mueve hacia abajo y John entra en pánico, no quiere ver, no puede...

La magia se para en el tobillo izquierdo de Sherlock. Allí hay moratones por donde Sherlock se lo ha torcido en algún momento a principios de semana. Eso es algo con lo que John está más familiarizado y se pone a trabajar, aliviando la tensión de los tendones y reparando los desgarros diminutos. No puede verlo pero está seguro de que el moratón está desapareciendo.

La luz desaparece. Tras un momento, Sherlock levanta la mano y John le deja ir.

- Que malgasto de tu energía – dice Sherlock con el roce de una sonrisa – Se habría curado en una semana.

- Porque mis dolores por el entrenamiento son mucho más importantes que tu tobillo torcido – dice John.

Sherlock se vuelve hacia el escritorio y cierra el libro. Rebusca a través de algunas de sus notas. La sonrisa de John se desvanece.

- Lo siento – dice John mientras se pone en pie. No sabe si lo dice por dormir en la cama de Sherlock sin ser invitado, por estar lejos por casi un año y medio, o por el extraño algo sin nombre que hay entre ellos y que no pueden tener. Tal vez lo dice por todo.

Sherlock le mira.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunta.

- Me muero de hambre – responde John.

* * *

Hay una conferencia sobre la magia del agua en Geffen así que todas las posadas están llenas.

John se pasa la mayor parte de la noche completamente despierto y apretado contra la pared en un intento de dejar el mayor espacio posible entre él y Sherlock. John creía que por fin se había mentalizado, que había encerrado esa estúpida y primaria parte de él. Pero es difícil cuando Sherlock respira quedamente detrás de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que John pueda sentir el cosquilleo de una exhalación contra el cuello. No sabe si Sherlock lo hace a propósito pero tiene el dorso de la mano entre sus omóplatos, con los nudillos rozándole la columna a través del algodón.

Por la mañana, John despierta para encontrar a Sherlock sentado en la silla de su escritorio con la armadura de John en su regazo. Está bebiendo té de un vaso de vidrio y mirando abajo a la insignia grabada en el peto. Hay uno igual también en la hoja de la lanza de John.

Sus ojos se encuentran cuando Sherlock le mira. John se lame el labio inferior y aparta la mirada. No dicen nada.

* * *

Toman prestado un carromato de uno de los pocos conocidos de Sherlock en Geffen, aunque porqué alguien le dejaría algo a Sherlock, John no está seguro, y lo carga con todos los libros de Sherlock mientras este envuelve su cristalería en papel de periódico y la pone en cajas de madera, rodeada de paja. John convence al encargado del establo que les preste dos pecos, y solo capitula después de que John prometa que los devolvería personalmente a Geffen en dos semanas.

Los pecos avanzan lentamente cuando el camino a Prontera deja de estar pavimentado y tienen que abrirse paso entre grava suelta y grandes piedras que sobresalen del suelo. John camina junto a los pecos con el escudo y la lanza atados a la espalda mientras Sherlock se sienta en la parte de atrás del carromato con los pies apoyados en una caja de madera. Va alternando entre leer uno de sus libros de alquimia y asegurarse de que nada caiga de la parte trasera cuando se topan con bache especialmente rocoso en el camino.

A veces charlan. John le cuenta a Sherlock su entrenamiento en Al de Baran. Se avergüenza cuando describe la primera vez que curó a alguien porque Sherlock ha sido capaz de usar ese don durante años, pero Sherlock solo le mira con el libro abierto en el regazo, silencioso y contemplativo.

Sherlock no habla de su tiempo en Geffen pero le muestra a John su maestría con la magia arcana: helar flores en el río cuando se paran por agua o conjurar rayos durante una tormenta que les golpea a medio camino en su viaje de vuelta a Prontera. John se esconde de la lluvia bajo su capa de viaje y mira hacia donde está Sherlock haciendo arder al cielo con destellos de luz que están demasiado cerca. Pero John no está asustado, está seguro de que Sherlock sabe lo que está haciendo.

Por la noche Sherlock sopla fuego por la boca en un viejo periódico rasgado de uno de los envoltorios de la cristalería y lo usa para encender la hoguera. John observa la forma en la que la luz del fuego juega en el rostro de Sherlock y pregunta:

- ¿Cómo convenciste a un mago para que te enseñara?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

- La lealtad al gremio no cuenta mucho de cara a un decente soborno.

Más tarde, cuando Sherlock atenúa las llamas hasta las brasas con un movimiento de la mano, John exclama:

- ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

Sherlock levanta la mirada hacia él en la casi oscuridad y sonríe.

* * *

El edificio a donde se muda Sherlock en Prontera pertenece a la familia Holmes y solían ser los viejos aposentos de Mycroft cuando se estaba preparando para ser sacerdote en el convento. Está en un barrio tranquilo habitado en su mayoría por clérigos religiosos y estudiantes ricos. Hay una panadería calle abajo donde John solía comprar pasteles en las ocasiones especiales como regalo.

Sherlock se toma la alegre vengativa de arrastrar toda la ropa vieja de Mycroft al patio detrás del piso y prenderle fuego con algunos hechizos que elige.

- Tampoco le cabían ya – dice Sherlock cuando John aprieta la mandíbula.

Piensa en los restos de la pesada tela elevándose con las llamas pero no dice nada. No entiende la relación que Sherlock tiene con su familia y Sherlock nunca se molestó en explicarla.

Al menos no tira el mobiliario al fuego. John apila cajas de libros en la sala de estar, mientras que Sherlock coloca los libros en las estanterías. Abre las ventanas para airear el olor a humedad mientras desempaqueta la cristalería en la cocina. Hay una gruesa capa de polvo en casi todo. John se pasa un momento preguntándose donde podría encontrar una criada antes de que se de cuenta de que se está preguntando _dónde encontrar ayuda doméstica para Sherlock _y que eso puede ser algo extraño e inapropiado.

- Hay una habitación en la planta de arriba – dice Sherlock sin levantar la vista de la cristalería. John recoge la lanza que había apoyado contra la separación entre la cocina y el salón. Sherlock coloca dos frascos redondos en el puesto que ha configurado en la mesa – Es tuya si la quieres.

- No puedo mudarme contigo – dice John inmediatamente.

Sherlock le mira.

- Los dos viviendo juntos – continúa John – No puede ser posible que pienses que es una buena idea.

- Si la quieres – repite Sherlock y sigue desempaquetando otra caja.

* * *

El problema es que John realmente la quiere.

* * *

Los cuarteles donde solía dormir son ahora casas para nuevos reclutas. Pasear por sus antiguos campos de entrenamiento no es lo mismo con William, Richard, y Arthur fuera y dispersos por todo Rune-Midgard. Lo último que John había oído, es que todos habían elegido la caballería sobre la sagrada devoción.

El sol se pone detrás de los muros de la ciudad y John se da la vuelta.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock abre la puerta de su cuarto por la mañana, John está a cuatro patas, fregando el suelo de la cocina. Todas las cortinas están recogidas y el canto de los pájaros se cuela a través de las ventanas abiertas.

- Podemos contratar a alguien para la limpieza – dice Sherlock mientras sofoca un bostezo.

- No gano lo suficiente para pagar a alguien que limpie – dice John.

- No seas ridículo – dice Sherlock, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la cocina que se enciende sola. Pone encima la tetera.

- ¿Aceptarás un alquiler?

Sherlock se vuelve y entorna los ojos.

- No seas idiota. Estás patrocinado por la familia Holmes.

- Exacto – dice John, dejando el cepillo y poniéndose en pie - ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanta generosidad?

Sherlock le mira durante un largo rato. Entonces hace un gesto con la mano hacia el suelo que John está limpiando.

- Vale. Si eso te hace sentir más cómodo.

* * *

Suena el timbre. John levanta la vista de la armadura que está puliendo. Sherlock mantiene los ojos en la instalación de vacío que está usando para filtrar algo que se recristaliza en un frasco de cristal.

- ¿Vas a...? - empieza a preguntar John pero se interrumpe a si mismo a mitad de frase porque por supuesto que Sherlock no lo hará. Deja las grebas a un lado y baja las escaleras.

La mujer de la puerta lleva las ropas de una alquimista y sonríe a John insegura. Está sujetando una pequeña caja de madera en sus manos y pregunta:

- ¿Está en casa el Hermano Holmes?

- Sí – John se aparta – Por favor, entra.

Ella mira a su alrededor a la elaborada talla de la barandilla y a los diversos escudos que cuelgan en el pasillo. John cierra la puerta y la guía escaleras arriba. Mira con curiosidad a John pero no dice nada.

- Molly – reconoce Sherlock, recogiendo el tubo de su puesto mientras la mira.

Ella sonríe y se sonroja ligeramente mientras le tiende la caja. John se encuentra a si mismo en el borde antes incluso de saber que está pasando. Es obvio que ella tiene un interés en Sherlock. Pero no es otra alfa, es solo una beta y no representa una gran amenaza por la forma en la que Sherlock toma la caja y se aparta de ella como si cualquier cosa.

La abre para comprobar su contenido antes de colocarla en la mesa. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y saca un saco con zenys que deja caer en las manos de ella.

- Gracias.

- Oh um. ¿Estás intentando sintetizarlo por tu cuenta? - pregunta Molly, señalando el desastre de la mesa.

Sherlock esboza una sonrisa. No le llega a los ojos.

- Solo estoy aprendiendo lo básico.

- Si necesitas ayuda – dice Molly – O si necesitas equipo especializado o algo.

Sherlock lo considera. John quiere que se vaya, aprisiona el aumento de tal irracionalidad.

- Gracias Molly – dice. Ella se retuerce las manos y le devuelve la sonrisa. Sherlock se vuelve hacia la mesa - ¿Entonces hasta la próxima?

- Vale – dice ella. Merodea un momento, insegura de si ha sido despachada sin un adiós. Mira alrededor de la habitación antes de sonreirle a John y decir – Que tengas un buen día.

Él asiente y la ve bajar las escaleras. Su capa desaparece al final de la calle y John cierra la puerta. Se queda al pie de las escaleras un momento, intentando lidiar con la repentina pelea territorial por la posesión que se levanta en el fondo de su mente.

Sherlock está en medio de la disecación de los cristales recuperados usando una llama que se eleva desde la yema de su dedo índice. La caja de madera descansa en el borde de la mesa, aparentemente olvidada.

- ¿Qué es? - pregunta John - ¿Qué creía que estabas sintetizando?

La llama parpadea hasta desaparecer mientras Sherlock le mira.

- Estoy seguro de que te has preguntado como me las arreglo para mantener mi estatus en secreto para el clero – dice Sherlock – Son particularmente estrictos con a quien entrenan. Después de todo, tener un sexo secundario es una maldición, un castigo por las malas obras realizadas en vidas pasadas, la marca de un alma particularmente impura.

_Eso no es justo, _quiere decir John. Nunca ha leído nada acerca de ser un alfa o un omega en alguno de los libros que Sir Baldwin le había dado, simplemente evitando cuidadosamente el tema como si el diez por ciento de la población general ni siquiera existiera.

- Los monjes no tienen ninguna atadura terrenal – Sherlock suena aburrido pero sus ojos están fijos en el rostro de John – Tener un cuerpo es un inconveniente, visto nada más que como un recipiente para canalizar la magia hasta el mundo. El alma y la mente son los que viven hasta mucho después de que el cuerpo fallezca.

John no sabe qué decir, los espadachines disfrutan a menudo de su estatus de alfa porque les hace físicamente más fuertes que el hombre promedio, haciéndoles más propensos a la sed de sangre en una cultura de la guerra que elogia la violencia como una característica que es usada contra los enemigos.

- No hay absolutamente nada bueno en ser un omega, John – dice Sherlock, moviendo su mirada hacia la ventana abierta por encima del hombro de John - Apenas puedes mantener a tu propio cuerpo bajo control, y mucho menos dominarlo lo suficiente como para superar sus necesidades.

- Lo se – dice John. Los ojos de Sherlock vuelven a su rostro.

- Extracto de raíz de yggdrasil* – dice Sherlock después de un momento, golpeando con los dedos la caja de madera – Contiene un componente bastante similar a la hormona del embarazo de los omegas y evita que entre en celo. Y también tiene un olor de beta sintético, el mismo que usan los asesinos alfas cuando van encubiertos.

- ¿Estás intentando sintetizarlos por ti mismo?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar la mesa.

- Estoy aprendiendo.

* * *

No es hasta un par de días después que John regresa a casa una tarde y reúne el descaro suficiente para preguntar:

- ¿Hay algo como tu supresor del celo para alfas?

Sherlock levanta la vista de donde está garabateandos compuesto químicos en retazos de pergaminos. Por un momento no responde, entonces dice:

- Es un fenómeno bastante raro que un alfa quiera deshacerse de su sexo secundario.

John se queda de pie en el marco de la puerta con su lanza aún en una mano y cargando con el peso de la armadura y el escudo. Ha tenido la fuerza de un alfa toda su vida, nunca sabría lo que era ser un beta.

Pero es difícil de olvidar la forma en que Sherlock le había mirado, empapado por el agua del río.

* * *

Mycroft los visita por primera vez tres meses después de que se hayan instalado en el piso. John vuelve de visitar a su familia en Elysium para encontrar a Mycroft de pie en su salón y a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido en el suelo. Está sudando bajo la armadura ligera y no se ha lavado el polvo del camino por dos días consecutivos.

- Hola John – dice Mycroft, sus ojos yendo al escudo de la familia Holmes de su pecho antes de subir hasta su rostro. Sherlock levanta la mirada hacia John pero mantiene el ceño fruncido.

- Hola – dice John – Espero no interrumpir.

- Él ya se iba – escupe Sherlock.

Mycroft sonríe y se vuelve hacia la puerta.

- Considéralo como una tarea delegada, Sherlock. Tus deberes hacia la iglesia tienen prioridad sobre tus propios intereses.

Pasa de largo a John.

- Buenos días, John.

John mira a Sherlock mientras los pasos de Mycroft bajan las escaleras. Sherlock mira a la silla de enfrente de donde está sentado. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose señala la salida de Mycroft.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagas?

- Investigar un suicidio – responde Sherlock – Estaría interesado si no fuera una orden real – dice las dos últimas palabras con desdén.

- Sin embargo, lo vas a hacer.

Sherlock se levanta de su asiento y empieza rebuscar entre sus libros de la estantería. John espera un momento antes de decidir que no va a llegar ninguna respuesta y se vuelve hacia las escaleras para poder cambiarse y lavarse.

- Mycroft excomulgó a la mitad de nuestra familia – dice Sherlock.

John se da la vuelta de nuevo. Sherlock está mirando un libro pero está pasando las páginas demasiado rápido para estar leyéndolo.

- Nuestra madre tendría cuarenta años ahora si él no fuera tan egoísta.

- Lo siento – dice John porque no sabe que más decir. No parece un momento apropiado para preguntar el porqué.

Sherlock se vuelve y se dirige a la cocina.

* * *

Aparece un halcón con un mensaje acerca de un segundo suicidio y una dirección antes de que Sherlock pueda empezar a limpiar su equipo alquímico. John alimenta al halcón con un poco de jamón de su bocadillo antes de que levante el vuelo desde la ventana abierta.

- Vamos, John – dice Sherlock, y John solo tiene tiempo de recoger su lanza, solo por si acaso, antes de seguir a Sherlock por la puerta.

* * *

- Entonces tú debes de ser el otro de los hermanos Holmes – dice un caballero canoso cuando Sherlock atraviesa la multitud de personas de fuera y cruza la puerta de la posada donde han sido enviados. El caballero le tiende una mano cuando avanza hacia ellos – Inspector Lestrade.

Sherlock ignora la mano.

- ¿Está el cuerpo aún aquí?

Lestrade retira la mano pero no parece particularmente ofendido.

- Aún está en la planta de arriba. No lo hemos movido. ¿Quién eres tú? - dirige la última pregunta a John.

- Mi ayudante – dice Sherlock por encima del hombro, ya subiendo las escaleras. John permanece indeciso un momento pero Lestrade no dice nada más así que John se vuelve para seguir a Sherlock.

Hay un hombre con ropas de sacerdote tumbado en la cama boca abajo. Sherlock se inclina para examinar el barro en la suela de los zapatos del hombre antes de apretarle una mano en el hombro. Susurra algo para si y su mano brilla de un azul pálido. John mira las cosas de la mesita de noche: una copia del libro sagrado y una pluma dorada.

- Veneno – dice Sherlock cuando aparta la mano – Aunque no puedo decir qué veneno – empieza a hurgar en los bolsillos del hombre, alejándose del cuerpo cuando encuentra una agenda negra.

Es difícil para John creer que un sacerdote cometería el imperdonable pecado de la violencia contra su propio cuerpo y maldecirse a si mismo a una eternidad de sufrimiento. Pero no hay señales de una entrada forzada u otro tipo de lucha.

- Creo que aquí hemos terminado – dice Sherlock, cerrando de golpe el libro y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Lestrade mientras entra en la habitación – Acabas de llegar.

- He recolectado toda la información necesaria – dice Sherlock.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas...?

- Sacerdote – dice Sherlock – Obviamente. Veinte... no, veinticinco años en una parroquia en Izlude donde se sentaba en un escritorio y realizaba tareas principalmente administrativas. La última vez que estuvo en batalla fue cuando aún era un acólito. Vino a Prontera por negocios de la iglesia, esperaba concluirlos en el plazo del día. El hombre con quien se encontró en el convento debe de haber sido un viejo amigo porque los negocios no se acabaron y se vio forzado a conseguir esta habitación. De hecho, ese mismo amigo es seguramente el que lo asesinó.

- Espera – dice Lestrade - ¿Has sacado todo eso de un cadáver?

- Es fantástico – dice John.

- Es solo por respeto al Padre Holmes que estamos considerando este caso de suicidio – dice Lestrade – Pero si vas a salir con conjeturas...

- Apenas tiene un callo en las manos, arrastra los pies al caminar, ese color de barro se puede encontrar en la costa pero vino en peco. Se que no lo hueles – añade Sherlock, mirando entre John y Lestrade – Estás rodeado de pájaros con demasiada frecuencia. Sus ropajes no están lo bastante sucias para más de un día de viaje, así que debe de haber venido de Izlude. No hay equipaje lo que sugiere que no estaba planeando quedarse mucho tiempo... si miras su agenda, tiene una cita programada para esta tarde así que estaba planeando regresar ayer por la noche.

- Tienes su agenda – dice Lestrade – Voy a tener que confiscar eso como prueba si lo que dices es cierto.

- No te lo puedes quedar – dice Sherlock.

- Probablemente tiene el nombre del sospechoso...

- Tiene el nombre del sospechoso – dice Sherlock.

Lestrade lo mira. Su mirada es firme.

- Estás obstruyendo a la justicia.

- Preferiríamos ocuparnos de esto de puertas para adentro – dice Sherlock – Por eso mi hermano me llamó para consultarme.

- Voy a necesitar eso – insiste Lestrade.

Mueve su peso ligeramente, su postura adelantada y volviéndose más agresiva. John da un paso hacia delante a pesar de su falta de armadura, su agarre tensándose alrededor del asta de la lanza mientras la hoja lanza destellos por la luz de la ventana. Lestrade tiene una armadura apropiada y años de experiencia pero John está seguro de que puede aguantar lo suyo.

- Esta innecesaria postura es tediosa – dice Sherlock incluso mientras saca dos esferas del suelo y empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor de su muñeca – Informaré a Mycroft, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que le encantará dirigirte desde aquí.

Lestrade mira entre los dos antes de volver al pasillo, haciéndoles un gesto para que se vayan. Parece cansado cuando dice:

- Entonces esperaré pronto el halcón de Mycroft.

* * *

- ¿De verdad está ahí el nombre del sospechoso? - pregunta John.

- Vayamos a ver, ¿no? - responde Sherlock mientras empuja para abrir las puertas de la iglesia.

* * *

- ¿El Padre Clyde? - pregunta la sacerdotisa – Fue llamado a una misión de emergencia a Einbroch a principios de semana. No volverá hasta dentro de un mes.

- Entonces no estuvo aquí ayer – dice Sherlock.

- No – coincide ella.

Sherlock saca una libreta y un lápiz.

- Necesito una lista de todos los que estuvieron aquí ayer.

* * *

Sherlock está mirando el techo con los dedos estirados debajo de la barbilla cuando John vuelve del mercado. Coloca el pan en una parte de la mesa que no está ocupada con el material de cristal alquímico y abre el pescado envuelto en papel en el fregadero.

- ¿Ha habido suerte? - pregunta John, raspando las escamas y el interior del pescado. El agua oscurece el papel antes de que John saque el pez y lo tire todo.

Sherlock no se mueve. John empieza a filetear el pescado.

Está echando aceite a una sartén cuando Sherlock se apoya contra la separación entra la cocina y el salón.

- Ella podría habernos dado solo una lista parcial – señala a la cocina y una llamarada parpadea en su existencia.

- ¿Todavía odias la piel de pescado? - pregunta John en respuesta.

Hay un golpeteo en la ventana. Sherlock la abre y el halcón salta dentro con un mensaje atado en la espalda. Sherlock lo desenrolla antes de señalar con el dedo a la cocina para extinguir el fuego y meter los brazos en la chaqueta.

- ¡Vamos!

John se queda de pie en la cocina con una sartén llena de aceite tibio y trozos de pescado. Suspira y pone el pescado en la nevera justo cuando Sherlock grita desde abajo:

- ¡John!

* * *

- Los vecinos se estaban quejando del olor – dice Lestrade cuando llegan al piso de arriba – Creemos que es el mismo veneno. Tampoco no hay señales de lucha.

El olor a descomposición se vuelve incluso más fuerte cuando abre la puerta del piso y John resiste el impulso de apretarse la manga contra la nariz. No parece afectar a Sherlock que inspecciona la habitación y mira a su alrededor un momento antes de agacharse en el suelo junto al cadáver de la mujer. Ella no lleva ninguna ropa distintiva de ningún gremio pero hay una vara apoyada contra la pared junto a la cama.

- Mmm – dice Sherlock mientras tira de un colgante de debajo de la camisa del cadáver. Mira la cruz que le cuelga del dedo antes darle en un tirón.

Se levanta y empieza a hurgar por las cosas del escritorio. John se rinde ante el impulso y se aprieta la parte posterior de la muñeca contra la nariz mientras mira las cosas de la estantería.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha estado aquí el cuerpo? - pregunta Sherlock mientras mira la vara.

- ¿Con este tiempo? - John vuelve a mirar a la mujer – Por lo menos unos días.

- Los vecinos la vieron el pasado martes – ofrece Lestrade.

- Creo que tenemos que volver a la iglesia – dice Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock apoya la cabeza en el muslo de John cuando se estira a lo largo de uno de los bancos, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando quedamente para si. La iglesia está casi a oscuras con solo unas pocas velas encendidas en el púlpito lanzando sombras a las vidrieras. Están sentados en una esquina del fondo, lejos de la gente que ha ido brevemente a rezar.

John intentó rezar una vez, pero se sentía estúpido al decir palabras en voz alta a alguien que debería ser capaz de ver directamente en su corazón y leer sus pensamientos más profundos. Ahora está esperando por perdón... perdón por la forma en la que quiere acariciar con la mano los rizos de Sherlock, por la forma en la que quiere inclinarse y besar a Sherlock y entregarse voluntariamente a la tentación. Si fuera un hombre mejor, estaría concentrado en el caso, no estaría teniendo esos pensamientos en absoluto.

Alguien está tocando el órgano en una habitación diferente. La melodía se cuela a través de las paredes, lenta y cautivadora.

Sherlock abre los ojos. Parece distraído cuando dice:

- Deberías volver. Hacer la cena – se sienta.

John recoge su lanza.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Tengo que comprobar algo – dice Sherlock – Es en una parte de la iglesia a la que no puedes acceder.

- Puedo esperarte aquí – dice John.

- No – dice Sherlock y se pone en pie – Vete a casa.

* * *

John está a medio camino de casa cuando su desazón por dejar a Sherlock solo le fuerza a darse la vuelta. ¿Qué parte de la iglesia no estaba abierta para un cruzado? John no sabe porqué Sherlock mentiría.

- ¿Sabe a dónde a ido el Hermano Holmes? - pregunta a la acólita que sostiene una vela enfrente del gran salón.

- No se quien es ese – dice ella.

John mira a su alrededor. ¿A dónde podría haber ido a Sherlock? Reajusta el agarre de su lanza y empieza a andar rápidamente a una parte de la iglesia donde no ha estado nunca. Allí hay dos alas de clases y de dormitorios para los acólitos cuyas familias no son de Prontera.

Comprueba cada habitación en busca de una señal de Sherlock cuando pasa. Está a punto de volver a la puerta principal del convento y dirigirse a la otra ala cuando echa un vistazo al otro lado a través del patio.

Sherlock está sosteniendo algo contra la luz. Un sacerdote con una sonrisa en su rostro tiene un arma apuntando a Sherlock.

John ni siquiera se lo piensa.

Las palabras suben hasta sus labios espontáneamente: un canto que va más allá de su nivel de conocimientos y que nunca ha utilizado antes con éxito. Su lanza se ilumina con una brillante luz blanca y John la lanza a través del aire.

* * *

Cuando llega al otro lado, Sherlock ya ha sacado la lanza del pecho del sacerdote. Hay una parte de él que siente completamente entumecida por el hecho de que acaba de matar a un hombre.

- Tenemos que enviar un mensaje a Mycroft – dice Sherlock, limpiando la lanza de John en las vestiduras del hombre muerto.

Finalmente John aparta los ojos de la figura desplomada y mira a Sherlock. El sordo rugido en la fondo de su mente se levanta con toda su fuerza, una parte de él está complacido de que haya un hombre muerto en el suelo si eso significaba proteger lo que era _suyo_. John siente como si pudiera conquistar el resto del mundo con las manos desnudas si eso significaba hacerlo por Sherlock.

- Eres idiota – dice, después de calmarse – Deberías haberme traído contigo.

* * *

NT:

_yggdrasil:_  
Árbol del juego de Ragnarok.

Perdonad el retraso imperdonable (incluir aquí excusas de carrera, líos familiares y personales, etc xDD) Espero que os guste este capítulo y esperemos que pronto haya más.

¡Un saludo y perdón de nuevo!


	8. veintidós

**veintidós.**

El halcón golpea con el pico contra el cristal por la mañana temprano. La puerta del cuarto de Sherlock aún está cerrada y John se salpica agua en la cara en el fregadero de la cocina. Se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la manga y abre el pestillo para dejar al pájaro entrar.

Es una citación. Se les espera en el castillo en menos de una hora.

El halcón le picotea los dedos y sale volando de nuevo.

* * *

- Entiendo que si creéis que esta misión se encuentra más allá de vuestra habilidad – dice el Rey Tristan mientras mira sus cabezas inclinadas – Venís altamente recomendados por alguno de mis consejeros más cercanos y creyeron que seríais capaces de hacer frente al desafío.

Exorcizar un demonio. John fue entrenado brevemente para ello pero nunca había habido áreas infestadas de muertos vivientes alrededor de Al de Baran, nada como la ciudad arruinada de Glast Heim a donde se les está pidiendo ir ahora.

- Estoy seguro de que por ese precio estaremos bien – dice Sherlock.

* * *

Glast Heim está a dos días de camino de las puertas occidentales de Geffen. Van en peco, John en su montura habitual y Sherlock en una de las aves más jóvenes prestada por los establos de Geffen. El sol se pone detrás de las torres del castillo en ruinas al final del primer día. Sherlock enciende un fuego mientras John va en busca de agua para rellenar sus cantimploras.

Cuanto más se acercan a Glast Heim, más silencioso se vuelve el bosque. Las hojas de los árboles pasan de un vibrante verde a un aceituna enfermizo y las ramas se atrofian y crecen más cerca del suelo. Se ven forzados a caminar en vez de montar y a abrirse paso entre la maleza, usando los machetes para despejar el camino. Sherlock mantiene al menos tres esferas espirituales dando vueltas alrededor de la muñeca en todo momento, su resplandor desdibuja las malas hierbas cada vez que gira el brazo.

Llegan al muro desmoronado de la una vez gran ciudad. Todo está en silencio excepto por el susurro del viento a través de la hiedra muerta que trepa por la piedra en ruinas.

Sherlock envaina el machete de vuelta a su mochila y mira alrededor. John hace lo mismo y desengancha la lanza de su espalda.

John no ha sido entrenado en las artes divinas casi tanto como Sherlock, pero también puede sentirlo: el roce siniestro de una criatura oscura acechando en algún lugar entre las ruinas.

* * *

Son emboscados por un grupo de gárgolas de piedra cuando se aproximan al castillo.

John balancea su lanza hacia ellos y se concentra en canalizar la magia hacia la vara de madera. La hoja brilla y un arco de luz golpea a una de las gárgolas, despedazándola en trozos de roca. Sherlock golpea a una de las criaturas con dos explosiones seguidas con sus esferas espirituales. El ala se desmorona. La gárgola cae al suelo y se hace añicos.

John guía a su peco para dar la vuelta mientras las gárgolas se abalanzan hacia ellos en una segunda ronda. La hoja de su lanza arde con un fuego frío que lanza luz blanca por el afilado filo. Sherlock tiene ambas manos en las riendas pero está murmurando palabras con los ojos fijos en las gárgolas. Empiezan a crepitar rayos a sus pies.

Las gárgolas saltan con chillidos estruendosos y agudos. John envía otro arco de luz que vuela en el aire, un látigo de fuego corta a la gárgola por la mitad. La voz de Sherlock se eleva y los rayos atraviesan el cielo, golpeando a otra y despedazándola en trozos de roca.

Las pocas gárgolas que quedan baten sus alas y revolotean en el aire mirando a Sherlock y a John. Entonces se elevan y desaparecen entre los tejados hundidos del castillo de Glast Heim. Una bandada de cuervos remontan el vuelo y bajan a su paso, improvisando su camino hacia el bosque.

- No será la última – dice John mientras los observa retirarse. La luz de su lanza se desvanece y el rayo se extingue en el polvo provocando un paso nervioso a los pecos.

- Vamos – dice Sherlock y guía a su peco en dirección al castillo.

* * *

Montan un campamento para la noche bajo la sombra del muro del castillo. Los no muertos son mucho más fuertes por la noche y ninguno de ellos quiere exponerse así de cerca a la muerte.

John se apoya contra el escudo con la lanza cerca de la mano. Los pecos están amarrados en un árbol cercano y John se debate si es o no más peligroso llevarlos dentro del castillo o dejarlos atados fuera.

- Haré la primera guardia – dice Sherlock, alimentando con palos el fuego.

- Despiértame si ocurre algo – dice John. Sherlock lo mira antes de encogerse de hombros. John elige interpretarlo como una afirmación y cierra los ojos.

Apenas se sienten como unos pocos minutos antes de que Sherlock le sacuda el hombro. John le mira de reojo.

- Segunda guardia – dice Sherlock.

John se quita uno de los guanteletes y se frota los ojos.

- Está bien.

Sherlock voltea su pesada capucha sobre la cabeza y se sienta junto a John. Este se pone de nuevo el guantelete y toca su lanza para asegurarse de que está a mano. Se sientan uno junto al otro, apoyados contra un árbol.

John está mirando hacia la oscuridad que rodea su claro y considerando abrir su mochila por un poco de polvos de café instantáneo cuando la cabeza de Sherlock cae suavemente sobre su hombro. John está llevando sus hombreras así que no es posible que pueda ser cómodo, pero Sherlock ni siquiera se despierta. John se remueve, consiguiendo suficiente movilidad en el brazo para deslizarlo alrededor de Sherlock para que se apoye en la parte más suave bajo el brazo de John.

La mano de Sherlock sube para descansar contra el pecho de John. Este la mira, las largas sombras de sus nudillos hinchados, los arañazos logrados por haber girado su machete contra las plantas espinosas.

- Un día vas hacer que me maten – susurra John a la figura dormida de Sherlock. Levanta la mano y traza los perfiles de un moratón en el dorso de su mano sin tocar la piel de Sherlock.

Debería conservar su energía para la próxima pelea pero no puede resistirlo. Se abre para la magia que se sumerge en las profundidades de su núcleo y la desvía lentamente. La yema de su dedo índice brilla plateada cuando John guía la magia sanadora a las heridas de Sherlock, moviendo los dedos a los lago de los contornos de la mano de Sherlock, con apenas el roce de piel contra piel. Une los capilares y estimula a las células de la piel a regenerarse. Cuando termina, la mano de Sherlock parece ilesa y entera.

John suelta aire y vuelve a mirar a la oscuridad de los árboles.

* * *

Entran en el castillo a pie con los pecos atados fuera. La entrada conduce a una espaciosa sala, con lámparas de araña destrozadas colgando de largas cadenas. La mayor parte de las cortinas de las ventanas se recortan contra la luz de la mañana pero la sala está iluminada irregularmente por la luz del sol a través de las grietas y secciones de pared derrumbadas.

Sherlock llama a cinco esferas espirituales que emiten un brillo constante alrededor de sus proximidades. John iluminaría su lanza pero necesita mucha concentración y energía para mantenerla así cuando no la está usando en batalla. Avanzan por el castillo.

Los marcos dorados de los cuadros de las paredes están deslustrados y opacos bajo años de polvo. Los murciélagos chillan y baten las alas a través de las puertas cuando entran en una nueva y oscura habitación, pero incluso entonces, cientos de ellos permanecen colgados del techo finamente tallado, sus ojos brillando cuando los dos miran hacia arriba. Hay montones de excrementos de murciélago sobre los una vez decadentes muebles.

- ¿Dónde están los monstruos? - murmura John mientras atraviesan el castillo.

- Tal vez expulsados – dice Sherlock – Pero seguramente... convocados.

Cubren todo el castillo en dos horas sin encontrar ni un solo no muerto. John ojea alrededor de la última habitación en la que han buscado: la cocina. Es extraño ver las ollas y las sartenes aún colgadas, como si esperaran a que algún fantasma saliera del pasado y empezara a usarlas de nuevo. Los cajones han sido arrancados de los armarios, todo la cubertería de plata desaparecida. Ladrones.

- Solo queda un camino – dice Sherlock, haciendo un gesto a John hacia una de las habitaciones laterales. Tiene una trampilla abierta, directa a...

- Las cloacas – Sherlock lo confirma cuando empieza a bajar la escalerilla. John ata su lanza a la espalda, sobre el escudo, y baja detrás de Sherlock.

* * *

Cuando doblan la esquina, hay una línea de jinetes fantasmales plantados al final del túnel cavernoso. John los señala con la lanza mientras Sherlock eleva el agua fangosa de la alcantarilla en el aire. Los jinetes no se acercan a ellos. Sus caballos con armadura patean el suelo, sus relinchos hacen eco de forma extraña en el espacio circular. Tienen estandartes que ondean en un viento que no se siente, las manos esqueléticas agarrando las riendas bajo las túnicas negras.

El filo de la lanza de John estalla con luz blanca. Sherlock envía volando el agua hacia los jinetes.

Los jinetes rompen al galope en silencio, sacando espadones transparentes de sus espaldas. John se pone firme, sus armas puede que no fueran capaces de hacer un daño físico pero hay otras formas de llegar al alma sin cortar la carne. El agua que Sherlock dispara solo pasa a través de los jinetes y al instante, Sherlock lanza electricidad hacia ellos, los rayos emergiendo de las palmas de sus manos.

John gira su lanza y un arco de luz corta a través del cuello de un jinete. Desaparece en una voluta de humo y John no está seguro de si lo ha matado del todo o si solo lo ha teletransportado lejos. Aunque no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por eso, esquiva la espada de otro jinete al que clava su lanza hasta penetrar en un punto débil de la armadura, apuntando en la parte interior del muslo. Se hunde ahí y la fría llama atrapa las vestiduras de la criatura, reduce tanto al jinete como a su montura a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

John gira la lanza para empalar a un jinete que había estado a segundos de atravesar con la espada el hombro de Sherlock. Le da al jinete bajo la mandíbula, llegando hasta la base del cráneo y haciendo subir también una llamarada fría.

Sherlock mata a tres de ellos con un relámpago, lanzándolo a través de los corazones y quemándolos con un conjuro de fuego. Todos se convierten en cenizas, sin dejar huesos atrás. Terminan con el último juntos, John clavando su lanza en el caballo y Sherlock soplando una llamarada en la cara del jinete. La luz se apaga y no deja nada salvo polvo.

John mira a Sherlock que se está mirando las manos. Están quemadas y brillantes por donde los relámpagos han salido de sus palmas.

- Déjame – dice John, dejando la lanza a su espalda con un hábil movimiento. Toma las manos de Sherlock gentilmente entre las suyas.

- Ahorra tu energía – dice Sherlock, pero John puede ver que está apretando la mandíbula contra el dolor.

John saca la magia indomable que aún pasea libremente por su cuerpo de la batalla. La calma, la moldea en magia curativa y empuja el calor fuera de sus dedos hacia las manos de Sherlock.

John mantiene los ojos fijos en la piel que se cura lentamente. Le lleva un esfuerzo no hundirse en la magia de forma más profunda, buscar el dolor y borrarlo. Finalmente deja a Sherlock ir, cuando la piel de las palmas de sus manos están curadas de nuevo.

Sherlock toca la mejilla de John, con las puntas de los dedos contra la sien, en agradecimiento. Luego vuelve a mirar las alcantarillas y saca esferas espirituales del suelo para iluminar el camino.

* * *

Hay una fuerza malévola que los atrae hacia delante, que los guía cada vez que llegan a un cruce que los lleva en una dirección diferente. Al final salen de la red de alcantarillado y terminan a las afueras de otro edificio de Glast Heim.

La tarde está terminando. Solo tienen unas pocas horas para encontrar al demonio y desterrarlo antes de que el sol caiga.

- Es una iglesia - dice John, viendo una cruz en la torre torcida con el techo hundido.

Sherlock se encuentra con los ojos de John. John desata su escudo y lo ata a su brazo derecho con los lazos.

Empujan la puerta y abren las pesadas puertas.

* * *

Silencio.

* * *

Entran en la iglesia, sus alargadas sombras enmarcadas por el contorno de la puerta. Esta se balancea hasta cerrarse con un ruido sordo.

El interior de la iglesia está iluminada solo por la colorida luz del sol, que logra colarse a través de la gruesa capa de suciedad que empaña la vidriera, y las cinco esferas espirituales dando vueltas en un amplio círculo alrededor de ellos.

- Me gusta más cuando la comida viene a mi – dice una voz. Parece venir de todas partes a la vez.

Una negrura absoluta parece arrastrase desde las esquinas de la iglesia, atrapándolos lentamente en un claustrofóbico círculo definido por el límite hasta donde alcanzan las esferas espirituales de Sherlock. John se concentra y su lanza arde como una antorcha, arrojando luz sobre los bancos destrozados y fragmentos de mampostería.

- Quería conoceros a los dos – dice la voz.

John mantiene alta la lanza y la luz proyecta un círculo más amplio, las sombras retrocediendo ondulantes.

- ¡Muéstrate!

- Tenéis potencial – continua la voz – Tenéis mucho potencial pero no se si cumpliréis vuestro objetivo final – la oscuridad vuelve a cernirse sobre ellos, lamiendo los bordes de donde la lanza de John falla en alcanzar.

Una forma oscura se fusiona frente a la iglesia, de pie delante del púlpito. Cuanto más tiempo mira John, más parece cambiar la figura: una bola de serpientes retorciéndose, un león con brazos humanos, un anciano sin ojos. Sherlock mira de reojo a John, sus ojos se encuentran, y silenciosamente comienzan a avanzar juntos.

- Tengo planes para vosotros dos – dice la voz y la oscuridad se expande, creando una forma vagamente humana. Las sombras se arrastran por el suelo para rodearlos y aparecen las piernas de la cosa antes de que la oscuridad se desvanezca y revele un cráneo con cuernos sobresalientes, con dos puntos de luz como el carbón ardiendo en las profundidades de las cuencas de los ojos. Lleva las ropas de un brujo hecha jirones, con calaveras humanas como hombreras – No me decepcionéis ahora – dice.

John ataca primero, un arco de luz dirigido directamente al cráneo de la cabeza. La criatura apenas levanta una mano para desviar el ataque, las sombras solidificándose como un escudo para absorber la luz.

Tendrán que atacarlo a corta distancia. John levanta su escudo justo cuando la cosa le envía una bola de fuego azul.

No pueden desgastarlo, se agotarían mucho antes de que el demonio mostrara señales de cansancio. Tienen que atacar con sus mejores técnicas y derrotarlo lo más rápido posible. John puede ver las huellas de un aura azul brillando alrededor de Sherlock, un azul más profundo que su magia. John lo ha visto antes en anteriores misiones: Sherlock se está preparando para un ataque asura. John tendrá que sacar casi todo el fuego hasta que Sherlock esté preparado.

Gira la lanza por segunda vez, enviando otro arco de luz hacia el demonio. Las sombras se fusionan y absorben el ataque. John sabe que es el objetivo menos atractivo con su escudo pesado. También le ralentiza, haciendo imposible conseguir un golpe a corta distancia. Realmente solo tiene una opción.

El escudo repiquetea contra el suelo y el demonio envía inmediatamente otro chorro de fuego azul hacia él. John se aparta y la primera fila de bancas estalla en salvajes llamaradas de fuego infernal. Tiene que acercarse, irritar al demonio lo suficiente para mantener su atención.

Carga contra el demonio, la lanza resplandeciendo de un blanco brillante mientras lleva más poder a la hoja. El destello pasa por encima de la armadura de huesos, bajo los ropajes y da un fuerte golpe contra el pálido material. El hueso se cubre con una sombra de nuevo casi inmediatamente.

John ve a Sherlock aproximarse por el otro lado, con el puño crepitando de energía mientras salta hacia el demonio...

… la sombra de un cuchillo se solidifica en el aire...

… Sherlock grita.

La espada está en el estómago de Sherlock pero John puede jurar que también la siente, un punzante dolor en medio del pecho.

No hay sangre, ni siquiera un corte, pero John puede ver como resplandece demasiado fuerte la ahora aura visible de Sherlock, su alma está abierta en canal y la magia se derrama con demasiada rapidez. John se tambalea pero sujeta la lanza con fuerza y sabe lo que tiene que hacer... las palabras que tiene que decir.

Empieza a decirlas, arrodillado en el suelo y mirando fijamente al demonio que mira a Sherlock con ojos que no son ojos. Sherlock boquea en busca de aire incluso aunque sus pulmones estén bien. Escarba en la tierra y no puede moverse correctamente aunque sus músculos trabajen perfectamente. John sigue entonando.

El demonio se vuelve hacia él. John no titubea.

- Sabes – dice el demonio – Un día te unirás a mi. Y lo harás voluntariamente.

John no se detiene. El suelo alrededor de ellos se calienta, una luz pálida estalla a través de las grietas de las piedras del suelo.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué, John Watson?

La luz se vuelve más intensa, las rocas revientan. El demonio ni siquiera levanta su vara por un ataque, solo sigue con sus ojos de carbón fijos en la ahora cabeza inclinada de John.

- Porque seré capaz de darte todo lo que deseas en este mundo – dice el demonio. Hay un susurro de las túnicas cuando se inclina hacia John, pero no va a atacar. Sus palabras salen con una risa chirriante que suena como el roce de hueso contra hueso – Te daré a Sherlock Holmes.

La voz de John se eleva en la última sílaba y una ráfaga de pura luz blanca estalla desde el suelo, lanzando fragmentos de roca por todas partes mientras aumenta su brillo y se expande hacia afuera. Partes del alto techo empiezan a desprenderse cuando la luz lo toca, haciendo que llueva madera podrida y trozos de roca. Pero también ahuyenta a las sombras y abrasa al demonio que sigue riéndose. Ciega a John y le drena la energía pero no deja que la luz se apague hasta que el demonio haya sido engullido por la blancura.

Está demasiado cegado para ver en el instante en que la luz desaparece, pero cae de rodillas y tantea su camino hacia Sherlock mientras escucha la infraestructura desmoronarse. Tienen que salir de la iglesia, pero Sherlock está respirando de forma demasiado débil y John no sabe como arreglar eso, no sabe si el daño en el alma de Sherlock aún se puede revertir. Pero tiene que intentarlo porque no puede imaginar una vida sin Sherlock. Y hay una parte de él que hierve en odio a si mismo, la parte de él que está furioso por cómo ha fallado en sus deberes de alfa, la parte de él que empujaría toda su alma en la de Sherlock si eso significaba salvar a ese hombre.

- Por favor – dice John y tal vez es una verdadera oración, una que no dice realmente con palabras mientras se abre por completo con las manos en el pecho de Sherlock y deja que los espacios vacíos en el alma de Sherlock le guíen. Su aura brilla de color dorado cuando se expone a si mismo y John puede ver ese color entrando en la boca de Sherlock y penetrando en su pecho.

- Ponte bien – susurra John mientras siente a Sherlock drenándole las reservas de magia, tirándole hacia su propio cuerpo.

No sabe por cuanto tiempo ha estado de rodillas con las manos sobre Sherlock, no sabe como lucha contra el impulso de apartar las manos para preservarse a si mismo, tan fuerte como la necesidad de respirar cuando mantiene la cabeza bajo el agua durante demasiado tiempo. Tal vez es Sherlock quien mantiene ahí sus manos, con avidez agotando la fuerza vital que le ha ofrecido más allá de los límites de la seguridad.

No recuerda perder el conocimiento cuando su cuerpo se apaga en señal de protesta.

* * *

Vuelve a la consciencia. Intenta forzar los ojos a abrirse o las extremidades a moverse pero ninguno de ellos lo hace. Se sumerge lentamente en la oscuridad por puro agotamiento.

La segunda vez, consigue abrir los ojos. Aunque tiene la visión borrosa, puede vez la luz del sol del medio día entrando por un agujero en el techo medio derrumbado. Sherlock duerme acurrucado con los dedos entrelazados con los de John. John se queda maravillado de que no estén muertos. Cierra los ojos y aprieta la mano de Sherlock.

La tercera vez, Sherlock le está sacudiendo el hombro. John se obliga a abrir los ojos. El sol ha descendido, entrando en ángulo por la vidriera opaca.

- Tenemos que irnos – dice Sherlock con la mano en el cuello de John. Este asiente y lucha por ponerse en pie, usando su lanza para levantarse. La mano de Sherlock pierde el contacto con su piel y siente un terrible dolor en el pecho, un profundo dolor que no deja de empeorar. Sherlock cierra la mano alrededor de la muñeca de John y el dolor disminuye.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta John. Sherlock no contesta, solo pasa un brazo por sus hombros y soporta parte de su peso.

Está oscureciendo y no están en condiciones de luchar contra los no muertos. John tiene que dejar atrás su escudo. Bajan lentamente las escaleras hacia el castillo donde sus pecos siguen con suerte atados.

* * *

John aprieta el rostro en el espacio entre los omóplatos de Sherlock e intenta no volver a hundirse en el calor de la seductora oscuridad. Tiene frío sin la armadura. Sherlock insta a la montura de John a ir más deprisa.

* * *

John solo sabe que han llegado a Geffen cuando una sacudida de dolor le pone en alerta y encuentra difícil respirar. Sherlock ha desmontado y agarra el brazo de John con fuerza antes de aflojar el agarre y ayudarle a bajar del peco.

Sherlock habla con otras personas pero las palabras son confusas para John, como si escuchara a través de un embalaje de algodón. Puede que haya sido un halcón enviado hacia el cielo. Deja a Sherlock conducirlo escaleras arriba y dentro de la habitación. John se encuentra de pie en medio de la habitación hasta que Sherlock le guía hasta la cama y le deja derrumbarse en ella, bocabajo.

* * *

Le lleva tres días deshacerse de su estupor. Cada vez que despierta, Sherlock tiene una mano en el brazo de John o su frente apretada contra el hombro de John. Tienen que ir al baño juntos, pero la mente de John está demasiado vacía como para sentir vergüenza por la forma en la que Sherlock tiene que ayudarlo a desatarse los cordones de los pantalones o sostenerlo mientras orina. Sherlock le alimenta con trozos de pan y sopa aguada que le llevan a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta John el cuarto día.

- Tú siendo un idiota – dice Sherlock – Poniendo demasiado de tu alma dentro de mi.

- Pero estás vivo – dice John.

Sherlock acaricia con una mano el rostro de John.

- Sí, lo estoy.

* * *

Por el final de la semana, John está lo suficientemente bien para poder regresar a Prontera por un portal de distorsión del espacio. Siempre ha odiado la sensación de la teletransportación, como si todo su cuerpo se estirara como una fina pajita antes de que el vértigo le golpeara con toda su fuerza al otro lado. Pero es la forma más rápida de viajar y no cree que pueda hacer otros tres días en la carretera.

Sherlock puede alejarse un metro más o menos de distancia antes de que John empiece a sentir ese dolor tirante y esa presión en el pecho. Ambos están físicamente ilesos pero John siente una especie de vacío que nunca había sentido antes. Lo confirma cuando toca su lanza y piensa en formar llamas en el filo y sale con las manos vacías. No ocurre nada, ninguna magia fluye a través de sus manos, ni el filo estalla en una fría llama moviéndose contra la hoja.

Se lo dio todo a Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock no toma ningún caso. Incluso aunque ya se pueden apartar uno del otro sin dolor cada día más lejos, aunque la mente de John se alivia cuando están en contacto físico. Sherlock debe de sentir lo mismo porque se arrastra por el sofá y se coloca contra las piernas de John con un manuscrito alquímico en las manos o sigue a John al mercado cuando este va a comprar comida.

Se mete en la cama de John y se acurruca contra la espalda de John cuando van a dormir. John debería estar demasiado exhausto para pensar en darse la vuelta y en apretar a Sherlock contra las sábanas. Pero su mente conjura la imagen de todos modos, de como se sentiría deslizarse lentamente dentro de Sherlock, su pecho desnudo contra el de Sherlock y besos febriles en el cuello de Sherlock, hasta que John se hunde tanto en si mismo que deja de pensar en nada.

El control de su parte primitiva se le está escapando, pero está demasiado cansado regenerando su alma como para darle vueltas apropiadamente. John tendrá simplemente que ignorarlo hasta que esa estúpida obligación a mantener el contacto físico el uno con el otro desaparezca por fin.

* * *

John se despierta una mañana y sabe instintivamente que Sherlock no está en ningún lugar del piso. Lanza fuera su mente y encuentra el hilo que lo une con el trozo de alma que le ha dado a Sherlock. Lo sigue y se da cuenta que Sherlock ni siquiera está en Prontera.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama y se pone una bata antes de ir escaleras abajo. Mycroft está sentado en la silla de Sherlock, leyendo uno de los manuscritos que Sherlock ha dejado tirando por el piso.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - pregunta John, incluso aunque lo que realmente quiere decir sea _¿Dónde está Sherlock?_

- Buenos días, John – dice Mycroft, poniéndose en pie – Me complace ver que has tenido una excelente recuperación.

- Gracias – dice John.

- Por favor – Mycroft hace un gesto hacia la otra silla – Siéntate.

John baja los últimos escalones y duda antes de ir hacia la silla. Se sienta.

- Sherlock ha ido a Izlude a ocuparse de... - hay una delicada pausa mientras Mycroft mira a John a los ojos - ...unos asuntos. Mientras tanto, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente desde hace mucho.

- Te escucho.

- Lo que ha pasado entre tú y Sherlock es extremadamente raro – dice Mycroft, colocando su vara en el regazo – Hay pocas personas que lo hayan intentado alguna vez e incluso menos personas que hayan sobrevivido al proceso. Quizás haya cinco incidentes registrados en los últimos tres siglos y ninguno en tiempos contemporáneos – da pequeños golpes contra la vara – Entenderás entonces, porqué nuestros estudios de un verdadero vínculo del alma son increíblemente limitados.

- ¿Verdadero vínculo del alma?

- Un verdadero intercambio de una parte de tu alma – dice Mycroft – No solo la débil unión creada por un vínculo por mordisco entre un alfa y un omega.

John traga saliva pero mantiene los ojos en el rostro de Mycroft.

- Dime – dice Mycroft - ¿Cómo un alfa sin vínculo y un omega viven en unos pequeños aposentos sin rendirse a sus más básicos instintos?

John sonríe pero no es realmente una sonrisa.

- Aparentemente ya no estamos sin vínculo.

- Te felicito por tu nivel de auto-control – dice Mycroft – Eres en verdad una persona muy extraña, John Watson. Sherlock te ha considerado merecedor de su confianza y le rompería el corazón si lo traicionaras.

_Nunca lo haría, _quiere decir John, pero eso no es completamente cierto, ¿no? Ha introducido a la fuerza una parte de si mismo dentro de Sherlock sin ni siquiera pensarlo, dejando a sus instintos tomar el control. ¿Fue solo otra forma de posesión de su parte alfa? ¿Había visto la oportunidad de ampliar su control sobre Sherlock y la había aprovechado alegremente? Todo había pasado tan rápidamente y ahora no puede recordarlo.

John se lame los labios y se mira fijamente las rodillas. No puede estar seguro de que sus motivos fueran completamente puros. Y después de todo lo que Sherlock había dicho, acerca de los monjes desprendiéndose de todas sus ataduras terrenales para alcanzar otro plano donde pudieran moverse libremente y sin obstáculos, ahora Sherlock estaba anclado a John y este había desfigurado el alma de Sherlock con una parte de la suya.

- Te dejaré descansar – escucha John decir a Mycroft. Hay unos pasos en las escaleras y John cierra los ojos. Tiene un nudo en el pecho.

* * *

No es hasta el final de la tarde que John se da cuenta del todo porqué Sherlock se ha marchado. Había estado sintiendo un poco de calor desde que había tomado el almuerzo pero lo había asociado a una posible intoxicación alimenticia. Pero ahora es inconfundible, la penetrante excitación que se filtra por la conexión entre ellos y se arrastra bajo la piel de John.

Todo está demasiado caliente, la ropa le pica contra la piel y John comienza a temblar. Está pasando demasiado rápido para que John comprenda lo que está pasando, por un momento piensa en subir las escaleras hacia su propio cuarto pero en lugar de eso tropieza con el de Sherlock. Nunca ha estado ahí antes, siempre había creído que era inapropiado, no importaba cuantas veces Sherlock irrumpiera en su habitación sin ni siquiera molestarse en llamar.

Su sentido del olfato había estado en auge en varios niveles desde la mañana y puede reconocer el olor distintivo de Sherlock en esa habitación. Es el mismo que había olido todos esos años atrás, dulce y sutil, el mismo que había perseguido sus sueños durante meses. Es una completa aberración que Sherlock lo mantenga oculto, cubierto con el olor sintético de un beta. Es delicioso y John podría quedarse plantado en esa habitación durante horas y simplemente beberlo todo.

Un temblor le recorre el cuerpo y la mente se le queda en blanco. No se ha masturbado desde que se convirtió en cruzado y parece que varios meses de tensión se retuercen cada vez con más fuerza dentro de él. Está insoportablemente duro sin ni siquiera tocarse, únicamente con los ecos del celo de Sherlock vertiéndose a través de su conexión. Ni siquiera se lo cuestiona, se desabrocha los pantalones y gime quedamente cuando roza con los dedos su erección. Se saca la camisa por la cabeza y se deja caer en el colchón, aprieta el rostro en la almohada donde la cabeza de Sherlock había yacido una vez y agarra las sábanas.

Si cerraba los ojos y fingía, Sherlock podría estar ahí con él. Se imagina la forma en que la voz de Sherlock sonaría, suplicándole a John que entrara más dentro de él. La forma en la que se retorcería contra John, las uñas clavándose en sus hombros, el húmedo calor de su estrecho ano alrededor del pene de John. Mordería el cuello de Sherlock hasta derramar sangre, empujaría su nudo dentro de Sherlock hasta que Sherlock estuviera gritando por él, la fricción de la piel y ese increíblemente exquisito aroma.

Siente a su nudo hincharse, siente los temblores del celo de Sherlock deslizarse a través de él, ¿en qué estaría pensando Sherlock? ¿Estaría Sherlock pensando en él, pensando en su pene llenándolo, en cómo de bueno sería? ¿En la forma en la que John le tiraría del pelo la cabeza hacia atrás y hundiría los dientes en el cuello y forjaría un vínculo de forma apropiada?

Se corre sin tocarse, solloza el nombre de Sherlock contra el brazo, y desea.

* * *

John pone sábanas nuevas en la cama de Sherlock. Tiene que lavar las antiguas él mismo, no puede enviarlas a una lavandera con las grandes cantidades de semen que John ha salpicado por todas partes. Las habría quemado si no se sintiera tan culpable por lo caras que eran.

Si John solo había sentido los ecos de lo que Sherlock había estado sintiendo, no puede imaginárselo, no puede imaginarse como se debe sentir lo real. No puede imaginarse el cómo Sherlock había lidiado con ello.

_Un castigo, _recuerda John, _por las malas obras realizadas en vidas pasadas._

Sherlock vuelve cuatro días más tarde. Se queda la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto o sintetiza productos alquímicos y no se encuentra con los ojos de John cuando este le entrega la comida o el café. Hay cautela y vergüenza filtrándose a través de su conexión y hace que John sufra en silencio por Sherlock.

Solo necesitan tiempo para adaptarse.


	9. veintitrés

**veintitrés**

John sigue a Sherlock cuando abre la puerta a la rama del gremio de alquimistas estacionado en Prontera. Aún quejándose a John.

- Si reclutarais a espadachines más inteligentes tal vez Lestrade tendría una mejor variedad donde elegir.

- Siento que el uso de la espada requiera fuerza – dice John mientras Sherlock da vueltas para encontrar a un alquimista. Molly está poniendo jarras con polvos de diferentes colores en las estanterías, al fondo de su lugar de trabajo.

- Molly – la llama Sherlock – Voy a necesitar más polvo de garra de Eddga* y fuego de Horong*.

- ¿Fabricando explosivos? - pregunta Molly. Hay otro hombre de pie junto a la mesa donde ella está trabajando. Lleva el ropaje de un pícaro*: una capucha peluda y ropa bastante ajustada con pequeños cuchillos metidos en el cinturón y un arco con un carcaj de flechas cruzadas por los hombros. Les sonríe.

- Oh – dice Molly – Este es mi novio, Jim.

- Hola – dice Jim con un gesto de la mano.

Sherlock lo mira un momento antes de volverse a Molly.

- Si no tienes polvo de garra de Eddga, puedo arreglármelas con polvo de garra de Bigfoot*.

- Yo puedo traerlo – dice Jim antes de volver a sonreírle a Sherlock – Molly me lo ha estado enseñando todo – desaparece por la parte de atrás.

Sherlock coge una pieza de vidrio del banco de Molly y murmura:

- Vinculado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con vinculado? - pregunta Molly.

- Jim – dice Sherlock y coloca el vaso de nuevo.

- Eso es imposible – dice Molly – Jim es un beta. Los betas no pueden vincularse.

- Entonces suena a que te ha estado mintiendo – dice Sherlock justo cuando Jim regresa con una pequeña jarra de fuego y un vial con polvo beige.

- Aquí tienes – dice Jim, entregándole las cosas a Sherlock. Vuelve a sonreír y esta vez John considera seriamente ceder a la tentación de arrastrar lejos a Sherlock. No le gusta la apreciación con la que Jim mira a Sherlock.

- Vámonos – dice John. Molly parece que quiere seguir preguntando a Sherlock pero este obedece a John y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Encantado de conocerte – le dice a Jim, lo cual no es cierto - Gracias, Molly – le dice a Molly y sigue fuera a Sherlock.

* * *

- No tenías que hacerle eso a ella – dice John de camino a casa – Podrías haberte enfrentado a él primero por mentirle.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Sherlock – Habría resultado la misma conclusión. Molly puede romper la relación ahora que sabe que él es un mentiroso.

- ¿Y cómo sabe ella a quién creer?

Sherlock le mira por encima del hombro.

- Siempre tengo razón, John.

- Idiota creído – dice John, pero está sonriendo cuando lo dice.

* * *

El halcón encuentra a John cuando sale del castillo de Prontera. Aterriza en su brazo extendido y toma el mensaje de su espalda. El halcón vuelve a remontar el vuelo y John desenrolla el pergamino.

* * *

- Un wargo rabioso – dice John mientras le entrega a Sherlock la carta.

Sherlock la mira.

- Aburrido. Nada que control de plagas no pueda manejar.

- Es de mi aldea – dice John – Siento como si tuviera la obligación de ayudar. Si no vienes conmigo, simplemente iré solo.

Sherlock se echa sobre el respaldo de la silla y deja la carta en la mesa.

- Eso no será necesario – estira los dedos bajo la barbilla y añade – Hoy llegó un paquete para ti. En la mesa de la cocina.

Hay una pistola de plata en el interior de la caja. John no está muy familiarizado con esa gama de armas pero puede decir que esa es cara y está bien equilibrada. Hay algunas cajas de munición bajo el paquete abierto, el sello de una cruz en las cubiertas declaran que están bendecidas por un sumo sacerdote.

No hablan sobre ello, de como John no puede proyectar la magia curativa a sus manos o de como su lanza siempre permanece fría y sin vida cuando luchan. No hablan de como las esferas espirituales de Sherlock ahora brillan de color dorado o de como su magia se ilumina plateada en lugar de azul. La única vez que Sherlock expuso su aura, era de un verde pálido. No la ha expuesto desde entonces.

- La tarifa para importar desde Einbroch es ridícula – dice Sherlock mientras mira por encima del hombro de John – Tendremos que encontrar un distribuidor de municiones decente en Rune-Midgard. Opté por un arma más pequeña. El Maestro Pistolero dijo que era una de las mejores.

- Gracias – dice John.

* * *

Sherlock ni siquiera se queja por montar desde Prontera hasta Elysium. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo absorto con un libro que describe diferentes propiedades del árbol yggdrasil y su potencial para la comercialización. John tiene que alargar la mano y ajustar periódicamente las riendas de Sherlock para prevenir que su peco vague entre los arbustos en busca de larvas.

Por la noche instalan un campamento abrigado por los árboles y es fantástico no tener que mantenerlo vigilado. El fuego consume las brasas y Sherlock se acurruca contra su costado, con la cabeza en el pecho de John. John ha empaquetado todas sus armas para más tarde y ahora solo lleva cuero así que está medio convencido de que simplemente Sherlock no quiere usar una roca como almohada. Pero a Sherlock le gusta iniciar el contacto físico y a veces se mete en la cama de John cuando está durmiendo. John no puede negar que eso le trae una sensación de plenitud, tener a Sherlock lo suficientemente cerca para tocarle.

Se habían acostumbrado a sus propios cuerpos. John había pasado un mes lejos en Al de Baran sin efectos adversos. Había echado de menos a Sherlock, pero siempre echaba de menos a Sherlock cuando estaba ausente.

Sir Baldwin le había dicho que nunca iba a recuperar el uso completo de la magia, incluso aunque sus reservas empezaran a regenerarse. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera se regeneraran sus reservas.

Un búho ulula y bate las alas antes de que la noche quede en silencio de nuevo. John tensa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock y cierra los ojos.

* * *

- ¡John! - grita su madre cuando ralentiza a medida que se acerca a la puerta principal de la casa familiar. Sherlock ha conseguido una habitación para él en la posada recién construida. Elysium ha crecido considerablemente desde que John se fue, con un verdadero mercado y con una reputación basada en el ganado de calidad. Los Watson han comprado unos sementales con el dinero que John envió a casa y ahora John puede verlos pastando en los campos.

John desmonta y le da a su madre un abrazo antes de volver a guiar al peco a los establos.

- Es bueno verte – dice ella mientras le sigue – Siento no haber respondido tu última carta. La granja está yendo bien. Tu padre está ahora mucho mejor. Y um...

John tira de la brida de la cabeza del peco y la cuelga en un clavo. Saca el paquete de su armadura de la alforja del peco mientras mira a su madre.

- ¿Sí?

- Harry ha vuelto.

John no ha visto a su hermana en años, no desde que se había marchado para convertirse en espadachín. Se para con las correas a medio desatar.

- ¿Debería buscar también una habitación en la posada?

- No deberías tener que hacer eso, John.

No debería pero probablemente lo hará. Vuelve con las correas. Su madre le pone una mano en el brazo.

- ¿Vas a hablar con ella?

John termina con la última correa. El peco se mueve hacia delante para alimentarse del comedero. John lo acaricia antes de salir del establo.

- Está bien.

* * *

Harry está tumbada en la cama cuando John llama a la puerta abierta. Gira la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Hey – dice él.

- El buen hijo regresa a casa con todo su triunfo – anuncia Harry. John frunce el ceño.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Alberta?

- Bien – suelta Harry y le da la espalda.

John entra en la habitación.

- ¿Estás borracha?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – dice Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó en Alberta? - pregunta John.

- No puedo hacer nada bien, ¿no? - dice Harry.

John mira su espalda durante un rato antes de decir.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Harry.

Ella no dice nada. John espera otro instante antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

- Mi hermana ha vuelto – dice John cuando Sherlock le observa guiar al peco al interior de los establos de la posada. Sherlock está callado cuando John abre las hebillas del paquete de la armadura. Entonces lo sube a la mesa y empieza a desensillar el peco – Supongo que tendré que conseguir una habitación.

- Comparte la mía – dice Sherlock – Si vamos a cazar wargos esta noche, no vamos a estar ahí por mucho tiempo de todos modos.

John cuelga el traje de montar y sonríe por encima del hombro a Sherlock.

- Solo un wargo, creo.

* * *

John lanza la funda de su pistola por encima del hombro y así su nueva pistola puede ser fácilmente accesible de su costado derecho. Ha practicado con ella en los campos a las afueras de Prontera pero la munición es difícil de encontrar y no podía desperdiciar muchas balas.

Su lanza resplandece a la luz de la luna llena mientras toman su camino hasta el bosque. Sherlock envía dos esferas espirituales a vagar delante de ellos, bajando hasta la maleza en busca de un rastro.

Un lobo aúlla en la distancia. Sherlock mira hacia John y giran en dirección al sonido. Le toma a John unos momentos darse cuenta de se dirigían de vuelta al pueblo. Sherlock debe de sentir su estallido de pánico porque sus zancadas se alargan y entonces están corriendo a toda velocidad a través de los árboles, Sherlock toma prestado la memoria muscular de John de una infancia pasada explorando los bosques.

Están en el borde del pueblo cuando el lobo vuelve aullar, mucho más cerca que antes.

Se arrastran por el perímetro de la ciudad. Sherlock ha trabajado en cómo infundir electricidad a sus esferas espirituales y ahora chisporrotean con estática, la electricidad brillando a su paso cuando Sherlock aumenta su poder. John se mantiene alerta, la lanza apuntando al frente.

Una gran sombra rodea la esquina de una casa, su cola agitándose fuera de la vista. Frenan hasta ir caminando, favoreciendo al silencio sobre la velocidad. Rodean la esquina y Sherlock va por fuera, dejando a John tomar la curva cerrada. El lobo del tamaño de un caballo está esperándolos cuando rodean la pared, con un gruñido escapándosele de los labios.

El lobo salta. Sherlock envía dos de las esferas voladoras hacia él pero este gira en medio del aire y las esferas explotan contra el suelo, destrozando los adoquines. Evita la lanza de John cuando aterriza, con la intención de atacar a Sherlock. Su cola da latigazos de un lado a otro mientras se inclina hacia abajo y John prácticamente puede ver la sed de sangre nublando su aguda inteligencia en sus ojos.

Salta, con la boca muy abierta, directo al cuello de Sherlock. John se mueve antes incluso de pensar, la electricidad que llama Sherlock se desliza por el resistente pelaje del wargo, y mete su lanza bajo la pata delantera, lanzándolo fuera de su curso. La lanza se le escurre y se clava, el wargo gira hacia él con toda su furia.

John agarra la pistola. Sherlock junta las palmas de las manos, gritando un hechizo y del suelo salen pinchos, los adoquines se agrietan y desequilibran al wargo. John dispara, apuntando a los ojos. Sin embargo no es un tirador y las balas dan en el suelo y rebotan en la distancia.

El wargo ruge con desagrado, doblando la cabeza para partir el asta de la lanza en dos, haciendo crujir la madera entre sus mandíbulas. John está furioso ya que el wargo escupe las astillas hacia él como si fuera un reto y salta cuando el suelo bajo él tiembla y se convierte en arenas movedizas.

Sherlock ahueca las manos alrededor de la boca y sopla una ráfaga de fuego. El wargo se queja brevemente cuando las llamas le golpean la cara y retrocede. John apunta y esta vez da al wargo dos veces en la pierna.

El wargo se revuelve hacia John pero él está preparado. Cinco asaltos a la cara y logra dar al wargo en la nariz y en el ojo izquierdo. Este gruñe pero sigue avanzando, John intenta esquivarlo pero está sobre él demasiado rápido. Siente el cálido aliento en el cuello y el wargo le clava sus dientes en el hombro izquierdo, levantándolo del suelo y sacudiéndolo como una muñeca de trapo.

Los movimientos del wargo se ralentizan y entonces se detienen por completo. Sherlock avanza hacia ellos, con los labios moviéndose sin emitir sonido. El wargo baja lentamente la cabeza y el agarre en el hombro de John se afloja. John se impulsa para ponerse en pie, intentando no pensar en la forma en la que su brazo dominante le cuelga sin fuerzas en el costado.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillan de color dorado y tiene las manos extendidas cuando empieza a recitar un encantamiento en voz alta. El wargo cae desplomado, completamente tieso.

Sherlock parpadea y la luz dorada desaparece de sus ojos e inmediatamente está al lado de John, tocándole el hombro.

- Parece peor de lo que es – intenta decir John pero sale como un quedo gemido.

Las manos de Sherlock resplandecen de color dorado cuando empuja la magia curativa dentro de la herida. El hueso roto se vuelve a soldar y aparecen gotas de sudor en la frente de Sherlock. Su magia no es tan cálida como siempre y la luz es más tenue, ha usado demasiada de su magia para matar al wargo.

- Está bien – consigue decir John entre dientes. Pero Sherlock continua, incluso cuando la luz empieza a desvanecerse, restableciendo el músculo desgarrado hasta que ya no queda nada de magia. Sherlock cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro.

- Estoy bien – dice John y toca un lado del rostro de Sherlock. Envía tranquilidad a través de su conexión, envía pensamientos calmados para reducir los rápidos latidos del corazón en el pecho de Sherlock.

- Lo sentí – dice Sherlock. Se gira hacia la mano de John, sus labios rozando su palma - ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando uno de nosotros muera?

John no tiene una respuesta para eso, así que solo sonríe con tristeza.

Se impulsa para ponerse en pie y va a recuperar su pistola a donde se había caído. Se la enfunda y se da la vuelta. Sherlock ya está junto al wargo.

- Este ha sido domesticado – dice Sherlock.

John aún siente la sangre caliente rezumando de la herida bajo el cuero desgarrado pero se ocupará de eso más tarde. Ojala aún le quedara su magia curativa.

- Eso es imposible – dice – Los wargos domesticados no atacan a los humanos.

- Pequeñas cicatrices en el hombro – dice Sherlock, examinando el pelaje – La sangre encaja perfectamente con una espuela. Los halcones y los wargos no están en el mismo vecindario a menos que los traiga un guardabosques. Este está domesticado.

- Vale – dice John – Entonces, ¿dónde está el guardabosques?

* * *

Sherlock saca el agua caliente del fuego y la deja en la mesa junto a su mochila. John despega lentamente la tela de la camisa del hombro y tira de la prenda arruinada hacia la cabeza. La delgada hoja de metal de su hombrera abollada y ensangrentada está tirada en el suelo. Es la primera vez que ha descubierto tanta piel en presencia de Sherlock pero la vergüenza por desvestirse es superada por el miedo a una infección.

Sherlock hunde un paño en el agua y lo pasa cerca de la herida antes de que John se lo quite de los dedos y se encargue de limpiarse él mismo. Sherlock observa su mano moverse.

- No hay guardabosques locales.

John hunde el paño ensangrentado en el cubo.

- No. Mi madre me habría escrito sobre ello en una carta.

- El wargo tiene una conexión espiritual con el guardabosques – dice Sherlock. Aprieta los labios de forma tensa cuando John empieza a limpiar la mordedura apropiadamente y aprieta los dientes contra el dolor. La mano derecha de John es torpe y la herida comienza a sangrar de nuevo. Sherlock se inclina hacia delante y le quita el paño de los dedos, añadiendo:

- Un wargo domesticado corriendo como uno salvaje significa o que el guardabosques ha muerto o que el guardabosques está en peligro.

- Puedo hacerlo yo – insiste John.

- Sí, y nos sentaremos aquí toda la noche mientras me veo forzado a soportar el dolor empático contigo apretando tu herida inútilmente – le suelta Sherlock, pero su roce es suave. La punta de sus dedos brillan dorados durante un momento cuando llama a la magia curativa, pero se desvanece tan rápidamente como llega.

- Ahorra tus fuerzas – dice John – Hazlo solo de la forma tradicional.

Sherlock saca una pequeña caja de madera de su mochila y la abre. Enhebra la aguja mientras dice:

- El wargo era demasiado joven. Si los guardabosques solo se unen con un wargo a lo largo de sus vidas, significa que este guardabosques era su primero, lo que descarta la muerte natural – atraviesa la habitación para esterilizar la aguja con una llama del fuego – Es difícil sorprender a un guardabosques y si hubo una pelea, habríamos oído hablar de ello considerando la naturaleza de las ciudades pequeñas y la tendencia de la parte triunfante a presumir. El guardabosques debe de estar incapacitado.

Hace una pausa mientras lleva la aguja esterilizada hacia la piel de John.

- No he hecho esto desde que era un acólito.

- Adelante con ello.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvan en una breve sonrisa antes de clavar la aguja y empezar a cerrar el desgarro hecho por los dientes del wargo. Aprieta los dientes y John puede ver un músculo contraerse en su mandíbula cada vez que rompe la piel de John.

- Si el wargo sigue volviendo a la ciudad una y otra vez, es probable que el guardabosques esté aquí también. En una habitación insonorizada y sin escape, debe de ser estructural ya que no detecté ninguna señal mágica en ningún edificio de la ciudad, ninguno de los materiales es lo bastante grueso así que están reteniendo al guardabosques en un sótano. Eso excluye la mayoría de edificios a excepción de los restaurantes y las tiendas de alquimia. Los restaurantes están demasiado llenos lo que significa...

John tiene el rostro apartado de donde está trabajando Sherlock. Hay algo inquietante en observar la aguja entrar y salir de su piel.

- Llegó una alquimista hace dos meses. Mi madre me escribió sobre ello.

Sherlock se concentra en cerrar la última incisión. John mira a Sherlock. Sus ojos están fijos por la concentración mientras se inclina hacia John, sus dedos cálidos contra el hombro de John. Termina y corta el hilo antes de apartarse. John está momentáneamente fascinado por la caída de las pestañas de Sherlock, el color de la sangre medio seca en la punta de los dedos de Sherlock.

- Iremos mañana – dice Sherlock – Después de que regenere algo de magia.

John baja la mirada hacia los limpios puntos en su hombro, todos conectados juntos por un solo trozo de hilo ensangrentado.

- Vale – y entonces – Gracias.

* * *

Sherlock se va a dormir con el brazo derecho de John sujeto contra su pecho.

John entiende esa necesidad.

* * *

No hay señales fuera de la casa del alquimista pero Sherlock la encuentra identificando una rara especie de planta en el jardín delantero comúnmente usado en complejas síntesis.

John llama a la puerta mientras Sherlock espía a través del vidrio de la ventana delantera a las macetas creciendo dentro. Nadie sale a abrir a la puerta.

- Vuelve a llamar – dice Sherlock y John lo hace.

Esperan. Sherlock frunce el ceño y examina el pomo de la puerta. Aprieta la palma de la mano contra la madera bajo el latón y su mano brilla de color dorado. Hay una serie de chasquidos antes de que Sherlock empuje la manija hacia abajo y la puerta se abra.

- Allanamiento de morada – murmulla John.

- Progreso – contesta Sherlock y entra en la casa de buen tamaño.

- ¿Oyes eso? - pregunta John, entrecerrando los ojos. Se quedan en silencio, ambos escuchando con intensidad. Hay un débil tintineo de cristal procedente de algún lugar de la casa. Sherlock se dirige inmediatamente al interior de la casa y John le sigue.

Hay una mujer de pie en medio de lo que parecía una complicada instalación, tubos de destilación y frascos recolectores conectados juntos en un laberinto de cristal. Ella salta cuando los ve, el vial de su mano se cae al suelo y se hace añicos derramando su contenido transparente por el suelo. Se evapora rápidamente mientras ella maldice y gira alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Cómo demonios habéis entrado aquí?

- La puerta estaba abierta – miente Sherlock – Alguien en el pueblo dijo que eras química. Esperábamos que nos prestaras algunos suministros.

- ¡No! - grita ella - ¡No está abierto! ¡Fuera!

No deben de dar marcha atrás lo suficientemente rápido porque sus manos empiezan a brillar naranjas mientras grita:

- ¡Fuera! - de nuevo hacia ellos y avanza. John está seguro de que podrían luchar contra ella y ganar pero Sherlock le agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia la puerta abierta.

Da un portazo tras ellos.

- Excelente – dice Sherlock, tirando de John hacia la carretera principal – Nunca he visto una configuración tan complicada. Que curioso, ¿por qué está en Elysium en lugar de en Al de Baran?, seguramente alguien de su talento sería más útil entre sus compañeros, um, a menos que...

John siente una extraña especie de ira comenzar a agitarse en su interior, una furia sin sentido ante algo que no puede precisar. Sherlock abre la puerta de la posada y vuela escaleras arriba sin un vistazo hacia atrás. John se queda en el marco de la puerta un momento, apretando las manos en puños mientras considera a los borrachos del bar. Inútiles, la gran cantidad de ellos... John podría ocuparse de todos ellos al mismo tiempo fácilmente, meterles en la cabeza algún sentido común a golpes. ¿Cuántos escasos ahorros de sus familias desperdiciaban en bebida cada semana?

- John – le llama Sherlock y John se obliga a si mismo a girarse. Se dirige hacia las escaleras y su rabia se multiplica. ¿Quién era Sherlock para ordenarle, esperando que obedezca cada puta orden y llamada como una especia de idiota llorica? Él era un jodido _alfa _y no debería estar dejando a un estúpido _omega _le dicte lo que hacer con su vida.

- John – dice Sherlock y esta vez suena inseguro. Puede sentir un atisbo de miedo irradiando por su conexión pero solo sirve para enfurecer más a John. ¿Cómo este estúpido omega se las ha arreglado para encadenarlo sin dejarle tomar lo que era suyo por derecho?

Sherlock le mira fijamente mientras llega hasta la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Sus ojos vagan sobre el rostro de John.

- Abre la puerta – gruñe John.

Sherlock no se mueve.

John gira el pomo de la puerta y empuja la puerta para abrirla. Sherlock no tiene lugar al que ir excepto al interior de la habitación. John avanza hacia él.

- Estás comprometido – dice Sherlock, sin moverse. Suena calmado incluso aunque John puede prácticamente saborear su miedo. Y bajo todo eso, excitación... ¿tal vez excitación sexual? John le atrapa contra la pared, capturando la cabeza de Sherlock con los brazos, inclinando la cabeza para así rozar la nariz contra el cuello de Sherlock. Inspira profundamente, intentando extraer el verdadero olor de Sherlock bajo ese despreciable olor a beta.

Sherlock se estremece cuando John huele a lo largo de la parte inferior de su mandíbula y es inconfundible, la excitación sexual se filtra a través de su conexión a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sherlock de contenerla en su lado. John enseña los dientes y los pasa a lo largo del borde de la mandíbula de Sherlock, una promesa para después.

- La mayoría de la feromona alfa permanece unida a la proteína en la sangre – dice Sherlock, sus palabras salen en sílabas tartamudeadas – La más leve alteración de los niveles de feromonas libres en el torrente sanguíneo puede afectar drásticamente el comportamiento del alfa.

John desliza sus manos bajo la chaqueta con capucha del uniforma de monje de Sherlock, las palmas de las manos alisan la gruesa tela de su camisa a medida. ¿Cuántas veces se ha imaginado haciendo exactamente eso? ¿Un tembloroso Sherlock bajo sus manos, sabiendo lo que iba venir? ¿Abrirse paso bajo capas de ropa y tocar por fin apropiadamente la piel del vientre de Sherlock, del interior de sus muslos?

- Ella te drogó – susurra Sherlock. Su estómago aletea bajo el roce de John, aspira una fuerte exhalación cuando los nudillos de John rozan la piel de su cadera mientras John desliza los dedos bajo su camisa – Ese vial... - el vientre de Sherlock es suave. John aprieta la nariz en el espacio bajo la oreja de Sherlock e inspira - … ese compuesto... - John desliza la mano más abajo, la punta de los dedos clavándose bajo la parte superior de sus pantalones - …dio contra la feromona libre - ¿estaría Sherlock húmedo incluso sin estar en celo? No es que eso importara... John tenía la firme intención de reclamar a esa hermosa criatura, con celo o sin él.

Sherlock ya ni siquiera se molesta en esconderlo más: su excitación arde brillante a través de su vínculo, el deseo irradiándole en oleadas. John ha sido muy bueno hasta ahora, ni siquiera ha marcado aún al jodido Sherlock, y solo por eso, debería obtener una recompensa. Con las uñas araña la piel del trasero de Sherlock mientras saca las manos para liberarlas. Sherlock se retuerce, las piernas abriéndose ligeramente mientras se frota descaradamente contra el muslo de John.

- Habitación – gruñe John y Sherlock por fin, por fin se mueve hacia la puerta. Pero en el momento en que John da un paso tras él, Sherlock se lanza a través de la puerta y se la estampa en la cara.

Hay un destello de arrepentimiento y miseria por la existencia a través de su vínculo antes de que todo en el lado de Sherlock se cierre por completo. John gira el manillar pero está cerrado. Forcejea con el pomo pero solo consigue romperlo.

- Sherlock – dice John con calma a través de la puerta porque sabe que Sherlock está sentado justo al otro lado, conteniendo la puerta con su peso como si algo igualara la fuerza alfa de John – Déjame entrar.

No hay respuesta.

- Pensaba ponértelo fácil hoy – dice John. Está tan furioso de perder a su presa que ha pasado de una ira explosiva a una cólera helada – Pensaba que podíamos solo follar, Sherlock. Pensaba que podíamos tomárnoslo lento y agradable – se desliza hasta ponerse en cuclillas, puede ver en el ojos de su mente la forma acurrucada de Sherlock apretada contra la puerta. Quiere asegurarse de que Sherlock escuche cada una de sus palabras – Cuando te ponga las manos encima, Sherlock. Voy hacerte tomar mi nudo. Voy a abrirte hasta que grites por ello. Voy a tirar de tu cabeza hacia atrás y hundirte los dientes en el cuello.

Silencio.

- Eres mío – murmura John, tocando la puerta – Quiero asegurarme de que sabes eso.

Un sollozo medio ahogado. John jura que lo oye.

En un movimiento se endereza y golpea la puerta con el puño, gritando:

- ¡Abre la jodida puerta, Sherlock!

- ¡Ey! - hay alguien en las escaleras - ¿Qué clase de establecimiento te crees que tenemos aquí?

John piensa en estrangular al hombre y en tirar su cadáver escaleras abajo.

- ¡Largo de una puta vez de aquí! - grita el hombre.

Está bien. John puede esperar al momento oportuno.

- Volveré por ti – le dice John a Sherlock a través de la puerta.

* * *

John despierta en un campo a las afueras de Elysium. Tiene las manos amoratadas y le duele todo el cuerpo. Tiene astillas bajo las uñas.

Durante treinta gloriosos segundos, John está demasiado ocupado poniéndose en pie y manteniendo el equilibrio para pensar.

Entonces todo le inunda de nuevo.

* * *

Cojea por la carretera de vuelta al pueblo. Se siente aturdido.

No sabe a donde ir. Tal vez al otro lado del mar a Ayothaya o a Louyang. O a la República de Schwarzwald, de vuelta a Juno o al helado norte de Hugel. A cualquier lugar menos a Prontera.

Sus recuerdos son confusos y no quiere examinarlos muy de cerca. Pero recuerda lo suficiente para entender lo completamente engañado que estaba con la idea de que tenía incluso un mínimo de control sobre sus más básicos instintos. Apenas una sola bocanada de un compuesto inodoro y el alfa había arrancado las riendas como si solo hubiese consentido la ilusión del control durante toda su vida.

John deja de caminar. Hay dos familiares pecos acercándose a él por el camino del pueblo y John ni siquiera necesita acudir al vínculo para reconocer la línea recta de los hombros de Sherlock desde esa distancia.

John se da la vuelta. Si corre hacia el bosque, los pecos no serían capaces de seguirlo con la misma rapidez. Pero Sherlock siempre ha sido más veloz que él.

Empieza a caminar pero puede oír las pisadas de los pecos aproximándose. Y finalmente, la voz de Sherlock.

- John.

- ¿Estás completamente loco? - grita John, dándose la vuelta - ¿Después de lo que te hice?

Sherlock tira de las riendas y su peco se detiene. El peco de John se adelanta, empujando el hombro de John, pero este simplemente lo empuja.

- Habría cumplido esa amenaza – dice John.

Sherlock le mira.

- El alfa lo habría hecho.

- Soy el alfa, Sherlock. ¡No hay diferencia! - las palabras se sienten como si se las estuvieran arrancando del pecho.

Sherlock desata el cabo que conecta su peco con el de John y le lanza a John una brida.

- Hay una alquimista a la que detener.

John coge las riendas reflexivo pero da un paso atrás.

- No puedo – se aleja otros dos pasos – Sherlock, no puedo.

- Sin duda la alquimista ha estado probando sus productos químicos en el alfa que mantiene retenido – dice Sherlock – Si no vienes conmigo, John, voy a ir solo.

* * *

John compra una espada corta nueva de la armería de Elysium limitadamente abastecida y recarga la pistola. Deja unas balas adicionales en una bolsa junto a la funda de la pistola y limpia la sangre de su armadura aún utilizable.

No hablan. John odia eso... odia como Sherlock le manipula para salirse con la suya y como John es completamente incapaz de resistirse. De todas las personas, definitivamente Sherlock está lo suficientemente loco como para no pensarse dos veces el entrar solo en una habitación con una alquimista furiosa y un alfa potencialmente descontrolado. Sherlock es el hombre más estúpido que John conoce si realmente cree por un momento que John no se volverá hacia él en el momento en que los productos químicos le den.

Se está colocando las grebas en su sitio cuando Sherlock le pone una mano en el hombro. Él se tensa, sus dedos apretando las bandas de cuero y casi salta para apartarse cuando siente el calor familiar de la magia curativa de Sherlock hundiéndose en su piel.

_Estúpido, _quiere decir. John ni siquiera había querido ser curado, quería darle a Sherlock una ventaja por si volvía a perder el control, mantenerse a si mismo demasiado herido como para ir apropiadamente tras Sherlock. Pero su cuerpo se relaja cuando la magia se hunde en sus músculos, llevándose el dolor y uniendo la carne desgarrada. La mano de Sherlock sube por la curva de su hombro hasta el cuello. Los latidos del corazón de John golpean las puntas de los dedos de Sherlock y John inclina la cabeza.

No es hasta más tarde cuando John se da cuenta de lo poco ortodoxa que ha sido la acción: un alfa mostrando su cuello a un omega.

* * *

Esperan a que caiga la noche. Esta vez hay candados en la puerta pero no le lleva mucho a Sherlock forzarlos y abrir la puerta con un silencioso chasquido. La casa está a oscuras.

- La puerta del sótano está detrás de la cortina en el laboratorio – susurra Sherlock – En su almacén. Yo incapacitaré a la alquimista.

Se separan, Sherlock deslizándose escaleras arriba y John adentrándose en la casa. Se detiene en frente del artilugio de cristal y el pánico le inunda. ¿Y si la alquimista no había limpiado lo derramado? ¿Y si mantenía al guardabosques en un estado continuo de furia con un envase de feromonas abierto constantemente en el sótano?

John tranquiliza su respiración y se mueve con cuidado para no perturbar alguno de los artilugios esparcidos sin ningún orden sobre las mesas que no puede ver claramente en la oscuridad. Se agacha para pasar la cortina y busca a tientas a su alrededor. Afortunadamente su mano cae sobre una lámpara y le lleva unos minutos de búsqueda antes de encontrar también las cerillas. Rasga uno y enciende la lámpara. La luz de la llama brilla sobre cientos de frascos y tubos de ensayo perfectamente alineados en los estantes.

Hay una trampilla en la esquina. John enfoca la lámpara hacia abajo y tira de la pesada madera. Hay una escalerilla que conduce hacia abajo a la oscuridad.

John levanta la lámpara y desciende.

La luz de la lámpara cae sobre más frascos, mantenidas frías al estar en el subterráneo. Y también hay una jaula ahí abajo... una grande que contiene la forma ensangrentada de un hombre dormido.

* * *

Lestrade toma un portal a Payon y envía un halcón para decir que estará en Elysium esa tarde.

La alquimista está atada a la silla. Se niega a responder cualquier pregunta de Sherlock sobre el propósito de su trabajo, ni siquiera cuando se acerca a ella y deduce con crueldad cosas de su vida. No se molesta en esconder sus amenazas de chantaje.

John se encuentra en la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y escucha la voz enfadada de Sherlock. El guardabosques se había comido bastante de la comida de la despensa antes de irse para encontrar a sus compañeros animales. John no tuvo corazón para decirle que su wargo estaba muerto y también ha estado conteniendo la respiración con fuerza por posibles trazas de cualquier producto químico que la alquimista hubiese derramado como para pensar en algo más.

Es un alivio cuando por fin Lestrade atraviesa la puerta y dice:

- Puedo encargarme desde aquí.

* * *

John toma la delantera cuando se dirigen a Prontera en peco. Es un hermoso y soleado día y John quiere estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí, ser cualquier persona menos él mismo.

- John – dice Sherlock.

John no se da la vuelta, no responde.

- A donde sea que estés pensando en ir – dice Sherlock – No será difícil para mi seguirte.

John tiene que encontrar la capacidad de forzar sus siguientes palabras.

- Lo que hice no estuvo bien.

- No – coincide Sherlock.

Silencio. John agarra las riendas con más fuerza.

Sherlock dice:

- A donde sea que vayas, John.

* * *

NT:

_Eddga_ = monstruo del Ragnarok parecido a un tigre

_Horong_ = monstruo del Ragnarok con forma de pequeña llama

_pícaro_ = trabajo de la rama de los ladrones, muy típico en juegos de rol

_Bigfoot_ = otro monstruo


	10. veinticuatro

**veinticuatro**

Un golpe seco.

John cierra el periódico y ve el cuchillo lanzado ahora incrustado en la pared.

- Si Mycroft pregunta, tú respondes por los agujeros de la pared.

Otro golpe sordo y un segundo cuchillo lanzado se une al primero. Sherlock hace un gesto con la mano hacia la mesa donde está la caza de madera donde están el resto de cuchillos para lanzar. John desea que no hubiesen ayudado a ese asesino a recuperar su inestimable reliquia familiar.

- Pásame otro – le exige Sherlock.

- No voy a ayudarte a destruir el piso – dice John justo cuando alguien llama a la puerta principal.

Mira a Sherlock.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

* * *

Uno de los múltiples consejeros del Rey Tristan les guía hasta una sala de estar a un lado de la sala del trono. Sherlock tamborilea con los dedos en la mesa mientras John mira a su alrededor. No es frecuente que pase tiempo en el castillo, y ciertamente, no en las áreas donde los altos funcionarios dirigen sus asuntos.

- Ah. Buenas tardes.

Sherlock frunce el ceño cuando Mycroft entra en la habitación.

- Ya no – dice.

- Siempre tan agradable, Sherlock – Mycroft toma asiento frente a ellos – Tengo una misión aprobada por su majestad el rey – desenrolla un pergamino y lo estira en la mesa antes de deslizarlo hasta ellos. Es el retrato de una hermosa mujer con el traje tradicional de bailarina, un látigo enrollado en la cintura.

- Su nombre es Irene Adler – dice Mycroft – Fue vista por última vez en Umbala.

- ¿No sería más adecuado consultar a un verdadero asesino para este tipo de trabajo? - pregunta Sherlock.

- Preferiríamos tenerla con vida – responde Mycroft – De hecho, es preferible que nadie fuera del servicio directo a este castillo se de cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

Sherlock lanza una mirada a la fotografía.

- ¿Una cortesana? ¿Tal vez fue demasiado amable con el rey?

- Fingiré no haber oído lo que acabas de decir – dice Mycroft – Puedo tolerar la descortesía, pero la traición, por el contrario...

Sherlock le interrumpe.

- ¿A cuántos funcionarios puede chantajear?

La sonrisa de Mycroft no es una sonrisa.

- Los suficientes como para convertirla en una verdadera amenaza.

* * *

No hay un camino directo hasta Umbala porque la jungla es demasiado densa para que viajen por tierra. Tienen que ir en portal hasta Comodo y tomar un barco hacia el norte.

Para toda su insensibilidad en atravesar portales de teletransporte, el balanceo del barco mantiene a Sherlock con la cabeza entre los brazos y los ojos cerrados. John se sienta a su lado con el hombro apretado contra el brazo de Sherlock e intenta proyectar algo relajante a través de su vínculo mientras evita las náuseas que se filtran desde el lado de Sherlock.

Pasaron unos meses tras su encuentro con la alquimista antes de que John dejara de encogerse cada vez que Sherlock le tocaba e incluso mucho más tiempo antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cómodo como para ser el que iniciara el contacto. Sherlock incluso fingió que nada de todo aquello había pasado en Elysium, y a pesar del mucho tiempo que había pasado, John aún siente que está escapando de algo terrible.

Tras un rato, Sherlock se inclina ligeramente hasta apoyarse contra John, gira el rostro hasta que está apretado contra el bíceps de John. Cuando respira, la calidez de su aliento roza la tela que cubre el interior del codo de John. John también cierra los ojos y piensa en las cosas más relajantes que puede para enviarlas por el vínculo.

* * *

El pueblo de Umbala se encuentra más allá de una franja de espesa selva desde el puerto donde atracan. Sin embargo no es un viaje largo. Un camino esculpido entre los árboles para ellos, les guía de la playa hasta la pantanosa entrada de la ciudad.

Los carteles están en su mayoría en extranjero para John, incluso aunque algunos tengan traducciones en migardiano talladas debajo. No se sorprende en descubrir que Sherlock lee las runas utanianas con facilidad y que escucha disimuladamente conversaciones que John no entiende en absoluto.

- Parece que no será muy difícil encontrarla – dice John, mirando la tez oscura de los nativos que charlan por las calles y compran pasteles. Sherlock se desvía en dirección a un vendedor medicinal y John zigzaguea a través de la multitud para seguirlo.

Sherlock intercambia unas palabras con la mujer del puesto antes de entregarle algunos zenys y recibir un pequeño vial de un pálido líquido verde. Sherlock se lo mete en una bolsa y le dice:

- Vamos, John – mientras sigue calle abajo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunta John, esquivando a un niño que trota calle abajo y que tira de un cargamento de fruta.

- Al distrito extranjero – dice Sherlock por encima del hombro.

* * *

Sherlock muestra el retrato de Irene a la posadera, quien niega con la cabeza y dice algo en utaniano. John se rinde en intentar seguir la conversación y en lugar de eso, mira alrededor. Hay un erudito sentado en la barra hablando quedamente con un alquimista, hay una bandeja llena de plantas entre ellos. Hay un tintineo de monedas detrás de él y John echa un vistazo hacia atrás un instante para ver el intercambio de zenys entre Sherlock y la posadera.

Pasan diez minutos de silenciosa discusión antes de que Sherlock diga por fin:

- John – y John levanta la vista – Vámonos.

Salen a la calle.

- ¿Sabía dónde está Irene? - pregunta John.

- ¿Has notado la diferencia de la población de aquí? - pregunta Sherlock a modo de respuesta, lo que no es una respuesta en absoluto. Se dirigen en dirección a uno de los mayores árboles de Umbala, que se eleva por encima de los tejados de paja de las casas – Estimaría que el género secundario constituye más de un tercio de la población.

- ¿Crees que eso es relevante?

Sherlock mira hacia atrás de la calle por donde van.

- No. Simplemente lo encuentro interesante.

* * *

Sherlock no se molesta en llamar, pero mantiene la puerta abierta para John. Un campanilla de plata suena suavemente sobre ellos, anunciando su llegada. La esencia estancada del incienso oscurece cualquier otro olor a John. Sherlock empieza a examinar las distintas plantas en las macetas de colores brillantes de la estantería que bordea la sala antes de detenerse frente a una cortina que lleva a la parte de atrás. John medio espera que Sherlock levante la cortina pero Sherlock se queda quieto.

Tras un momento, empieza una amortiguada conversación en utaniano. Sherlock hace un pequeño gesto con los dedos a John.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? - susurra John.

- Una lección de historia – dice Sherlock y entonces se queda en silencio. Escuchan a la voz pero las palabras son solo ruidos completamente indescifrables para John. Algo de su impaciencia desde de escapar de su lado del vínculo porque Sherlock inclina la cabeza y murmura – Está hablando de la purga.

- ¿Cuando los demonios atravesaron la ruptura?

- Los demonios fueron específicamente convocados por magos con exceso de celo. Acabó con la mayor parte de la población del momento y casi llevó a los alfas y a los omegas a la extinción – Sherlock frunce el ceño - ¿No aprendiste nada de esto?

- Aprendimos cosas de caballeros – dice John – Sir Claymore el Conquistador. Sir Eden el Bravo.

- Inútil – dice Sherlock y vuelve a quedarse en silencio para escuchar.

El espeso incienso le irrita la nariz. Tiene casi decidido dar marcha atrás para salir de allí pero no quiere dejar a Sherlock solo.

- Dice que los demonios fueron convocados por los magos afiliados a la Iglesia – dice Sherlock – Por orden de la Iglesia.

- Eso es ridículo – dice John.

Sherlock le ignora.

- Se acabó con toda una rama de la magia de unión – John pude sentir la curiosidad aumentando en el lado de Sherlock y solo quiere apartar a Sherlock, recordarle que están ahí solo para capturar a Irene e irse.

Pero Sherlock aparta la cortina y entra antes de que John pueda incluso sisear su nombre. Sigue a Sherlock adentro, listo para sacar la pistola en caso de amenaza.

Hay una arrugada mujer sentada en una mesa enfrente de Irene Adler, que no parece particularmente sorprendida de verlos. Sus ojos se detienen sobre el blasón de los Holmes de la armadura de John antes de mirar a Sherlock, que está haciendo una reverencia a la anciana mujer, su voz suave y sorprendentemente recatada mientras dice palabras que John no puede entender.

Sin embargo, la anciana mira a John. Aunque su acento es fuerte, habla con fluidez en migardiano.

- No me gustan las armas en mi casa.

Sherlock mira a John expectante. John aprieta la mandíbula antes de dar un paso atrás a través de la cortina y dejar la pistola en una estantería y la lanza apoyada contra la pared. La mujer se está dirigiendo a Sherlock cuando se agacha de nuevo bajo las cortinas para entrar en la habitación.

- No tengo muchos visitantes migardianos – dice – La mayoría de los viajeros vienen buscando los tesoros perdidos que según se dice la selva está protegiendo. Pocos descubren que la verdadera riqueza de Umbala reside en las historias que no tememos contar.

- Eso no puede... no – dice John antes de que pueda pararse a si mismo – ¿En serio estás insinuando que la Iglesia asesinó a conciencia a tres cuartas partes de la población y que nadie lo ha mencionado desde entonces? Seguramente alguien lo habría señalado.

La mujer le sonríe. Le faltan dos dientes en el lado izquierdo.

- ¿Quién escribe tus libros de historia, migardiano?

- Estabas hablando sobre la magia de unión – interrumpe Irene, inclinándose sobre la mesa para tocar a la mujer en la muñeca. La mujer la mira.

- Casi todos los escritos sobre la magia de unión fueron destruidos durante la purga – dice la mujer – Quizás quedan uno o dos. Estarán en las bibliotecas de la Iglesia si aún existen, custodiados lejos del vulgo. En Umbala, transmitimos el conocimiento de la magia de unión de generación en generación igual que hemos transmitido las historias de la Madre Árbol.

- Pero, ¿qué es la magia de unión? - insiste Irene.

- Ah – dice la mujer, y lo dice.

* * *

- ¿Aquí para escoltarme de vuelta, chicos? - pregunta Irene en el momento en el que salen de la casa. Enrolla su látigo de nuevo sobre su cinturón enjoyado y sonríe a Sherlock mientras la llevan en dirección al puerto.

- Fascinante historia, ¿verdad? - dice, apartando su pelo del hombro. Lejos del asfixiante olor del incienso, John capta una bocanada de su esencia, el dulce olor de un omega casi en celo. John traga saliva. Irene ya es bastante hermosa con la luz del sol sobre su pálida y suave piel y sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa descarada que le recuerda a Sherlock de alguna forma...

Un destello de irritación llega hasta él desde el lado de Sherlock del vínculo y John contiene sus pensamientos.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres atarme? - pregunta Irene, ofreciendo las muñecas.

Sherlock le lanza una mirada de soslayo.

- Solo lo disfrutarías.

Su sonrisa de respuesta es de deleite.

* * *

- ¿Sabes? - dice Irene cuando están en el barco con destino a Comodo – Para alguien que estaba tan interesado en lo que Vera tenía que decir, estás muy ansioso por devolverme a Prontera.

- Mi interés en historias alternativas no tiene nada que ver con mi deber hacia el castillo – dice Sherlock sin mirarla. Está apoyado en la barandilla del barco con los ojos cerrados y John ha estado preocupándose en enviar pensamientos relajantes en su dirección desde que zarparon.

- He oído hablar de ti, Sherlock Holmes – dice Irene – Dicen que no tienes respeto por la decencia – mira a John, sus ojos descansan de nuevo en el blasón de los Holmes antes de deslizarse hasta la pistola que tiene enfundada bajo el brazo derecho – Dime – dice - ¿Cuántos hechizos de los magos has aprendido? ¿Sabe la abadía que practicas magia arcana?

- ¿Importa? - exige John.

- El gremio de los pistoleros no debe de estar muy contento con el arma que has robado – le dice a John.

- Está pagada – dice John con calma.

- Tienes razón – dice Irene, reclinándose en su silla y sonriendo a John – No importa. Todas esas pequeñas disputas entre gremios, todas esas triviales reglas que mantienen a los migardianos complacientes y sintiendo que el rey mantiene sus mejores intereses en el corazón mientras sus altos funcionarios luchan entre ellos por popularidad o riquezas... siempre es suficiente para atraer a una buena chica de Prontera.

Se levanta de la silla. John empieza a adelantarse pero ella solo se queda ahí de pie y le mira, la sonrisa nunca abandona su rostro. No hace ningún intento de escapar. Él se detiene.

- Conozco a tu hermano – dice ella, mirando a Sherlock, quien por fin le devuelve la mirada – No es un hombre muy complaciente, ¿verdad? Le llamo el hombre de hielo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Sherlock no dice nada. Su lado del vínculo está cerrado y John tampoco puede leer en su rostro.

- Es muy bueno manipulando a los demás – dice Irene – Probablemente el mejor. Siempre en guardia, lo que posiblemente es por lo que nunca me consideró de la forma que hicieron los demás - inclina la cabeza y John entrecierra los ojos. Está ofreciendo su cuello a Sherlock – Aunque en términos de poder puro... no hay duda. Puedo sentirlo irradiando de ti.

Sherlock la mira, impasible.

Hay un repentino aumento de la feromona omega, pero no es el olor que ha memorizado de Sherlock, a pesar de si mismo. La furia primitiva porque alguien le está haciendo una proposición a _su _omega prevalece sobre la lujuria encendida por la feromona. Sin embargo lucha por contenerlo, se las arregla para pararse a si mismo a medio camino de ellos y no arrojar a Irene por la borda.

Los ojos de Sherlock se mueven hacia él antes de volver al rostro de Irene.

- Conozco el olor beta sintético – dice Irene – No dejan a los alfas entrar en el clero, ¿no? Cuanto autocontrol, Sherlock. Estoy realmente impresionada de que sigas siendo virgen – se inclina hacia delante y John no se lo piensa dos veces el andar esos últimos pasos y empujarla hacia atrás. Las feromonas le golpean con toda su fuerza en la cara y de repente está pensando en tirarla al suelo, castigarla...

- Que interesante – dice Sherlock – Eres un alfa pero finges ser un omega. ¿Cómo reaccionaron los altos funcionarios cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenías las partes correctas?

Irene parece aturdida, pero solo un momento antes de que la sonrisa vuelva a su rostro.

- Ninguno de ellos llegó tan lejos – con eso, se retuerce con habilidad en el agarre de John, saltando dos pasos hacia atrás y aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies.

Un alfa, con una proposición a Sherlock – una verdadera blasfemia en forma de gruñido se eleva por su garganta y entonces alcanza la lanza atada a su espalda. Sherlock se mueve junto a él y le toca el hombro: la calma tira de John como un ancla desde las alturas de su furia.

Irene intercambia miradas entre ellos. Se ríe como si no acabara de estar en peligro de ser destripada por John con las manos desnudas.

- Deberías enseñarle algo de tu autocontrol – dice a Sherlock.

John desea girar la cabeza, quiere enterrar el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sherlock, beber de él, quiere reclamarlo... pero no puede.

* * *

La oficina de Kafra está cerrada para cuando llegan al puerto de Comodo. Sherlock paga por una habitación individual en la posada y ata a Irene a una silla una vez que se instalan dentro.

- Normalmente soy yo quien ata a la gente – dice Irene mientras comprueba la fuerza de los nudos contra sus muñecas.

Sherlock no contesta, solo le tira a John una bolsa de zenys y dice:

- Comida.

John regresa con una barra de pan y una olla de sopa. El posadero solo tenía un cuenco y dos cucharas de sobra. John vierte algo de sopa en el cuenco y corta un buen pedazo de pan. Lo coloca todo en el regazo de Irene.

Ella le mira a la cara cuando se acerca.

- ¿No me vas a dar de comer?

- Tienes suficiente movilidad con la muñeca – responde John.

Ella sonríe y toma la cuchara entre sus dedos. Hay un buen tramo para ella pero John no está particularmente preocupado. Se inclina hacia delante y sorbe la sopa. Levanta la mirada hacia ellos a través de sus pestañas.

- Todo esto es un poco excesivo, ¿no? A menos por supuesto... - inclina la cabeza y su sonrisa se vuelve burlona - … que estés disfrutando esto.

- Come en silencio – le ordena John y toma la cuchara que él y Sherlock están compartiendo en la olla.

* * *

John acepta realizar la primera guardia sobre Irene, que es sorprendentemente silenciosa mientras mira fijamente la chimenea. Sherlock había señalado distraído hacia la leña para encenderla e Irene lo había observado con interés nada disimulado. John está sentado en la otra silla, pistola en mano mientras escucha la respiración de Sherlock ralentizarse.

- Es poco ortodoxo – dice Irene, sin apartar la mirada del fuego – Dos alfas luchando por una relación.

- No estamos juntos – dice John y no piensa en el vínculo que comparten, la posesividad que no puede sacudirse.

- Sí lo estáis – dice Irene, y le mira – Puede que él muestre una extraordinaria cantidad de control, ¿pero tú? Es obvio. Incluso un ciego podría decir que estás enamorado de él.

- No es así – dice John.

- ¿La forma en la que caminas detrás de él, como si necesitara protección? ¿La forma en la que continúas mirándole incluso cuando otras personas están hablando? - cruza las piernas y se reclina en la silla – Todo lo que hizo fue tocarte en el hombro y retrocediste como un buen perrito.

- ¿Preferirías que no me hubiese parado? - John mantiene su voz simpática, su ira encendiéndose de nuevo ante el mero recuerdo de ese alfa intentando avanzar hacia Sherlock.

- En absoluto – responde Irene.

John la mira de soslayo.

Ella estudia su rostro.

- Es demasiado obvio para que él no lo sepa. Si de verdad no sois pareja, entonces es solo por un equivocado intento de preservar su pureza... algo que te puedo asegurar, no es necesario.

John entrecierra los ojos.

- Como si el _sexo_ cambiara de alguna forma a una persona irrevocablemente – se burla Irene – Pero supongo que a mi me viene bien, ya que toda la sociedad es culpable de pensar que desear el sexo es una terrible ofensa y de repente tengo a doce altos funcionarios en la palma de la mano solo por ceder a las compulsiones de la naturaleza.

- Si él no lo desea – dice John con firmeza – No soy tan salvaje como para simplemente ir y tomarlo.

- Eso debe de ser agotador – dice Irene – Estar tan cerca de él y en perpetua lucha con tu biología. Un corazón roto ya es bastante difícil como solo beta.

John no responde.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que sea específicamente a ti a quien no quiere?

John cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Se obliga a estar tranquilo, se convence a si mismo de que sus palabras no son una amenaza.

- ¿Estás esperando el día en el que algún bonito omega se cruce en su camino y se lo lleve?

- Para – dice John, y eso sale más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Mira hacia la cama, pero Sherlock ni siquiera se mueve. Empuja su rabia animal hacia abajo, contenida y enterrada. Puede negar todo lo que quiera, pero las palabras de ella golpean demasiado cerca.

- Lo siento – dice ella quedamente y vuelve a mirar al fuego. No vuelven a hablar.

* * *

John despierta con el sonido de una suave risa. Tiene que despejar el sueño de su mente, pero incluso en su estado medio despierto, se siente levemente traicionado.

Cuando se impulsa para sentarse, la risa se apaga. Irene le mira. Sus muñecas están desatadas. Sherlock aparta la mirada, hacia la ventana.

* * *

Mycroft sonríe cuando ve a Irene. Ella no le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Gracias – les dice a Sherlock y a John mientras pone una mano en la espalda de Irene y la guía hacia el interior del castillo. Irene mira por encima del hombro a Sherlock hasta que giran en una esquina y la pierden de vista.

* * *

Sherlo se niega a ir con él al mercado, así que John va a reponer sus suministros de comida solo.

Tal vez sea mejor así. Tal vez necesite un momento a solas. No puede dejar de pensar en cómo no puede recordar la última vez que alguien a parte de él mismo había hecho reír a Sherlock.

Aquí están lo hechos. John ha conocido a Sherlock durante casi diez años y durante ese tiempo Sherlock nunca ha sugerido que lo que sienta por John sea nada más que una amistad extremadamente estrecha. Las únicas veces que ha respondido al deseo físico de John, John había estado forzando a Sherlock. Su propensión a tocarse entre ellos había nacido por el vínculo que John también había forzado en Sherlock en un esfuerzo por salvarle la vida. John actúa como el alfa de Sherlock incluso cuando no lo es. John siente como si Sherlock tuviera más razones para desconfiar de él que para mantenerlo a su lado.

Irene es un alfa. Irene es una mujer hermosa, mucho más atractiva de lo que John pudiera aspirar jamás a ser. Es lo bastante lista como para burlar a los altos funcionarios y John no se sorprendería si se hubiese dejado escoltar a Prontera como una parte menor de algún plan mayor. John no es estúpido pero aún necesita las deducciones de Sherlock escritas por él y no siempre puede seguir sus saltos de lógica.

Si se paraba a escuchar la parte de él que insistía en que reclamara a Sherlock, si lo bloqueaba todo excepto lo que era racional, solo quedaba una única conclusión.

* * *

Cuando vuelve a casa, Sherlock aún no está por ningún lado. John aparta la compra y vierte vino blanco en un cuenco para hacer una marinada para la cena.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que Sherlock le pida que se vaya?

Aparta el pensamiento lejos y deshoja la planta de orégano que crece en una maceta junto al fregadero para picarlo y echarla a la marinada. Está a medias de despellejar el pollo cuando lanza el cuchillo que está usando en la cocina. Aterriza con un golpe seco en la pared. John lo mira fijamente e intenta recuperar el control de su respiración mientras lucha por cerrar el vínculo para que Sherlock no sienta su violento estallido de rabia.

Patético. Es jodidamente patético. Entre él y Sherlock, se supone que él debía de ser el alfa. Pero es él quien se encuentra en la cocina preparando la comida. Él quien limpia todo el jodido piso alrededor de Sherlock cada semana. ¿Era eso por lo que Sherlock no estaba interesado en él, porque no era un verdadero alfa?

Un verdadero alfa ni siquiera haría una puta petición. Un verdadero alfa simplemente tomaría lo que quiere.

John aprieta la parte de atrás de las muñecas contra los ojos, los dedos aún escurridizos por la grasa del pollo. No puede hacerlo. No puede vivir lejos de Sherlock. Ni siquiera empieza a comprender la idea de alguien más teniendo el privilegio de tocar a Sherlock cuando John nunca pudo. El solo pensamiento de eso le impulsa a matar. Se siente físicamente enfermo, con solo pensar en alguien más mirando la pálida piel de Sherlock.

Respira con fuerza, intenta calmarse, pasa otro minuto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y entonces deja caer los brazos desde el rostro. Mira el mango del cuchillo sobresaliendo de la pared y parpadea para alejar la imagen borrosa.

Tiene que terminar la cena antes de que Sherlock vuelva.

* * *

John escucha la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Sirve patatas asadas en un plato junto al pollo.

Sherlock coloca un libro en la mesa del salón antes de entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Pasó algo? - pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- Creí... - Sherlock le mira – De repente estabas enfadado.

- No pasó nada – dice John - ¿Cenas?

Sherlock sigue mirándolo como si quisiera presionarlo por una verdadera respuesta. Pero toma el plato que John le ofrece y se retira al salón para mirar el libro que acaba de traer.

* * *

John termina de secar los platos mientras piensa en lo que va a decir. Sherlock no ha dicho nada en toda la noche, demasiado ocupado hojeando las páginas de su libro. John apenas ha saboreado nada de lo que ha comida mientras miraba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sherlock, manteniendo bloqueados sus pensamientos.

- Sherlock – dice al final mientras coloca una taza de té junto a la mano de Sherlock. Sherlock levanta la vista de una página que ilustra las estaciones con unas runas arcaicas que John no puede comprender.

- Irene... - empieza John, y tiene que empujar la instintiva rabia hacia abajo – Irene es atractiva. Y es muy inteligente.

Sherlock entrecierra los ojos y John le siente tantear el vínculo. John cierra sus pensamientos aún más.

- Ella um – dice John y las palabras son bruscas, como si las forzara a salir – Simplemente parece como si fuera tu tipo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunta Sherlock.

- Estoy diciendo – dice John y el alfa le está desgarrando por dentro, intentando ahogar las palabras antes de que lleguen a sus labios – Estoy diciendo que si alguna vez conoces a alguien. Dímelo... - John traga saliva – Y me iré.

La presencia de Sherlock a través del vínculo se corta. Están tan cerca como pueden llegar a estar dos personas distintas y John no puede leer la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock cuando se pone en pie.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría remotamente interesado en otro alfa?

Altiva y ferozmente independiente. John no lo tendría de otro modo.

- Vale – se escucha a si mismo decir John – Solo quería ponerlo ahí. Si alguna vez... - John vuelve a tragar saliva – Solo quiero verte feliz, Sherlock.

Sherlock pone un brazo alrededor del cuello de John y tira de él para acercarlo, apretando el rostro contra el lado de la cabeza de John. Al principio es un goteo: un sencillo _no te vayas _se desliza desde el lado de Sherlock para revolotear en la mente de John como un pájaro buscando un nido. Y entonces se convierte en un torrente de _por favor _y _John _hasta que ya no hay pensamientos, solo la desesperación y el miedo a la pérdida les inunda a ambos cuando Sherlock abre la mente. John siente el latido de su corazón acelerarse, igualando el ritmo del corazón de Sherlock hasta que se queda sin aliento por la intensidad del terror de Sherlock.

Y entonces, tan repentinamente como había entrado, fluye lejos en la distancia, sin dejar nada a su paso. Sherlock respira con fuerza y se aparta, su mente fuertemente cerrada de nuevo.

Evita los ojos de John.

- Discúlpame – dice con frialdad y se lleva el libro cuando se retira a su cuarto.

* * *

John no sabe como sacar el tema. Hace el desayuno y continúa mirando la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock hasta que Sherlock sale, aún cargando con el libro. Lo deja en la mesa de la cocina junto a un sucio crisol y entra en el baño para echarse agua a la cara.

John pone los huevos y las salchichas en dos platos. Sherlock se ajusta la bata sobre el pecho cuando se sienta. John deja el desayuno de Sherlock delante de él.

- ¿De qué va el libro? - pregunta John porque necesita encontrar una manera de llegar hasta lo que realmente quiere decir.

- Es uno de los libros sin quemar que la mujer de Umbala mencionó – dice Sherlock – Magia de unión. Detalla técnicas de cómo obtener energía mágica a través del vínculo.

- Interesante – dice John, porque lo único en lo que puede pensar en decir es: _Sherlock, ya sabes que no me queda nada de magia, _lo cual es hacer demasiadas suposiciones. Cierra la boca para asegurarse de que no se le escapa.

- Solía haber todo un ritual alrededor del vínculo – dice Sherlock, apuñalando a una salchicha con el tenedor – Se supone que hay que hacerlo con luna llena, cuando la barrera entre el mundo real y el espiritual es más fina, ayuda a establecer una conexión más fuerte.

La luz del sol ya es tardía y John aún no tiene nada salvo el miedo que hace su alma salir fuera de su cuerpo.

- Hay algunos hechizo interesantes que solo los que comparten un vínculo pueden realizar – añade Sherlock – La antigua magia es de lejos más espiritual que la magia arcana moderna.

- Va en tu línea entonces – dice John.

Sherlock se mete la comida en la boca. John sirve dos tazas de café y le pasa una a Sherlock.

- Vale – dice John al mismo tiempo que Sherlock dice:

- Me disculpo.

- Te disculpas – dice John - ¿Por qué?

- Anoche – dice Sherlock – Lo que viste. No iba en serio. No estaba intentando coaccionarte para que te quedaras.

John le mira. Y entonces dice:

- No.

Sherlock vuelve a mirarlo.

- Creo que no estabas intentando coaccionarme – dice John – Pero creo que lo sentías de verdad.

Los ojos de Sherlock caen hasta la mesa.

- No voy a irme - -dice John – No quiero irme.

Escucha a Sherlock respirar. Sigue sin mirar a John.

- Puedes tenerme – dice John suavemente – Tanto tiempo como quieras.


	11. veinticinco

**veinticinco.**

Está nevando en Lighthalzen cuando llegan, la luz se dispersa por los copos de nieve que se derriten antes de que se puedan recoger. John está protegido del frío por la armadura y Sherlock ha optado por una pesada capa sobre una chaqueta de manga larga. Hay más viento allí que en Prontera y el aire frío parece venir de todas partes, así que John no puede ponerse entre el viento y Sherlock.

Un lord caballero se encuentra con ellos en las puertas principales del recinto amurallado de Lighthalzen y se presenta como Inspector Gregson. Señala al cielo y dice:

- Mejor nos vamos rápido antes de que el tiempo borre todas las pruebas.

* * *

- Uno ya era bastante inusual – dice Gregson mientras un mago asistente levanta las barreras que rodean la escena del crimen para dejarlos pasar – Pero cuatro en tres meses es inaceptable. No sabemos si hay algo en el agua o si hay alguien muy trastornado que les obliga a hacer esto.

Llegan a un claro del bosque. Los cuerpos han sido despojados de sus ropas. La mujer ha sido apuñalada repetidamente , haciendo que el torso parezca un picadillo. Sus miembros estás extendidos de forma extraña, un brazo roto. Tiene moratones en las muñecas y alrededor del cuello, pruebas de un forcejeo. La garganta del hombre está cortada y la sangre se ha coagulado por todo su pecho.

Sherlock se agacha junto a la mujer. Examina los moratones de las muñecas mientras Gregson habla:

- Siempre son dos, siempre es uno el que mata violentamente al otro antes de suicidarse. Siempre hay implicado un cuchillo de cualquier tipo.

Sherlock se mueve hacia abajo del cuerpo.

- ¿Siempre una pareja alfa-omega?

- ¿Perdón? - pregunta Gregson y aparta la mirada mientras Sherlock examina los genitales de la mujer con indiferencia clínica – Nosotros, um, nunca hicimos esa conexión. Mira, había una mujer que atacó a otra mujer...

- Las mujeres también pueden ser alfas – dice Sherlock y vuelve a moverse hacia abajo para examinar los pies - ¿Cómo sois tan incompetentes que ni siquiera lo notasteis?

- No tenemos secundarios en nuestras fuerzas – dice Gregson con un vistazo hacia John.

- La ignorancia y la modestia no son excusa para tan monumental error – dice Sherlock mientras se levanta y se mueve hacia el hombre – Deberías haber llamado a Lestrade hace meses.

- Mira – dice Gregson – Hemos estado hasta arriba con otro crimen, ¿vale? Podemos avanzar ahora que sabemos que las víctimas eran de género secundario.

- ¿Aún tienes los otros cuerpos? - exige Sherlock.

* * *

- Es bastante grosero, ¿no? - le dice Gregson a John mientras Sherlock abre las bolsas de dos cuerpos en la morgue. Son las víctimas más recientes anteriores a los que vieron en el bosque y los magos han realizado algunos hechizos en ellos para mantenerlos conservados.

- Es realmente bueno en lo que hace – responde John.

La mano de Sherlock empieza a brillar y Gregson se lanza por la habitación gritando:

- ¡Oye! No tienes autorización para manipular las pruebas.

* * *

- Todos ellos estaban vinculados – dice Sherlock, ajustándose la capa para protegerse mientras salen al frío.

- Eso es... - empieza John y quiere terminar con un _imposible, _pero ha conocido a Sherlock el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no existe lo imposible. Así que en lugar de eso dice - ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Gregson?

- Necesito recopilar más datos – dice Sherlock y se apresura por la escalera de entrada al recinto. Avanza con grandes zancadas hacia la posada donde han dejado sus posesiones.

- Sherlock – dice John mientras corre detrás de él – Es casi imposible superar el instinto protector. No puedo pensar en nada que condujera a un alfa a matar a su compañero de vínculo.

Sherlock se detiene en mitad de la calle y se vuelve hacia John.

- De verdad, John. ¿No puedes pensar en nada que pueda conducir a un alfa a ser violento contra su compañero de vínculo?

- No, yo... - dice John, y se detiene. Hace dos años. Incoloro, inodoro – No – dice – Dejemos que otro se ocupe de esto.

- ¿No tienes curiosidad? - pregunta Sherlock - ¿No quieres saber quién encargó el compuesto?

- Sherlock – dice John de forma tensa. No puede... solo ha alcanzado a llegar a una delicada paz con su parte alfa, ¿y ahora Sherlock quería ponerle en una situación en la que Sherlock podía _terminar como uno de esos omegas muertos_? - No – dice – No tengo la más mínima curiosidad.

- Seguirán sucediendo – dice Sherlock – Otra serie de asesinato-suicidio con algún titiritero moviendo los hilos en la sombra. Sabes que los idiotas de aquí son demasiado incompetentes como para resolver este caso.

John respira con fuerza a través de la nariz.

- Sherlock.

- Sigues pensando en tu falta de auto-control – dice Sherlock – Sigues pensando que eres prisionero de tu instinto primitivo. Te estoy diciendo que te equivocas. Te estoy diciendo que tienes el mayor auto-control que he visto en cualquier hombre que he conocido. Te estoy diciendo que puedes hacer esto.

_No me conoces de verdad_, quiere decir John, pero suena ridículo incluso en su cabeza. Ha conocido a Sherlock por casi ya la mitad de su vida, sin mencionar que Sherlock usa la magia de John, sin mencionar el hecho de que comparten un alma.

- Por favor – dice Sherlock – John.

* * *

Hay un complejo de edificios vallado en la esquina noroeste de Lighthalzen que abarca casi la mitad de la ciudad. Las puertas de entrada están cerradas a cal y canto y custodiadas con una magia muy fuerte, e incluso algunos locales vigilan por allí.

- Cerrado por reformas – dice el posadero cuando Sherlock le pregunta por ello – Algo destruyó los laboratorios de investigación en el subsuelo y tuvieron que evacuar. ¿Los migardianos no habéis oído nada de esto?

- No – dice Sherlock, y mira hacia delante pensativo.

* * *

Reciben un halcón una hora después de que el sol se haya ido. Sherlock deja al pájaro entrar por la ventana con una ráfaga de viento helado. Levanta el vuelo otra vez una vez que Sherlock le quita el pergamino de la espalda.

El mensaje es breve. Sherlock lo tira al fuego mientras alcanza su capa.

- Acaban de encontrar nuevos cuerpos.

* * *

El viento aúlla a través de los árboles y barre la nieve hasta los cuerpos. Esta vez son dos hombres. Uno con que pelo largo negro que se extiende sobre la nieve ensangrentada y un miasma de tatuajes en el pecho que ya no pueden reconocerse. El otro es más bajo, con el pelo rubio recortado y una sola herida de arma blanca en el pecho.

Sherlock los mira cuando llegan a la escena. Sus manos enguantadas se agarran a los bordes de su capa y no entra en acción como haría normalmente.

- No hay pisadas alrededor de los cuerpos – está diciendo Gregson – Tal vez uno de esas clases de ladrón, son bastante buenos cubriendo su rastro.

- No con esta nieve – dice Sherlock, volviendo es si – La sangre es demasiado fresa para que estos cuerpos hayan estado aquí mucho tiempo – levanta la mirada – A menos que la persona que los pusiera aquí fuera capaz de levitar, lo que requeriría un alto nivel de hechicería, o... - señala a un árbol en el que algo ha sacudido la mayor parte de la nieve de las ramas de un lado y tiene una gran cantidad de ellas rotas - … un grifo.

- ¿Un paladín? - pregunta John - ¿Crees que un paladín sería capaz de algo así?

- Abre tu mente, John – dice Sherlock – No necesitas ser paladín para robar la montura de un paladín.

- Los grifos son leales – dice John – Te matarían antes de que pudieras robarlos.

- Entonces, alguien que es bueno con los animales – concluye Sherlock.

- Una clase de arquero – sugiere Gregson – Tal vez un sabio o un profesor.

- No descarte al paladín – añade Sherlock.

John niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada.

* * *

Sherlock se niega a tocar los cuerpos, lo que es inusual. Gregson tiene su equipo poniendo cuidadosamente los dos hombres muertos en bolsas para cadáveres. Les siguen a través de los árboles hasta el recinto amurallado.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta John con una mano en la parte de atrás del codo de Sherlock.

- Seguramente ves el paralelismo – dice Sherlock.

- Esos dos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros – dice John – Coincidencia.

- No hay ninguna coincidencia – dice Sherlock – Alguien sabe que estamos aquí trabajando en el caso. Querían enviar un mensaje.

* * *

- No lo sientes – dice Sherlock mientras se aproxima a John por detrás.

El café dentro del recinto es horrible, pero John se está bebiendo una taza de todas formas. Sherlock a estado saliendo y entrando en la morgue las veces suficientes como para que los técnicos le hayan echado irritados y haya tenido que ir a exigir los archivos del caso a Gregson.

- ¿Sentir el qué? - pregunta John.

- El vínculo recién cortado – dice Sherlock – La energía irradiando de él – se sienta junto a John y reprime un escalofrío – Lo horrible que se siente.

- No – dice John. Tantea dubitativo su unión.

Sherlock suspira antes de de abrir su mente un poco para transmitirle la sensación. John retrocede con una respiración temblorosa.

- Exacto – dice Sherlock.

- Vamos – dice John – No nos quedaremos aquí. Volveremos mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Su habitación en la posada está oscura y fría cuando regresan. Sherlock intenta encender un fuego en la chimenea, pero toda la madera ha sido reducida a cenizas.

John se desata la armadura lo más rápido que puede para no seguir en contacto con el metal helado. Sherlock ya está acurrucado en una de las camas para cuando John consigue quitarse las botas. Se desliza en la cama detrás de Sherlock y se acerca. Sherlock se da la vuelta, así que está de cara a John.

- Hace frío – dice John en respuesta a la pregunta sin hacer - ¿Esto está bien?

Sherlock hunde el rostro contra el hombro de John – Tienes las manos frías.

- Lo siento – dice John y las aprieta en puños para no tocar a Sherlock con las palmas frías.

Se quedan en silencio. Sherlock respira a ritmo constante contra su hombro y John mira fijamente la oscuridad de la habitación. Ha tomado demasiado café, no puede dormir, y Sherlock está completamente cerrado.

- Deja de pensar – murmura John.

- Sigo viéndote – dice Sherlock – En el suelo. Con la garganta cortada.

John enreda los dedos en los rizos de Sherlock, gira la cabeza y planta un beso contra su sien.

- Todo este tiempo – dice Sherlock – No quería que cambiáramos. No quería que te fueras. No quería asustarte. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si murieras y nunca lo _sup__ieras_?

- Nada podría cambiarnos – susurra John.

Sherlock le agarra con fuerza y respira profundamente. Y entonces levanta la cabeza y se vuelve para mirar a John directamente. John apenas puede esbozar una tensa sonrisa en su rostro antes de que Sherlock acune su mandíbula con la mano y se incline hacia delante.

John contiene el aliento. Y entonces está tirando de Sherlock para acercarlo, con la mano en su nuca, mientras Sherlock se aprieta contra él. Abre la boca y Sherlock respira dentro de él, su pulgar acariciando el pómulo de John. Y entonces está tanteando el vínculo, pidiendo permiso tímidamente. John se lo concede y Sherlock abre su mente por completo.

Es como una ola que se cierne sobre su cabeza, como la corriente de resaca que le arrastra hacia dentro. Un abrumador temor seguido de cerca por un anhelo tan profundo que llega hasta los huesos, allanando el camino para un insondable amor. Como ser engullido por el cielo nocturno, como correr hacia un precipicio y reír mientras caes. _Te necesito, _dice Sherlock sin palabras, _Deseo cada parte de ti. Quiero consumirte y convertirme en ti._

John abre aún más la unión y deja a Sherlock mirar. Deja que lo vea todo, incluso las partes más horribles de él que trata de mantener bajo llave. Deja que vea la parte constante de él que ama y siempre amará a Sherlock incondicionalmente, deja que vea la parte alfa que como el fuego arde con violencia a través de sus venas, la parte animal que araña la corteza de los árboles y quiere acurrucarse junto a Sherlock hasta que se desvanezcan en el polvo.

Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que está haciendo. John rueda hasta ponerse encima de Sherlock y este le muerde el labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle sangrar, pero John no se aparta. Y entonces Sherlock está tirando de la ropa de John y levantando la barbilla mientras John jadea contra su oído. Sherlock desata los cordones de los pantalones de John e inclina la cabeza toda hacia atrás, prácticamente plantando el hueco de su cuello en la cara de John mientras susurra:

- Por favor, por favor, por favor.

John mete la mano bajo el cuello de Sherlock, recorre sus labios sobre la suave piel de ese cuello y entonces lo muerde. Aún está luchando contra el alfa, aún intentando mantener el control de su cuerpo, pero es una batalla perdida. Lame el lugar que ha mordido de Sherlock y entonces lo muerde de nuevo.

Hay una agitación en el lado de Sherlock del vínculo, un temblor que le recorre el cuerpo. John entierra la nariz en la base de la mandíbula de Sherlock en un esfuerzo por encontrar su verdadero olor.

Sherlock tira de su propia camisa, impulsándose y apretando su piel desnuda contra el pecho de John mientras intenta sacársela por encima de los hombros. John siente el eco de un pinchazo bajo la piel y cuando recorre sus manos por el pecho de Sherlock, la piel se siente febril bajo sus palmas. Los ojos de Sherlock están adquiriendo un tono vítreo que nunca ha visto y su perfecta esencia está sobrepasando el olor beta, rodeando a John y arrastrándolo.

- Déjalo ir – jadea Sherlock mientras John toca con el pulgar un pezón. Sigue intentando con tanta fuerza contener al alfa porque no quiere hacer daño a Sherlock. Aún recuerda la amenaza de hace dos años y no podría vivir consigo mismo si...

Pero Sherlock tira de él por la nuca y John se ahoga por la confianza que Sherlock le muestra a través de su unión. Sherlock se aprieta contra él y John puede sentir la vaga agitación de vacío, de necesidad por ser llenado, todo viniendo del vínculo. Sherlock dice: "Está bien" y "Soy tuyo", y John se deja a si mismo caer, escucha su propio gruñido cuando empuja a Sherlock sobre la cama y muerde con la suficiente fuerza el cuello de Sherlock como para que sangre.

Sherlock deja escapar un tembloroso suspiro y rebusca en sus propios pantalones. No hace falta, porque John lame la sangre con la aspereza de su lengua antes de arrancarle los pantalones a Sherlock. Acaricia con los dedos el interior de los muslos de Sherlock y por dentro de la hendidura de su culo, deslizándolos a través de toda la lubricación que Sherlock acaba de producir en cantidad. El olor del repentino celo de Sherlock mezclado con su natural esencia de omega es perfecto y John no puede evitar pensar en que debería haber tenido esto hace mucho tiempo.

Sherlock se frota contra los dedos, intentando empujarse contra ellos y gime cuando John solo le deja tener dos. John explora primero con los dedos mientras lame la lubricación que se escurre del culo de Sherlock por la palma de su mano hasta la muñeca. Hace un chupetón en la parte interior del muslo de Sherlock antes de sacar los dedos con un obsceno y líquido sonido y explora con su lengua. Sherlock gime, toda su espalda arqueada sobre la cama mientras sus dedos se tensan en el pelo de John. Un temblor le recorre el cuerpo mientras John introduce la lengua lo más profundo que puede alcanzar y recorre unos dedos húmedos por detrás de los testículos para darle un tirón a su pene.

- John por favor – suplica Sherlock y su voz es entrecortada mientras respira con fuerza – Lo necesito, por favor John.

John se impulsa hacia arriba y besa a Sherlock, apretando su polla aún cubierta por la ropa en el estómago de Sherlock. Se aparta y gruñe al oído de Sherlock:

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Por favor – gime Sherlock.

John frota su pene con más fuerza contra la cadera de Sherlock, asegurándose de que sienta cada centímetro de él a través de la tela.

- ¿Qué necesitas? Dilo.

- Tu... - Sherlock se aprieta contra él y es jodidamente abrumador, la parte de él que necesita poseer a Sherlock y reclamarlo zumba por sus venas con los ecos de lo desesperadamente que Sherlock necesita ser llenado, los temblores del celo de Sherlock removiéndose por sus propios miembros. Sherlock le araña los hombros, clava las uñas mientras se aprieta contra John con pequeños y superficiales embistes – Tu polla. _Por favor._

John se quita los pantalones y Sherlock recorre una mano sobre su pene mientras John se vuelve a colocar encima de él. Sherlock aprieta la base antes de inclinarla para que la cabeza roma se deslice dentro del caos de fluido entre los cachetes del culo. John respira contra el cuello de Sherlock, sus dientes a un pelo de distancia de la yugular de Sherlock mientras Sherlock hace ruiditos de súplica, y entonces le penetra con un sencillo y fluido movimiento.

Sherlock solloza de alivio y John también puede sentirlo, su satisfacción por la posesión acompañado por la sensación de realización, de plenitud que se filtra a través del vínculo. Sherlock está apretado, caliente y perfecto, los embistes de John son de éxtasis de ser el primero en estar ahí y sabe que será el último.

- Tomarás mi nudo – le dice John a Sherlock, no lo pregunta. Sherlock se estremece en respuesta.

John empieza a moverse, inclinando la cabeza un momento para observarse a si mismo desaparecer en el interior de Sherlock antes de apartarse del todo. Sherlock gime ante la pérdida.

John le coloca directamente a cuatro patas antes de volver a penetrarlo con mejor ángulo. Sherlock se agarra al cabecero de la cama, el aire sale de él con cada embiste, degenerando en una serie de incoherentes gemidos y una letanía del nombre de John mientras empuja hacia él. John aprieta los pulgares en la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock, le sujeta las caderas con firmeza bastante como para dejar cardenales.

Puede sentir su nudo empezar a hincharse y se inclina hacia delante para lamer la parte de atrás de la mordedura. Hay manchas de sangre a lo largo de esa pálida piel, goteando sobre la almohada. Las sábanas ya son desastre por la cantidad de lubricante que Sherlock ha producido, escurriéndose por sus muslos cuando John se echa hacia atrás.

- John – jadea Sherlock cuando John empuja hacia delante, el borde del nudo ya introduciéndose. John puede sentirlo débilmente, la quemazón al estirar cuando John sigue empujando – John, por favor.

- Puedes tomarlo – murmura John – Eres mío. Tienes que tomarlo.

- Por favor, John – gime Sherlock entrecortadamente y John elige interpretarlo como que Sherlock está suplicando por más. Vuelve a empujar hacia delante y Sherlock grita.

- Tienes que tomarlo – repite John y pasa las manos por la ardiente piel de los costados de Sherlock antes de sujetarle las caderas y empujar con fuerza. Sherlock se sobresalta y reprime un gemido, con el cuello arqueándose mientras se tensa alrededor de todo el grosor que John ha metido. John rodea con los brazos el tembloroso pecho de Sherlock y besa el espacio entre sus omoplatos, le besa a lo largo de la columna vertebral hasta donde puede alcanzar.

- ¿Cómo se siente? - pregunta John, en voz baja.

- Lleno – gime Sherlock y sus muslos tiemblan – John... yo... - se estremece y John le sacude el pene, aprieta en la base y con el pulgar acaricia la apertura hasta que Sherlock vuelve a gritar: el nombre de John mezclado con un incoherente grito que ahoga contra la piel del brazo.

Es como si la lava recorriera lentamente sus miembros, como la leña seca cuando estalla en llamas, un bosque consumido por el fuego. Se siente como si la dulce electricidad cantara por sus venas, como el calor de la magia de Sherlock consumiéndolo vivo.

John aprieta los brazos alrededor del pecho de Sherlock y dice el nombre de Sherlock como una oración.

* * *

John despierta primero.

Están acurrucados juntos en busca de calor debajo de las sábanas de la cama de John, las piernas entrelazadas. La cama de Sherlock aún es un desastre y aún hay un espeso olor a sexo, y el calor se ha desvanecido de la habitación. John había tomado a Sherlock tres veces antes de que finalmente se movieran a la cama limpia para dormir. Sherlock se había metido cerca, casi encima de John, con su cálido aliento rozando el pecho desnudo de John mientras este colocaba una mano contra su espalda. Sherlock aún estaba febril por el celo y pegajoso cuando se fueron a la cama, pero ahora esta respirando con normalidad y está meramente cálido por el sueño.

John mira la amoratada mordedura de alfa que establece el vínculo en el hueco del cuello de Sherlock. Lo toca suavemente, la punta de los dedos trazando la línea exterior que han formado sus dientes. Traga saliva.

- Ya era tuyo – murmura Sherlock, en voz baja, con somnolencia, mientras levanta la cabeza para mirar a John, clavando la barbilla en la clavícula de John – Un verdadero vínculo del alma hace que la unión creada por un vínculo por mordedura sea de risa.

- Hablabas sobre el ascenso – dice John – Sobre la pureza del alma y alcanzar la iluminación.

- Mi alma es tan pura como puede llegar a ser – dice Sherlock, sonriendo – Es tuya, después de todo.

John repasa la curva de los labios de Sherlock con la punta de los dedos antes de deslizar la mano hacia la mejilla de Sherlock. Su voz es un susurro:

- ¿Puedo besarte?

- No necesitas preguntar – murmura Sherlock y acorta la distancia entre ellos.

* * *

La capucha de la capa de Sherlock esconde la mordida de alfa de la vista. John no sabe si está aliviado o decepcionado.

La incómoda energía del vínculo sesgado se ha disipado lo suficiente como para que Sherlock examine los cuerpos sin tener que salir de la morgue cada pocos minutos. John lo observa trabajar y por primera vez se siente contenido, como si una pieza final se hubiese colocado en su sitio. No necesita pasar más tiempo luchando contra el alfa, simplemente sigue a Sherlock con una especie de sentimiento adormecido de protección que lanza ecos de cómo se sentía ya John.

- Sherlock – dice en algún momento de la tarde cuando está ayudando a Sherlock con unos antiguos archivos de casos que pueden estar relacionados con las actuales víctimas. Sherlock no levanta la vista de lo que está leyendo, algo de una invocación fallida de un demonio décadas atrás.

- Sherlock – repite John mientras se inclina sobre el hombro de Sherlock para mirar las runas que los investigadores habían copiado de la escena del crimen.

- ¿Mm? - finalmente Sherlock levanta la vista hacia él.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Tómate un descanso. Deberíamos comer algo.

- No – dice Sherlock, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo y rebuscando más papeles del archivo – Me ralentiza.

- Vale – dice John – Voy a comprar algo de comida. Y luego voy a alimentarte a la fuerza.

- Mm – coincide Sherlock, ya absorto en los dibujos de las heridas infligidas en las víctimas muertas tiempo atrás. John le toca el hombro, justo donde sabe que está su mordedura. Sherlock tiembla ligeramente.

- Enseguida vuelvo – dice John y recoge su lanza.

* * *

Hace frío y el viento le muerde en la piel expuesta. No registra el breve pinchazo en la nuca, directo al cuello por encima de las hombreras desde algún lugar alto.

Pero nota que algo va mal cuando la comida envuelta cae de algún modo de sus manos repentinamente entumecidas. Le queda suficiente consciencia como para darse la vuelta y sacar la pistola justo cuando una figura encapuchada salta sobre él desde uno de los tejados.

Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse es un creciente pánico de _¿quién protegerá a Sherlock?_

* * *

Puede oír voces pero no abre los ojos.

Está solo en la oscuridad. Es extraño ser extirpado de la presencia de Sherlock tan repentinamente.

* * *

Abre los ojos. Está en penumbra, pero no puede decir si es solo porque hay poca luz o porque su visión está borrosa. Intenta mover los dedos y se da cuenta de que sus manos están atadas a la espalda. Le han quitado la armadura y sus armas y hace tanto frío que no para de temblar.

- Creo que nuestro invitado está despierto – dice alguien. La luz se vuelve más brillante.

John parpadea con rapidez y aparta el rostro de la luz.

- Hola, Johnny – canta la voz. El hombre le sujeta la barbilla y le fuerza a mirar a la luz. John la mira de reojo y solo puede ver la silueta de una cabeza inclinada hacia él - ¿Me recuerdas?

- ¿Quieres mantenerlo despierto? - pregunta una segunda voz. Nota el roce de una aguja contra la nuca.

- Este es Sebastian – dice el hombre que le está sujetando la barbilla en una pretensión de cortesía mientras hace un gesto por encima del hombro de John. Los ojos de John luchan por enfocarse – No está muy contento de que mataras a su wargo. Lo crió desde que era un cachorro, ¿sabes?

Elysium. El compuesto. Oh mierda.

- ¿Me reconoces ya, Sir Watson? - suelta por fin la barbilla de John y se endereza. La aguja retrocede.

- Tú – dice John.

- Hola – dice el novio de Molly – Jim Moriarty. Solo nos vimos brevemente pero soy un gran fan. Tú y Sherlock me fascináis.

John le mira fijamente.

- ¿Por qué?

Moriarty le toca el rostro. John echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la esquiva. Moriarty hace retroceder la mano y se ríe.

- Me gustas, John – dice – Me quedaría contigo si pudiera.

Hay un rumor sordo en algún lugar por encima de ellos. El techo tiembla y caen al suelo piezas sueltas de yeso. Moriarty mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

- Parece que ha llegado la caballería.

* * *

Moriarty y Sebastian apagan la luz y le dejan en la oscuridad cuando salen por la puerta y la cierran detrás de ellos. John respira en silencio durante unos instantes para calmarse. Puede sentir la forma en la que la magia de Sherlock arde, enviando energía residual a través de su vínculo.

John tiene que encontrar una forma de librarse de esos grilletes de hierro para poder llegar a Sherlock. No es una cuestión de si John duda o no de las habilidades de Sherlock, es un instinto profundo de necesidad por proteger a su omega. Nunca ha aprendido a forzar cerraduras. No sabe nada de magia arcana, sino intentaría romperlas rehaciendo los elementos de las esposas. Solo conoce magia curativa y ni siquiera tiene eso ahora.

Tal vez algo de la habitación podría ser útil. Pero han pasado casi diez minutos desde que cerraron la puerta y sus ojos aún no se han adaptado a la oscuridad. Necesita luz.

Una explosión particularmente fuerte resuena en algún lugar por encima de él y una ola caliente de magia emerge por el vínculo en el contraataque.

¡Oh! ¿Podría?

Tantea dubitativo y extrae algo a su mente. Es cálido y familiar, después de todo fue _suyo _en algún momento, y John accede a la memoria muscular y trata de recuperar la oxidada técnica mientras la empuja hacia las manos y convoca el plateado brillo de la magia curativa.

Esto es lo que ve: círculos pintados en pintura color plata brillante, angulosas runas arcaicas por todo los perímetros. Líneas conectando los centro de los círculos, intrincadas pinceladas elaborando cada unión con algún diseño geométrico y más de la antigua lengua dentro de medias lunas y de estrellas. Cubre todo el suelo y las paredes, a lo largo de todo el techo. Hay vestigios y salpicaduras de sangre seca bajo su silla y el diseño plateado intenta cubrir las manchas oscuras como un detalle amistoso.

John está sentado en el círculo de invocación de demonios más grande que ha visto jamás.

* * *

Cada vez que Sherlock envía magia a través del vínculo, John tira algo de ella hacia su mente e intenta cambiarla a la forma de fría llama blanca que solía ser capaz de producir sin pensar. La canaliza a sus manos e intenta visionar el fuego quemando las esposas, pero nunca tiene suficiente magia para mantener la llama mucho tiempo. Mantiene los ojos cerrados para así no tener que ver los infernales diseños plateados brillando a la luz de su magia.

Y entonces, la magia deja de llegar. El lado de Sherlock se vuelve oscuro lleno de dolor, y John grita e intenta liberarse las manos.

* * *

La luz se enciende. John gruñe y se abalanza hacia ellos lo mejor que puede atado a la silla.

- Se bueno y paralízalo, ¿quieres?

El guardabosques se aproxima a John, que lucha para alejarse inútilmente. Pincha las muñecas de John, y luego en los tobillos antes de insertar también la aguja bajo su barbilla. La toxina penetra y empieza a extenderse, ralentizando sus movimientos considerablemente.

Moriarty arrastra un cuerpo a la habitación y lo deposita contra una de las paredes. La pierna de Sherlock tiene una flecha rota incrustada y la sangre le pega los rizos a un lado de la cabeza. Una flor carmesí se extiende por su camisa blanca y su capa está destrozada.

John retrae los labios en un permanente gruñido, pero puede sentir su rostro empezar a aflojarse. Sus manos intentan apretarse en puños.

Moriarty tira del pelo de Sherlock para levantarle el rostro y lo abofetea. John consigue realmente saltar hacia delante en su silla a pesar de la parálisis. Moriarty se ríe mientras los ojos de Sherlock se mueven débilmente. Se desliza hacia abajo por la pared y deja un reguero de sangre detrás.

- Vamos, Sherlock – murmura Moriarty, agarrándolo de la mandíbula – Despierta. Solo queremos tener una pequeña y amigable charla.

John tantea a través del vínculo, intenta tirar de Sherlock de la oscura esquina en la que se ha retraído. Intenta transmitirle fuerza vital por la unión, pero esta no abandona su cuerpo.

Moriarty le abofetea con más fuerza. Sherlock hace un sonido bajo parecido a un quejido, pero abre los ojos.

- Solo quería darte las gracias, Sherlock – dice Moriarty – Sin esos libros que robaste de la Iglesia, no habría tenido ni idea de por donde empezar – toma una de las manos ensangrentadas de Sherlock y la besa en el dorso.

Moriarty se pone en pie. Se sacude el polvo de los pantalones por las rodillas y sonríe hacia Sherlock y John.

- Puedo sentirlo – murmura Moriarty, cerrando los ojos – Es casi tangible, vibrando entre los dos. Juraría que casi puedo verlo. Todo ese poder simplemente esperando a... - chasquea los dedos y sonríe hacia John - ...liberarse – se estremece y cierra los ojos – He esperado mucho tiempo este momento.

Da unos pasos hacia la forma desplomada de John y le levanta la barbilla. Besa a John en la frente.

- Gracias – dice – Gracias por esto.

John quiere estrangularlo hasta matarlo, quiere abrirle el pecho con las manos y morderle el corazón como una bestia salvaje, destrozarle el cráneo. Moriarty saca una llave de su bolsillo y abre las esposas de hierro de sus muñecas. Abre las de los tobillos y se mueve para que Sebastian sujete la silla mientras baja a John hasta el suelo. La mejilla de John está apretada contra las manchas de sangre.

- Cuando la parálisis se desvanezca – murmura Moriarty junto al oído de John – Puede que te encuentres un poco enfadado – se levanta hasta quedar erguido y John observa a sus pies alejándose.

- ¡Oh! - la voz de Moriarty – Casi lo olvido – se inclina y deja un cuchillo junto al pie inmóvil de Sherlock – Un regalo para ti, Johnny. Solo para facilitar el proceso.

John escucha el arrastre de una pesada silla contra el suelo. Escucha a Moriarty decir:

- Tapa la grieta. No quiero ningún escape de gas. No queremos repetir lo de la última vez.

Entonces hay oscuridad.

John sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Sus extremidades no responden a sus órdenes pero está recuperando el control del cuello y del rostro. Hunde la barbilla en el suelo y gruñe mientras intenta mover el peso de su cuerpo con la fuerza del cuello. Se desliza hacia delante tal vez un centímetro. Sherlock aún está a metros de distancia.

Cada vez que hunde la barbilla en el áspero suelo, se piel se desgarra... pero tiene que llegar a ese puto cuchillo. Llega a un punto donde no puede ganar más jodidos centímetros empujándose contra el suelo porque la sangre de la barbilla lo vuelve demasiado escurridizo. Pero entonces recupera el control de los hombros y se empuja directamente con los codos para hacer más rápido su progreso por el suelo.

No sabe si está todo en su cabeza pero puede sentirse a si mismo cayendo, siente al alfa emergiendo hacia la superficie, el fuego innato de la violencia ardiendo con más brillo mientras se arrastra. Su cabeza da contra la planta del pie de Sherlock y John se ríe.

- John – susurra Sherlock. Suena húmedo, como si tuviera sangre en los pulmones.

Empieza a tantear a su alrededor cuidadosamente con la cara en busca del cuchillo.

- Te pondrás bien – murmura – Sherlock, quédate conmigo. Te pondrás bien.

Hay un crujido de piedra ahí, bajo su mejilla. La ira del alfa clava sus garras en el frente durante un momento y se apodera de John la noción de una violencia sin sentido, pero respira profundamente y hace retroceder a la furia. Suelta el aire y aprieta la nariz contra el agujero, es posible que funcione. Se corta la mejilla cuando encuentra el cuchillo y muerde con cuidad la hoja.

Si solo tuviera de vuelta las manos. Pero para cuando las tuviera, John ya se habría ido hace mucho. Al menos está recuperando poco a poco el uso de los brazos, incluso si todo más allá de las muñecas sigue entumecido.

El mango del cuchillo entra en el agujero perfectamente. Un pequeño milagro. John se ríe pero se convierte en un rugido mientras cae aún más en la furia. Hay una parte de él que quiere proteger, una parte de él que quiere tomar, y una parte de él que quiere matar todo ser viviente enfrente de él. No, no...

Corta el gruñido con un esfuerzo tremendo y se tumba en el suelo, haciendo retroceder la sed de sangre. Está cayendo demasiado rápido en la locura, su cordura y coherencia desmoronándose bajo él.

- John – susurra Sherlock entrecortadamente.

John se levanta sobre los codos. Desea poder tocar el rostro de Sherlock, apretar sus labios en su mejilla.

- Te quiero – dice, su voz temblando por el esfuerzo de quedarse – Sherlock, te amo.

Se lanza a si mismo hacia el suelo con su último pensamiento coherente.

El cuchillo se desliza dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Al principio, nada.

Entonces una tenue luz empieza a extenderse a través de los círculos pintados, iluminando las líneas plateadas que brillan con más fuerza a cada momento que pasa. La habitación empieza a relucir con una brillante luz que viene de las runas y de los diseños geométricos.

Un hombre boca abajo en el suelo. La punta de un cuchillo asoma por su espalda.

Un hombre desplomado contra la pared. Inhala con fuerza y toda la habitación vuelve a la oscuridad.

Abre los ojos. La magia blanca brilla a través de ellos. La luz se mueve bajo su piel mientras atrae toda la energía hacia él como un imán.

Sherlock se pone en pie. El suelo se sacude y se agrieta, rompiendo los círculos de invocación. El aire parece vibrar con energía y la temperatura asciende rápidamente. La luz sale a través de las grietas del suelo y se intensifica en los espacios más cercanos a él, formándose como una pared brillante a su alrededor. Los temblores del suelo se extienden, las paredes se agrietan. La luz continúa, primero iluminando cada esquina de la habitación antes de volver a deslizarse por las grietas. Trozos del suelo roto se elevan y giran en un caos constante, la luz forma una luz en un gran despliegue de crepitante energía y poder.

Todo se ralentiza.

La luz estalla.

* * *

Silencio, quietud.

* * *

Una blancura brillante, caliente. Se expande a una velocidad supersónica.

La mitad de Lighthalzen se paraliza.

* * *

Después, la ceniza cae.

Sherlock está acurrucado sobre la inmóvil forma de John. Su ropa está destrozada, medio colgando del torso. En la luz incolora del invierno, el calor por la reacción que se desprende de la espalda de Sherlock forma un espejismo que se asemeja a dos alas, distorsionando los escombros de su alrededor.

Tira lentamente del cuchillo del pecho de John. La herida rezuma. No hay pulso.

Sherlock pone las manos en el pecho de John y fuerza a la magia a entrar. Lo ha hecho tantas veces que tiene la forma del interior de John memorizada, la forma exacta de su corazón, cada contorno de sus costillas. Conoce todo el cuerpo de John, de las fibras musculares a las células sanguíneas, la red de capilares de los pulmones de John. Rodea con su magia el corazón de John, tejiendo el agujero. Arregla el desgarro de la hoja del cuchillo en los pulmones de John. Junta músculo y piel, inyecta electricidad de nuevo a su cuerpo para forzarlo a volver a funcionar.

Hay oscuridad al otro lado del vínculo.

Sherlock cierra los ojos y cruza al otro lado.

* * *

Solo hay oscuridad.

Sherlock alarga la mano y toca el vacío. Viaja aún más profundo y piensa durante un instante que tal vez debería haber dejado algo atrás, migas de pan que le guíen de vuelta. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, la negrura le rodea por completo. No le importa. Si no regresa con John, prefiere no regresar jamás.

Nada a través de la oscuridad tal vez por solo unos momentos, posiblemente eones, moviéndose instintivamente hacia delante y sin mirar nunca atrás. Tal vez pasa toda una vida en el vacío que John ha dejado tras de si. Es demasiado difícil de decir.

Pero finalmente Sherlock ve un punto de luz en la distancia y lucha por ir hacia ella. Esta se expande en una tenue silueta en forma humana. La fuerza vital de John está de todo menos extinguida.

_He venido para recuperar algo, _piensa Sherlock y se acerca.

* * *

En el mundo real, los ojos de John se mueven bajo sus párpados.

El cielo blanco es cegador cuando abre los ojos.

Escucha una respiración brusca a su lado. Sherlock le agarra la mano con más fuerza.


	12. veintiséis

**veintiséis**

Sherlock aún lleva esencia de beta sintética. John está agradecido de que su propio olor no haya cambiado mucho, aunque los clérigos beta ni siquiera lo iban a notar.

Mycroft deja de enviarles misiones y no intenta contactar con ellos más, pero Sherlock cuenta eso como un regalo. John medio espera una declaración de su excomunión cada vez que un halcón golpea la ventana.

Intentan no tocarse en público, pero de todos modos nadie está mirando.

* * *

John sube las escaleras mientras da vueltas al correo. Sherlock está tirado en el sofá, absorto en algún texto alquímico.

- Un paquete para ti – dice John, dejando la caja en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Es el diente de dragón? - pregunta Sherlock sin ni siquiera mirar.

- ¿Me va a explotar en la cara si lo abro?

John no necesita mirarlo para saber que ha puesto los ojos en blanco.

- Sinceramente, John. Eso solo fue una vez.

John saca un cuchillo de su cinturón y abre con él la caja.

- Sí, es el diente de dragón – exclama sobre su hombro mientras examina el resto del correo.

Se da la vuelta.

- ¿Billetes de aeronave?

- Oh – Sherlock se rasca la nuca y sigue leyendo el libro – Mm, sí. Vamos a Juno la semana que viene.

* * *

John nunca le contó a nadie lo que pasó en Juno.

Pero Sherlock debe de sentirlo porque se mantiene cerca y no vagabundea para mirar la calle de los vendedores ofreciendo esas cosas inútiles que John tiene siempre que decirle que deje en su sitio. Arrastra a John hasta la Universidad de Sage, en busca de cualquier libro especializado, que lee vorazmente con el brazo apretado contra el costado de John. Este mira un folleto de fabricantes de armas.

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la que están allí, es por la nueva vara de Sherlock.

* * *

Hace sol y el suficiente calor para que John solo lleve su armadura de cuero, con la lanza atada a la espalda. La famosa tallista Belladonna vive en un tranquilo rincón de Juno con un retorcido sauce cubriendo el techo de su casa. John descubre un nido en las vigas del porche cuando llaman a la puerta. Un gorrión alza el vuelo y las alas se abren paso a través de las ramas con mechones de hojas del sauce.

La puerta se desliza para abrirse y un adolescente les ofrece entrar. Le pide a John que deje la lanza en la entrada y les dice que esperen antes de que desaparezca dentro de la casa.

Sherlock mira alrededor a las famosas varitas de madera retorcida y las varas amontonadas en las paredes. John mira a Sherlock. Ambos están sonriendo.

- Por aquí, por favor – dice el aprendiz. Una mujer pasa junto a ellos en el pasillo bien iluminado. Tras un momento, pone una mano en el hombro de John y los dos se vuelven.

- ¿John? - pregunta ella.

John la reconoce con una sonrisa.

- Selena.

- ¡Han pasado años! - exclama, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mira a Sherlock y extiende la mano - ¿Y tú debes de ser Sherlock Holmes? Es un honor conocerte.

Sherlock considera su mano un momento antes de estrecharla.

- Un placer.

- Dicen que eres un prodigio – dice ella – Al menos es lo que he oído. Quiero decir, si Lighthalzen existe aún es por eso – se aclara la garganta y sonríe nerviosa – Belladonna es mi abuela. Espero que encuentres satisfactorio su trabajo.

- Seguro que si – dice Sherlock.

- Espera un momento – dice ella y desaparece en una de las habitaciones.

John mira a Sherlock y murmura:

- Tienes una fan.

- ¿Celoso? - responde Sherlock con una sonrisa de lado.

Selena rodea la puerta y sostiene un trozo de pergamino hacia John.

- Es mi dirección. Me tengo que ir, pero deberíamos ponernos al día. Quiero saber que ha estado pasando contigo.

John lo toma.

- Enviaré un halcón.

- Fue un placer conocerte – le dice a Sherlock antes de tocar a John en el hombro – Es fantástico volver a verte. Mírate... - sus ojos van de arriba a abajo sobre él y entonces sonríe – Pareces realmente feliz.

* * *

La vara que Belladonna le entrega a Sherlock está hecha de abeto blanco, con incrustaciones de oro pulido en los detalles cercanos a la cabeza. Envuelve una piedra opaca que se ilumina cuando Sherlock toca la vara.

- Está sincronizándose contigo – dice Belladonna – La piedra adaptará el color de tu aura cuando te acepte por completo.

Sherlock la mira fijamente.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevará eso?

- Semanas – responde Belladonna – Meses. Incluso años.

Pero la luz de la piedra ya se está oscureciendo y volviendo a aclararse para revelar la turbulencia y flujo de un pálido color amarillo que coincide con el metal engarzado.

Sherlock se encuentra con los ojos de John.

* * *

- ¿Esto está bien? - pregunta Sherlock sin venir a cuento cuando están tumbados en la cama. Está acurrucado a lo largo de la espalda de John, con un brazo sobre su pecho y el pelo haciendo cosquillas en la nuca de John.

- ¿Qué está bien? - pregunta John - ¿Dormir? ¿Tú acaparando más de tu lado de la cama?

- No – dice Sherlock - ¿Está bien que me vaya a convertir en mago?

John se vuelve para mirar a Sherlock.

- ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

- Nunca te pregunté.

- No tienes que preguntarme – dice John – Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Sherlock se ríe mientras desliza una mano sobre el hombro de John.

- Uno pensaría que un alfa estaría más interesado en lo que hace su omega.

John se inclina hacia delante y besa la comisura de su boca.

- Estoy interesado – dice – Pero estaría loco si intentara cambiar quien eres.

* * *

El halcón llega durante el desayuno. John tira del mensaje de su espalda mientras Sherlock golpea su huevo con un tenedor y lee un libro, que robó de la biblioteca de la Universidad, que está apoyado contra la jarra de leche.

- Es Lestrade – le explica John – Dice que te quiere de vuelta en Prontera tan pronto como sea posible. Dice que hay un asesino en serie que recoloca las partes del cuerpo en forma de letras.

El tenedor de Sherlock se detiene en mitad del aire y cierra el libro.

- ¿Qué letras?

- No lo dice en la carta – dice John y pasa una mano sobre la nuca de Sherlock cuando se la pasa – Voy a comprar los billetes de la aeronave.

FIN

* * *

NT:

Y eso ha sido todo. Ha costado pero lo terminé xD Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi cuando lo leí. La verdad es que esta autora, augustbird, tiene un estilo curioso, en primera persona, muy directo, y sus fanfics tienen escenas muy poderosas, que transmiten muchos sentimientos. Me gustan mucho sus historias y posiblemente traduzca más de ella en el futuro. Lejano. Después de la tercera temporada, así que muy lejano xD Ahora estoy trabajando en un oneshot, y luego me pondré con la segunda parte de "Caído". Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en decírmelo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Y muchas gracias por comentar a: Deadloss, Alpaca, hayden1989, Alezita Depyran, WinchesChris, nekouchikland, Dheisen Weslin, Daga Moran, Louise, Yakumo-Kaiba, Ann-thennath y LizDe-Chan. No he podido contestaros a muchas, pero vuestro comentarios siempre me alegran el día. ¡Sois geniales! ¡Gracias!

¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!


End file.
